


The Transformed

by CrystalDinnerGuest



Category: Transformers: Prime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 62,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalDinnerGuest/pseuds/CrystalDinnerGuest
Summary: Sick of being a second class citizen on Cybertron Knock Out volunteers for a mission on Earth.
Relationships: Breakdown/Knock Out, June Darby/William Fowler
Comments: 39
Kudos: 56





	1. Prolog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tired of being treated like a second class citizen Knock Out volunteers for a mission to Earth

After waiting 2 breems Knock Out was graciously let into Ultra Magnus’ office. He stood stiffly at Magnus’s desk. The Big bot didn’t even offer the ex-medic a seat. 

“What do you want soldier?” asked the Big bot not even bothering to look up from his datapad.

“I heard you’ve discovered signs of Decepticon activity on Earth,” replied Knockout.

“And?” asked Ultra Magnus.

“I want to go there.”

Finally, Magnus put down his datapad and actually looked at Knock Out. “Soldier let me put this bluntly, you are an ex-Decepticon-”

“Which is precisely why I should go!”

“And we already have bots stationed on Earth.”

“Yeah, yeah the Protectobots,”

“The Rescuebots who have been keeping a low profile on earth for years. Why should I send a bot I don’t trust?”

“Because the Decepticons - if that’s really what they are -would trust me. “Ultra Magnus crooked an eyebrow. Knock Out continued, “As a fellow Decepticon I can convince them to stand down and come in peacefully. It would be quick, quiet and discrete.”

“And if it goes south soldier?”

“Then I will simply call in for help. You can send your favorite squad of Autobots and get to tell me I told you so.”

“Really? And what do you want in return?”

“Only a chance to get away from this slag pile for a little while,” muttered Knock Out under his breath.

“What’s that? I can’t hear you soldier.”

“Nothing, absolutely nothing. Just chalk it up to an ex-Decepticon trying repay his debt to society. Not buying it? How about this? I will assist Ratchet in treating any Decepticons that might return to Cybertron.”

“Very well, I accept, under these conditions. Number 1 you will report to Autobot high command every 12 hours no exceptions. Number 2 you will be stationed at the Jasper military base where condition number 3 where you will under the command of agents William Fowler and Miko Nakadai.”

“Humans?!”

“Yes humans, you will treat them with the utmost respect and obey every command they give you. If you do not, I will send a team of crack soldiers to drag you back to Cybertron and to prison. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” 

“Yes, sir. If you complete this simple task, I will consider stationing you at Ratchet’s clinic as a nurse. Report to the Iacon Space bridge at 15:00 jours. Dismissed.”

Knock Out mockingly gave a salute and left. Ultra Magnus smiled. That was one ‘Con who he didn’t have to deal with for a while.

Jasper Base, Earth:  
“Contact with Iacon Command established, they are sending their operative right away,” stated the alien systems expert. He was a hairy young man with a goatee.

“Excellent Agent Esquivel open our side of the space bridge,” ordered Fowler. After 10 years Agent Fowler looked much the same, just a little greyer and a little heavier.

In a flash of light, the vortex appeared before a cloud of space dust filled the room a lone figure walked towards them. When the dust settled Fowler was in for the shock of his life. 

“Sorry about the mess. I didn’t have time to go to the wash racks,” said Knock Out.


	2. A Bad First Impression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone at the base was shocked when Knock Out came out to help. Now the red mech is reeling from the consequences.

For a moment every human stared at Knock Out, not moving or doing anything as the red transformer dusted himself off. He turned to Rafael.

“Close your mouth human tech support or you’ll catch carrion flyers,” said Knockout.

“Knock Out what do you want?” exclaimed Rafael.

“Rafael! looks like you had an upgrade. Well for starters I’d like a power wash and some warm energon. What?! I’m the Cybertronian liaison. Don’t you believe me?”

“No, I don’t, security!” called out Agent Fowler.

From nowhere dozens of armored midgets poured in and surrounded Knock Out. They pointed their primitive little weapons at him.

“Down on the ground now!” shouted the lead soldier.

“Like those twigs could hurt me,” scoffed Knock Out.

Suddenly a large force slammed Knock Out from behind onto the floor. The red mech craned his head to see Miko encased in the Apex Armor. In her hands was a set of stasis cuffs. 

“No! no get those things away from me!” shouted Knock Out. 

He kicked and screamed but it was no use. Miko slapped the cuffs on him and dragged him away.

“Lock him in the brig,” order Fowler. “Esquivel patch me to Ultra Magnus right away.”

Soon enough Ultra Magnus appeared on Fowler’s screen.

“Is there something the matter Agent Fowler?” asked Magnus innocently.

“I’ll say you sent us a low down dirty ‘Con. What in the Sam hill were you thinking?”

“Knock Out is no longer a Decepticon and he volunteered for the mission. Has he been causing you any trouble?”

“He nearly gave me a heart attack that’s what he did. We locked him up the Autobots’ old brig.”

From down the hallway Knockout screamed and shouted.

The white faced mech smirked “Sounds like you’re handling things just fine.”

“They are certainly not fine! Now send someone else anybody else I can’t trust this ‘Con.”

“Sorry all available personnel are busy rebuilding Cybertron. He’s your problem now, Ultra Magnus out.”

“Colonial Fowler what just happened?” asked Rafael.

“Son did your family ever have kid that caused too much trouble?”

“My cousin got sent to military school after he- oh!”

“Exactly, now patch me up some drones. We still have to find out what’s going in the zone.”

Two hours later Colonial Fowler was sorting through the duty roster when a scared looking private burst through the doors and ran up to his desk. 

“Colonial Fowler sir, the prisoner just tried to harm himself sir!”

“Did you disable our guest?”

“With the mega taser sir! But now he’s bleeding out.”

“Get me Esquivel and Dr. Fowler.” Fowler could feel a throbbing headache coming on.

Knock out awoke to a pounding processor ache. Gingerly he sat up. He was still in the cell. He put his hand to his face. His right arm had the worst welding job he had ever seen in his life. Behind him he heard a small voice clear their throat.

Behind the laser bars a very small dark figure peered up at him. Her eyes bored in Knock Out so much so that it felt like she was staring at his very spark.

“Horrible welding job, do I have you to thank for it?” asked Knock Out.

“You have Agent Esquivel to thank for that. I’m doctor Susan Calvin EDC base’s chief psychiatrist.”

Knock started welding his right arm, “That’s nice, but I don’t need your services right now.”

“If you want to get out of this cell you most certainly do.”

That got the red mech’s attention, “Come again?”

Now he was facing the petite human actually looking at her.

“I am going to interview you and until I am satisfied with your mental state you are going to stay right in that cell. Understand?”

“Understood, dear doctor.”

“First off why did you do it?”

“Simple I wanted a vacation. Cybertron has been such a bore lately and a trip to Earth sounded like just the ticket.”

“I meant why did you try to harm yourself.”

“I wasn’t trying to harm myself I was trying to get off those damned cuffs.”

“By cutting off your hand? That sounds a little desperate.”

“Bad things happen to ‘Cons who are tied up.” The human wanted more, “Long ago when I was starting a career in field medicine a -friend- of mine was tending the wounded on the battleground when he was set upon by the enemy. There were rules against targeting medics but that didn’t stop these Autobots.

As an ambulance he was slow and his legs were large and heavy. I couldn’t run or drive away and they outnumbered me. They took him to their base and chained him to the medical berth. When he wasn’t being forced to patch them up, they used him as a plaything. Finally, he escaped but not before losing his forge. I vowed never to let that happen to me.”

“What’s a forge?”

“You might know it as a uterus. Is it cold in here? Somebody, turn up the heating.”

“You’re going into shock. Esquivel come to the cell right away!”

Knock Out’s world turned black. Next thing he knew a hairy midget was trying to pour some iffy energon right down his throat.

“What you doing? Get off of me!” Rafael yelped as Knock Out stood straight up.

“Watch it, I’m trying to help you!” The little hairy midget glared straight at the red mech.

“By giving me industrial high grade? I don’t think so!”

“Hey I found that in Rachet’s quarters.”

“I always knew there was something off about that old wreck,” muttered Knock Out.

“What’s that?”

Knock Out laughed nervously, “Nothing, get me some blue energon. Blue is good. Blue is safe.”

The now hairy Rafael left the cell mumbling to himself. A few minutes later he pushed a large cube through the bars. Knock Out snatched and downed it in one shot.

“You’re welcome,” snarked Raf.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Thank you for locking me up in this cell and tying me up like an animal.”

“I’m going,” 

With that Rafael Esquivel marched away from Knock Out’s cell. He marched through the oversized corridors until he came to a large door to the conference room. Time and time again he was reminded how this base not built by humans.

If Knock Out could he seen the scene he would have laughed out loud. For the base’s command staff were using a tea tray as a conference table.

“So how did you find our guest?” asked Fowler.

“As charming as ever,” answered Raf as he pulled up a chair. 

“Well we don’t have to like him. What I want to know is can I work with him,” stated Fowler. “Dr. Calvin what are your findings on our guest?”

“It was an eye opener. Knock Out puts up a rude and arrogant front but he’s quite vulnerable. If he is to stay on the base he needs to be kept on constant watch,” reported Calvin.

“So he won’t stab us in the backs, lovely!“ said Miko.

“As in a suicide watch. I’ve only had one interview with him. But can safely say that the being known as Knock Out has suffered a lot of trauma.”

“Do you think he is capable of proceeding with the mission?” asked Fowler.

“If we monitor his mental health closely, then yes Knock Out can,” replied Calvin.

“Fine than we will debrief him at 07:00 tomorrow. Dismissed.”


	3. Back to Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending the night in his Knock Out finally goes on a mission. We discover more about our Red Medic and the Decepticons.

Knock Out was setting up camp when Break Down came in fresh from mining energon. He was dusty and filthy. Roughly he pulled Knock Out to him. His large hands roamed the red mech’s frame. Lust in his eyes he leaned closer to Knock Out.

“Rise and shine princess,” said Breakdown in Miko’s voice.

Knock Out shot out of the brig’s berth. In front of the cell stood Miko in some sort of military uniform.

“Wow, for such a dainty bot you sure have a large set of pipes,” said Miko.

“What are you doing here?”

“That’s no way to talk to your mission commander. Get up. We have a briefing to attend.”

She turned off the bars and walked briskly. Knock Out almost had trouble keeping up with the little nuisance as she led him into the Aubots’ main room. There stood the Colonial Fowler perched on the humans’ old safety platform.

To hammer in the point in Fowler wore the same uniform as Miko did. Behind him loomed a large screen at Knock Out’s eye level. It was the only accommodation for Knock Out’s size. 

“At ease,” ordered Fowler. The screen turned on behind him. “16 years ago, your people tried to cyberform the Earth. Fortunately, Optimus Prime and the Autobots stopped you but not before doing some damage. Megatron recreated his castle Dark Mount and a patch of Cybertron.” The screen showed a map of the local area. Surrounding Dark Mount was a jagged red patch. “We call this area The Zone. It started covering a 10 miles radius and including parts of Jasper and it has kept on growing. Destroying all local life in the process.”

Next to himself the most beautiful sight appeared. It was a cyberformed desert landscape. Far from destroying life the omega lock had transformed it. 

“It’s beautiful,” gasped Knock Out.

“But deadly,” added Fowler. “Over the past 15 years we sent out 5 teams to explore the zone. None of them have come back. Nor can we send in probes and radio contact is next to impossible. All we have are satellite photos. We suspect Decepticon activity but your mission for now is find out what happened to the latest reconnaissance team. Your team commander is Lieutenant Miko Nakadai any questions?”

“Miko is my commander?”

One audial full later Knock Out was in cloud 9. Under his tires was soil, real soil not just the pathetic excuse of soil from earth. It had been a long time since he had been outside and Knock Out was determined to enjoy it. Miko, his passenger, was having none of it.

“Stay on task soldier,” ordered the Autobots’ old pet.

“Why Miko I always thought you enjoyed off road driving.”

“It’s Lt. Nakadai to you. This is an important mission I will not let you risk it by fooling around.”

“Who are you and what have you done with the real Miko?”

“Shut up and drive, 35K due northeast.”

After what seemed like an intolerably long drive. The little buzzkill ordered them to stop. In front of them lay the twisted and charred remains of Humvee. Knock Out transformed slowly and set Miko on the ground.

“Stay back, I’m going in for a closer look,” ordered Knock Out.

“I’m prepared,” with that Miko activated the Apex armor.

“I said stay back!”

Knock Out crept closer. He thanked Primus that hadn’t consumed energon that morning. For upon closer look he could see it was not just a Humvee he was looking at. Inside lay the cyberized remains of the exploration party. What was left of them was an obscene mixture of flesh and metal. One soldier was merged with the frame of the car, his mouth lay open in a soundless scream.

“Knock Out me go!” 

Despite Miko being encased by the armor the red mech picked her up and carried her bodily away the wreckage. For few hundred yards he carried her kicking and screaming under his arm until she released herself from the armor dropping to the ground. The woman tried to run but Knock Out quickly snatched her, transformed and tied her up inside with his seatbelts.

“Let me go right this instant. I’ll have you smelted down!”

“No not until we get back to base. Didn’t you see them? Your exploration party, they were cyberized. Somehow, they were exposed to cybermatter merging them with their Humvee. I much as I dislike you, there is no way I am going to be blamed for your death.”

The Aston Martin drove straight into the base to the main hall. Soldiers swarmed them. The now Colonial Fowler was waiting for them with a very unwelcome familiar face,

“That was quick,” remarked the colonial.

“The Decepticon disobeyed orders and ran, sir,” answered Nakadai.

Knock Out transformed. Where those soldiers holding shock prods?

“Only to protect Lieutenant Nakadai from the cybermatter colonial sir!” stammered Knock Out.

“The Apex armor would have protected me,” shot back Nakadai.

“Like those humans were protected by their vehicle? Sorry dearie but I wasn’t about to take that risk.”

“That’s lieutenant Nakadai to you.”

“Enough bickering you two,” said Fowler. “Did you at least get a sample?”

“That would be a no, sir!” said Miko.

“Then you are dismissed, Knock Out Dr. Fowler will lead you to Dr. Calvin. After which you will return to the brig where we will discuss what to do with you.”

“Can I at least make a report to Cybertron?”

“No!” 

Dr. Fowler, Jack Darby’s mother scrambled down. She glared at the red mech before walking away.

“Follow me,” said Jack’s mother. 

Knock decided to lighten the mood, “Another one of old gang. Will Jack be appearing soon?”

“That’s not funny!” She whirled around. Knock could literally feel the waves of hostility emanating from her.

“I don’t know what you think I did but the last time I looked Jack was perfectly healthy.”

“You kidnapped my son, Bill and me.”

“Yet you never received a single bruise. Whatever you think of me I do have a soft touch.”

“You’re a liar and a monster. What did you tell Dr. Calvin, that your parents didn’t love you as a child?”

“My parents loved me very much, so much so that they died for me.”

“Yeah right, we’re here.”

The door opened into what appeared to be some mech’s berth room. Dr. Calvin sat perched on side table. The door closed behind him.

“Sit down we have a lot to talk about?” she ordered curtly.

“Why doctor I usually require a good buffing and a wax job before I let someone take me into bed.”

“Do you always use humor to deflect the situation?”

“Do humans have such mood swings?”

“I’ve just been talking with the rest of my team and let’s just say it has been - enlightening. From now on I am your interrogator not your psychiatrist. Understood?”

“Oh goodie!”

“First off why did you come to Earth?”

“Because despite me changing sides I was treated like a criminal. They look away my medical license. I didn’t know you needed a license and I couldn’t find work.”

“And you never thought you would confronted by the ones you hurt here on Earth?”

“Humans live such short lives, honestly I thought they would all be dead by now.”

“You should have expected that when you chose to become a Decepticon.”

“Choose to be a Decepticon? I have always been a Decepticon, for as long as I could remember.” Knock Out explained. “My parents were low tier workers, surviving on pitiful rations. In order for a better life they signed us up.”

“Despite it being a terrorist organization?”

“It didn’t start out like that. Before the war Cybertron was ruled by a group called the functionalists. To them everything and everyone had to serve a purpose. They controlled all aspects of life. Created a caste system. It determined what education you received, the type of energon you consumed and even what sort of entertainment you were permitted.

Megatron a gladiator recognized the inequalities in our system. He called on his fellow Cybertronians to fight these injustices and thus the Decepticons were born.

At first Megatron’s army consisted of aid workers, teachers and builders. But a betrayal by one of his closest friends made it personal. A civil war ignited across Cybertron. Megatron’s followers became soldiers and warriors. And the Decepticons became the very thing they fought against. I know that now.”

“Yet you stayed.”

“I grew up as a Decepticon. If not for them I would have never become a doctor. I owe everything both good and bad to them.”

“Well that’s very interesting but our time’s up.”

An armed midget led Knock Out back to his cell. Before the red mech entered he turned to his guard.

“One more thing soldier tell the colonial to give me back my things.”

“No can do. You’re a suicide risk,” said the soldier a young pimple faced boy.

“Kid, I’m a 20 foot tall robot with extensive medical knowledge. If I wanted to kill myself there’s no way you can stop me.”

The boy turned on the bars.

“Wait! Can I at least get some reading material, a blanket or something?” asked a panicked Knock Out. 

“Not my call.” The boy left.


	4. Desert Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the desert rains come we learn more about our heroes and the base.

With expedition ending early Miko decided to return to her quarters and see her family. As she was crossing the base, she saw her husband and daughter heading towards the mess hall. Her little girl saw her and ran right into her arms.

“Mommy!” she cried.

“Hi honey, you’re back early,” said her husband standing back. Because it was his day off, he was in his civilian clothes.

“Stuart were you taking our daughter to the mess hall?” 

“We were going to eat hot dogs!” cheered her little princess.

“You know how she likes the food there,” said Stuart.

“You know how I don’t like her eating there. That place serves swill.”

“Hurray for swill,” shouted the child.

“Boo for swill. We’re going right home and I’m going to make us a nutritious lunch.”

“Mommy soup,” frowned the girl.

“How about gyozas?”

“Now I know something’s up. Do you want to talk about it?” asked Stuart.

The distant sound of thunder ruined the family’s happy moment. Miko held her daughter closely.

“Stuart get back into uniform,” ordered Miko. “Code Nimbus. Everybody to your stations. Go! Go! Go!”

“Mommy I’m scared!” cried her daughter.

“Don’t be princess. Lin get the sand bags now! Prescott flamethrowers!”

Running through the rain Miko carried her daughter back to the Autobots’ old base. As the klaxons blared Miko ran through the halls to the infirmary where June was waiting. With her daughter now howling in fear Miko handed her to Dr. Fowler.

“Now be a good girl and do what Dr. Fowler says. Mommy will be back soon,” soothed Miko.

Lt. Nakadai ran straight back into the storm.

Dr. Calvin was doing some gardening when the storm came. As the soldiers ran towards the perimeter with flame throwers, Susan took shelter in base Alpha with the other civilian personnel. They took refuge in the rec room. The klaxons stopped. Everyone stayed still.

Finally, someone spoke up, “Have the rains stopped?”

“No, we haven’t gotten the all clear signal,” answered another.

“How about some Netflix?”

Susan Calvin left. She had better things to do. She passed Knock Out’s cell as she walked back to her office.

“What in the blue blazes is going on?” cried the red giant.

“You’ve been left alone?”

“Yes, and with not even any reading material. I tell you your Earth hospitality is severely lacking.”

“Have you been crying?”

“No,” Knock Out wiped his face.

“You’re a terrible liar.”

“Wait! Where are you going?”

“To get you some energon or whatever it is you eat.”

Dr. Calvin then entered Rafael’s domain. Scattered across the floor were Knock Out’s huge possessions which seemed to include a giant stuffed toy. At the center stood Rafael with a large cube on his desk.

The cube was crystalline and appeared to be a holotransmitter. It projected an image of a small chubby blued eyed version of Knock Out. The smiling alien cherub held the stuffed toy and wore a bib with the Decepticon symbol on it. 

“Holy smokes, Knock Out was telling the truth,” gasped Calvin.

“What’s that?” asked Rafael.

“Oh nothing, do you have any energon lying about?”

“I’ll get some.” Rafael pulled out a large blue cube.

“You’re stronger than you look. How goes it?”

“Well I’m almost finished studying Knock Out’s things. That box I can infer is a med kit. We have several beakers and test tubes inside. That thing is exactly what it looks like a laptop computer with, believe it or not, a Netflix account. The cube is some sort of storage device and the teddy bear had a stash of energon in it. All that’s left is this stasis pod.”

The pod in question was blue and about the same size as Dr. Calvin. Inside floated a shadowy alien form.

“What’s inside?”

“Let’s find out.”

The adult who should have known better Rafael pressed the pod’s button. Blue fluid drained from the inside and the pod opened like a flower. The thing unlike any Rafeal had seen flopped to the ground. Two stilt-like legs attached to a dumpy body with a huge cylindrical head. Clearly robotic it strangely wore a bandana. 

“Is it dead?” asked Calvin.

A huge single eye snapped open. The thing leapt to its feet. It whistled and chirped as it ran around the room knocking over equipment. 

“Shit,” said Rafael. He pressed the conn button. “Colonial Fowler all available personnel to the science division. We have a hostile E.T., I repeat a hostile E.T.!”

Knock Out first heard the gunfire and then Super Optic’s whistles. Desperately he looked around for somebody, anybody to let him out. Nobody was there. He touched the bars. The smell ozone and fricasseed Knock Out filled the air. More thumping and shouting, Super Optic was scared. Knock Out whistled to him.

Super Optic whistled back. He heard gunfire and then Super Optic crying in pain. Those idiots. Not caring about his finish Knock Out formed his saw blade. He cut into the wall and pulled off a chunk of the paneling. 

“Don’t worry papa’s coming!” called out Knock Out.

He stuck his hand into the hole and felt around. Jackpot, Knock Out pulled at the power grid’s wires. The laser bars went down. Wasting no time Knock Out transformed and drove right to the rescue.

He found Super Optic cornered in the main room. Lt. Nakadai and her soldiers surrounded the frightened tool. They had their weapons drawn ready to shoot. 

Something snapped in Knock Out. Not caring about his finish, the red mech transformed, leapt over the squishies and covered Super Optic with his body.

“Don’t shoot that’s my microscope!” he shouted.

“Say what?” asked Miko.

Knock Out ignored them. He held his tool close to him.

“Oh, you’re leaking. Don’t worry papa will fix you. My med kit, where’s my med kit?”

One of the braver soldiers pointed his rifle. Knock Out peered right into his face. “Don’t test me human I’m not in the mood!”

Following Super Optics blood trail. Knock Out easily found the research bay. He overcharged the panel opening the autobot sized door. He found Rafael and Dr. Calvin cowering with all his possessions.

“Knock Out I didn’t mean to- “stammered Rafael.

“Get Out!” The two humans scrambled away.

Knock Out then set to work saving his only friend.

A few minutes later Colonial Fowler marched in. Lt. Nakadai gave a sharp salute.

“Sir, Knock Out escaped from his cell and locked himself in the research bay with his escaped drone, sir!” stated Miko.

“Has anybody been hurt?”

“Sir no Sir!”

Fowler placed his hands on his face. Outside the desert rains continued.


	5. Mending Fences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With an angry Knock Out locked in the research bay, the crew calls for help from a very familiar face.

The command staff sat around their tea tray. Fowler cleared his throat.

“Okay people, it’s been two days since Knock Out locked himself in the research bay and the question is how do we fix this situation?”

“We have a clearly dangerous and angry alien in our base. I say we call Cybertron and get them to drag Knock Out back,” said Lt. Nakadai.

“I think under the circumstances, Knock Out has shown great restraint,” added Calvin.

“How so?” asked Fowler.

“Sir we essentially shot his dog. We can’t blame him for being angry,” said Rafael.

“Well it is because of Knock Out that my son, Jack is dead,” snapped June.

“You mean because of Megatron,” stated Calvin.

June stood up from her chair, “Sue, I am not one of your patients. Do not try to psychoanalyze me.”

“Honey please,” said Fowler. “I don’t trust Knock Out but he’s the only one who can help us.”

“Well, he’s in no mood to help us now,” groused Miko.

“Actually, I have an idea,” said Rafael. “First we contact Bumblebee. He’s in charge of Cybertron’s reconstruction and he deals with Decepticons all the time…”

Knock Out had done all that he could. Super Optic slept fitfully in the crook of his arm while Knock Out scanned Rafael’s files. These humans were so ignorant. Still he had discovered something interesting. Someone pounded at the door. Knock Out ignored them.

They pounded louder.

“Frag off human,” shouted Knock Out.

“I’m not human,” replied Bumblebee.

Knock Out opened the door. “Bumblebee what are you doing here?”

“Smoothing things out. I believe these people have something to say to you.”

Outside the door a safe distance stood Fowler, Nakadai and Rafael. All three of them bent down in a gesture of apology.

In unison they said “Tanidi nagros alona. (I apologize for the error I have done)”

Fowler spoke “I apologize for treating you like a prisoner.”

Then Rafael, “I apologize for violating your privacy.”

Next came Miko, “I apologize for shooting your dog.”

And finally, Bumblebee, “I apologize for not protecting you.”

“Fine I won’t turn you into red guacamole. Bumblebee let’s go,” snapped Knock Out.

“Whoa, whoa, I understand perfectly but before you go hear me out,” said Bumblebee. “I know how things have been rough lately.” 

“You don’t know the half of it,” snorted Knock Out.

“That you have been pushed aside and you lost your job but you have a unique opportunity here. By fulfilling this mission, you can help both worlds.”

“Ultra Magnus set me up to fail.”

“Then stick it to him. Out there is the unknown filled boundless scientific opportunities. Enough to keep you busy for years. Think of the prestige the honor that would bring.”

“For years you say? Nice try but I have to see to poor Super Optic here.”

“Well before you go can you at least step outside for a moment?”

Bumblebee lead the red mech outside of the base. Knock Out’s jaw dropped. Before him stood a riot of colors. Cybernetic flowers of all shapes and colors stood before him as the desert lay in full bloom. Never in Knock Out’s day on Cybertron had he seen so much life.

“The Omega lock may have rebuilt Cybertron, Optimus may have returned the All Spark but Cybertron is far from restored. The ecosystem has been destroyed but you, right here could fix that. You would be on par with the primes themselves. Think about it.”

Well it would be good to stick it to Ultra Magnus. Knock Out gently handed his microscope to Bumblebee.

“There is a colleague, Scalpel, in stasis lock with others in Kaon. Give him Super Optic but don’t let Ultra Magnus find out about this,” said Knock Out.

“A fellow medic?”

“A veterinarian, Super Optic was an anniversary present from Break Down. Please do your best.”

“The desert is yours under one condition.” Knock Out signed. “The colonial will treat you with more respect and you will have your own berth room but you have to report to Dr. Calvin every evening. That stunt with trying to cut off your own hand really scared everybody. You need to work on your mental health.”

“Well in that case I’m going to prescribe a session of forest bathing. Don’t wait up for me.”

Knock Out drove off into the desert leaving behind a cloud of dust. 

It was dark when Knock Out finally came back. Covered in head to toe in muck and dirt, he was none the less giggling like a sparkling. Fowler was waiting for him.

“Let me put these samples away and show me where the wash racks are,” laughed the red mech.

“Not just yet,” said Fowler. Knock Out frowned. “I’m afraid we haven’t been honest with you. You see after June and I got married Jack went off on his own to this site. He believed he had detected some Decepticon activity and had gone to investigate it….”

Fowler went on to explain Jack’s disappearance and the formation of the EDC.


	6. Back on Cybertron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following Knock Out's tip Bumblebee and Arcee find some survivors in Kaon. Later on Bumblebee sets Cybertron's house in order.

Back on Cybertron Bumblebee wasted no time. He marched straight out of the building, transformed and drove off. A certain two-wheeler noticed him. Arcee drove up to him.

“Where do you think you’re going?” asked Arcee.

“Knock Out gave me some intel on some potential survivors out by Kaon,” replied Bumblebee.

“Shouldn’t you be reporting that to Ultra Magnus?”

“Shouldn’t you be working?”

“Touché but Ultra Magnus in his great wisdom has deemed my services are not needed during the great reconstruction. So here I am.”

“Yet another waste, I don’t know why anybody follows Ultra Magnus anyway.”

Arcee’s tires shrieked. Her cycle came to a halt as she transformed.

“It didn’t have to be that way Bee.”

Bumblebee braked and transformed. “Huh?”

“Optimus Prime chose you as his successor. You’re kind, honest and brave but there’s one quality that you lack that is essential for all leaders – ball bearings.”

“Huh?”

“When Ultra Magnus bulldozed his way into power you just stood there and let it happen. I can count the number of times on my hand when someone challenged Optimus but he stood his ground. Because he believed it was right.

If you want anything to change then go down there and challenge Ultra Magnus yourself.”

“Let’s focus on these survivors first.”

The next few breems they drove in an uncomfortable silence. Finally. they stopped and Bumblebee cleared the wreckage revealing a door. It was scorched and battered but both Autobots could clearly see the damaged Decepticon symbol.

“And Knock Out told you this guy was a veterinarian?”

“Hey Decepticon territory was its own fully functioning state. Remember Spreadsheet?”

“The Decepticon accountant, what happened to him anyway?”

Bumblebee shrugged. He cleared away more debris revealing the panel and a large sign saying Cybertronian Humane Society. Good as place as any for a vet and maybe they would find some useful tools to help rebuild Cybertron. The door opened leading to an underground bunker.

Reluctantly both Arcee and Bumblebee stepped inside. The walls closed in they passed rusty cages with food bowls and toys inside but there was no sign of their occupants.

“This place is giving me the creeps,” complained Arcee.

“Shhh, listen,” ordered Bumblebee. 

And there they heard it the thrumming of the bunker’s generators. Following the sound, they found another heavy door. When they opened it, they found rows upon rows of stasis pods. Most were small containing living tools, like jack hammers, rollers and even a few flying drones like Soundwave had. But in the center lay the largest and most important pod. Inside laying a two-wheeler slightly bulkier than Arcee.

“Scalpel?” asked Arcee.

“Scalpel!” confirmed Bumblebee.

They opened the pod. Scalpel flopped to the ground. He was a slim, petite mech not designed for fighting but appearances could be deceiving. Arcee pointed her gun while Bumblebee shook Scalpel awake.

Greenish eyes snapped open, “All hail Megatron,” then Scalpel saw the Autobot symbols, “I surrender.”

The veterinarian scooted towards the wall. Fear in his eyes.

“Relax, calm down the war’s over,” soothed Bumblebee.

Scalpel peppered them with questions, “Is Megatron dead? How did you find us? What do you want?”

“Kinda dead?” answered Arcee.

“Oh, thank Primus,” said Scalpel. “As a civilian I formally surrender. Now why are you here?”

“A friend of ours Knock Out needs your help,” Gently Bumblebee pulled out Super Optic. The microscope twitched fitfully.

“Sweet Primus he looks like he’s been attacked by bore flies,” raged Scalpel. “Who did this to him?”

“Humans from Earth they thought he was a weapon. Can you save him?” asked Bumbleee.

“He’s barely alive. I’ll do my best but I can’t promise anything.”

The slim mech raced towards a small back room leaving Arcee and Bumblebee behind. Breems passed by with the Autobots waiting patiently by.

After most of the cycle Scalpel stepped out. “I’ve stabilized Super Optic for now. Time to answer some questions. What is Knock Out doing on Earth?”

“Knock Out switched sides at the end of the war. Ultra Magnus sent him to Earth for a scientific expedition without informing the Earthlings. Then humans locked Knock Out up and searched his possessions. You can imagine what happened next.”

“This mission is it important?”

“Knock Out thinks so. He’s discovered a wild Cybertronian ecosystem right on the planet Earth.”

The green mech hummed. He went back into the back room and came back with a small bag full of equipment. Arcee gasped. Here were tools and equipment far better than anything Ratchet used on Earth.

“Give this to Knock Out, he can use it. Now here is a datapad with information pertaining to the shelter’s tools and the equipment located here. Now take me to your commanding officer.”

Arcee cleared her throat, “Yeah about that.”

Ultra Magnus was going over the orn’s reports when Bumblebee marched inside.

Bumblebee slammed his hands down on Magnus’ desk, “You endangered an important diplomatic mission. Upon arriving to the Earth base Knock Out was imprisoned and his pet microscope was seriously injured.”

“Did knock Out cause an incident?” asked Magnus with a hint of eagerness in his voice.

“No Knock Out restrained himself, thank Primus but you jeopardized our standing with Earth.”

“Now that the Decepticons are defeated Earth is just a simple back water planet.”

“That backwater planet has the largest stash of Energon and artifacts in the galaxy not to mention is the home of our allies. And in case you’ve forgotten we’re dealing with an energon shortage.”

“Hmm that so. I hear Knock Out lead you to a cache of living tools and a rogue Decepticon. Perhaps we should recall our ex medic.”

“Oh no you don’t. From now on I will be supervising Knock Out’s mission. In fact, I’m taking over from command.”

“Oh, really soldier? security!”

Wheel Jack and Smokescreen came in. 

“Ultra Magnus, you are hereby relieved of command. Section 3-11 of Autobot protocols.”

“This isn’t over.” As the two guards dragged him away.

“Yes, it is. You’ve been appointed as an ambassador to Junkion. It really is a backwater but we have to start somewhere.”

Knock Out was in the middle of his power down cycle when he heard a knocking at the door. He wrapped his tarp around tighter.

“Fowler, Nakadai it’s 3 am can’t this wait until morning?”

The knocks became louder. They were Autoboot sized knocks. Knock out threw the tarp around his shoulders. He opened the door coming face to face with Arcee.

“Are wearing a facemask” exclaimed Arcee.

“It takes effort to look this good. Are you replacing me?”

Arcee handed Knock Out Scalpel’s bag, “My first mission as Decepticon liaison. Here’s equipment to help you with your mission. Just remember to send anything that would help with rebuilding Cybertron straight over.”

“Er thanks.” But Arcee had already left.


	7. The Expedition part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knock Out goes on his first lone mission and discovers just how dangerous the local lifeforms are. Here be whumps.

It was a bright and early morning when Knock Out’s escort not guard knocked on the door.

“Time to get up sir you have to attend a debriefing at 06:00 hours,” said the young man.

“Can’t I at least get some breakfast?” gripped the mech.

“There’s coffee in the meeting room.”

Knock just opened and closed his mouth. The escort, not guard, lead him to one of the back rooms probably someone’s old berth room. The Cybertronian sized door swooshed open. Knock Out stifled a giggle. 

The entire command staff all looking as serious as possible sat around a large tea tray balanced on some old tea cups. On it in words was: “Six Lasers fun park.” 

“Sorry we got off on the wrong foot. Make yourself comfortable we’ve got a lot to talk about,” said Fowler. “In light of recent events we’ve decided to give you more freedoms and privileges.

First off you are allowed free run of the base with the exception of the residential section in the north east quadrant.”

“Oh please, I’ve already seen the creche.”

“Then you know we don’t take kindly to you stepping on our children. 

Secondly you no longer have to be accompanied while on the base. In exchange you will report to Dr. Susan Calvin every evening at 18:00 hours. 

And thirdly we have provided you with an area to create your workstation. Dr. Rafael Esquivel will be supervising you so please report your findings in English. All these are on the condition that you will help us on our mission. To find our missing men and to contain the threat of the zone.”

A screen on the back flickered on and Rafael stood up. Behind him was the map of the zone.

“As you know 16 years ago Megatron created a cyberformed area which we called The Zone. It destroyed or transformed most of the life inside. Once Megatron left we thought the area was safe. We were wrong. The cybermatter is trapped within the ground soil. Every time there is precipitation the cybermatter flows downstream infecting the soil and lifeforms.”

“So that’s why you were waging a war on flowers,” said Knock Out

“This is nothing to make light of,” said Jack Darby’s mother. “Cybermatter is toxic. It destroys all life that it touches. We sent out 5 exploration teams. None have returned.”

“Which is bad enough,” said Miko. “But we also have suspected Decepticon activity.” The screen showed a satellite image a base and a field of some sort. “Actual sightings have proved difficult. We call them prowlers. They were first seen on the outskirts of the abandoned Jasper and inside the zone. They have the power of camouflage appearing invisible to the naked eye and showing only on heat sensors and finally not even that. As of now they can only be detected by motion sensors.

Talk ‘em down, call in the Autobots however you do it we need you to get these Decepticons off of Earth’s soil. Any questions?”

“Plenty but given the condition of your last team I am not confident that retrieving their bodies is feasible. Also, I have my reservations that what you call prowlers are actually Decepticons,” replied Knock Out.

“Just do your best,” said Fowler. “Also, Rafael has been working on a headset for you to use.”

“It has Cybertronian circuitry so we should be able to communicate with you while in the zone,” said Rafael.

“Oh goodie, I’ll just start packing then.”

At about 8 am Knock out stood at The Zone’s perimeter. Beside him stood Rafael “Searching for missing personnel in an alien ecosystem. It’s like a scene out of Annihilation.” 

“That movie came out after you left. How do you know about it?” asked Rafael.

“Netflix.”

“Okay I’ll be sending a drone to watch you. It’s the closest I can get to coming with you,” said Rafael.

Knock Out transformed and rolled out into the unknown. He rolled over fields of metallic flowers watching metallic insects hover over them and cyberized lifeforms graze and hunt. Then it was all ruined. 

The loud engines of Rafael’s drone startled the creatures causing then to disappear. Knock Out’s communicator crackled.

“Knock Out I have you in visual range. We are coming up to the site where you found our last exploration team.”

Knock Out transformed, “I’m not seeing them.”

“What do you mean you’re not seeing them?”

“I mean I’m not seeing them. I’m going to scan the area."

Knock Out saw something move out of the corner of his eye. Right before his eyes a flower disappeared. Something bleated.

“Hold on what’s this?”

“Knock Out I’m detecting Decepticon activity right in your vicinity.”

“I’m detecting it too.” 

Knock Out focused his eyes on movement rather than shapes. He saw shifting grasses and flowers. It was everywhere. Homing in on a small patch of movement Knock Out pounced. And rose up. Something woolly twisted in his arms. The thing dropped its camouflage. The red mech laughed.

“Hey Raf are you getting this? This is your Decepticon, a totally harmless cyberized sheep. How about I start a petting zoo?”

All around him more sheep dropped their camouflage. Knock Out really did have enough for a petting zoo. He was surrounded by cuteness. Suddenly their heads transformed into guns. They didn’t look so cute now. They fired. Knock Out girlishly shrieked as he tried to dodge the bullets. He dropped his find and quickly drove off.

“I’m calling off the mission for today. The wildlife’s too dangerous,” reported Knock Out.

He did not stop driving until he was safely at the base. Ignoring all questions, he marched straight to the wash racks, showered and then locked himself in his room.

He was an hour into pulling out the sheep’s bullets when he heard a knock at the door.

“I’m a little busy right now,” Knock Out said through gritted teeth.

“It’s Dr. Calvin may I come in?”

“Will you leave if I don’t let you in?”

“No.”

“Then by all means use the pet door.”

As she came in Dr. Calvin looked up. “That looks painful. Shouldn’t you visit Cybertron and get a doctor?”

“I am a doctor! Despite what those idiots on Cybertron say,” Knock Out pulled a bullet from his forearm.

“Still operating on yourself-“

“Is the best option right now. I do not trust Ratchet.”

“But he has a medical license.”

“He’s also a drunk. I may not have gone to an official Cybertronian medical school but I trained at the feet of one of Cybertron’s best medics- Pharma and I got my license when I lived in Velocitron. It’s an ancient colony of Cybertron. Very nice place it’s a pity I couldn’t stay.”

“Why did you leave?”

“Megatron and the Nemesis arrived. He said he discovered where Optimus prime was hiding and ordered Breakdown and me to come with him.”

“Couldn’t have you told him no?”

“Megatron demanded complete obedience. He is vengeful, foul tempered and ruthless and that’s on a good day. Of course, we obeyed him. Now does this count as my evening session?”

“If you like.”

“Because I’m cutting it short. I’m about to work on my butt and would like some privacy.”

“That sounds- difficult. Shouldn’t you get help?”

“Like I said I’m the most qualified for this situation.”

“Sounds like you’ve got trust issues. How about the next time you go out on an expedition we cancel that evening’s session? That way you could be out all night. If you go see Rafael.”

Rafael was making adjustments to the space bridge when Knock Out came in.

“Knock Out sorry but the Space Bridge is down for the moment.”

“Actually, I was hoping to see you. Can we go somewhere private?”

Ten minutes later Knock Out was lying flat on his stomach in the research bay while Rafael pulled slugs out of his backside.

“This is hard. Maybe I should use some magnets to-“

No! Magnets are bad. It was already hard enough coming in here. I don’t want to add mutilation into the mix as well.”

“You should really write a report.”

“And have everybody laugh at me? No thank you.”

“We deserve to know what’s out there. Just don’t go into the details about your injuries.”

“Thank you for reminding about the report I need to give to Ultra Magnus. On another note what was that thing you sent out with me?”

“An aerial stealth drone.”

“Stealth my aft. It scared away the wildlife. What about making some adjustments to my headset? So that you could see out of my eyes?”

“Then how will I be able to keep track of you?”

“Use a GPS or something. Ow!”

“That’s the last one. Would you me to put some mesh on?”

“I’ve got mesh in my room. Er thank you?”

As Rafael’s jaw dropped Knock Out left the bay, He headed back to his room where he put on some mesh and numbing agents. Now it was time to deal with his other pain. He pulled out his laptop.

His first report to Fowler was easy enough. Not going into the fine details, he reported that he was attacked by some local lifeforms and theorized that maybe some of the expeditions sent out might have suffered a similar fate.

Now it was time to report to Ultra Magnus. He patched in a link to Cybertronian high command.

“Cybertronian high command.”

“Bumblebee? What are you doing there? Where’s Ultra Magnus?”

“We had a little change in the command structure. Ultra Magnus has been assigned to Junkion. He’s no longer your problem.”

“Just Junkion’s. Well I guess I’ll be reporting to you then.”

“That’s right every 24 hours. We found Scalpel by the way. He’s been a very big help.

Now tell me what happened to you?”

“Oh, this little thing? I just came across some local wildlife…”

Knock Out proceeded to tell about the day’s adventure and the improvement in his conditions. When he was finally done Knock Out signed off and took a small glass of high grade to help him sleep.


	8. The Expedition part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another bout of drama as Fowler orders a wounded Knock Out to continue his expedition.

It had been 4 days since Knock Out had returned with a bunch of bullet holes and the Colonial was getting impatient. The giant robot had made himself scarce. Shuffling from his room to his workshop and occasionally into the research bay when he was hungry. 

Fowler knocked on Knock Out’s door.

“Just a minute,” called out their local house guest.

Fowler heard some shuffling and Knock Out appeared at the door.

“Colonial what do you want er how can I help you?” He was covered in a large tarp. It covered his head and most of his body.

“Just checking in see how you are doing?”

“I’ve been keeping busy despite my injuries. My last expeditions have produced mountains of scientific data. “

“I know, Rafael has been singing your praises. He wants to us to hire a xenobiologist but that’s not the point. There are Decepticons out there and we need you to bring them in.”

“Those ‘Decepticons’ were sheep.”

“Really do sheep construct buildings? Leave huge footprints? Or reactivate energon mines?” Knock Out’s eyes widened. “That’s right while you were holed up my team was doing actual work. Their LIDAR scans revealed their structures and their tracks. We’re having a mission debriefing at 09:00 hours I expect you to be there.”

“Looking like this?”

Fowler looked at the vain mech. Under the tarp his armor was pitted with tiny seeping holes.

“Just put some concealer on it and Knock Out I want you there, no excuses.”

Fowler left the mech grumbling. That was fine but he had a world to save.

By the time 09:00 came his entire command staff and his LIDAR expert were seated around the table. Two minutes later Knock Out came in.

“You’re late,” barked Fowler.

“I had to tend to my wounds, herr commandant” Knock Out was a patchwork of tiny silver bandages.

“Save the dramatics and sit down.” 

They had provided a large Cybertronian sized chair for Knockout. 

“No thank you,” said Knock Out rubbing his aft.

“All right let’s get this show started,” commanded Fowler, “Prescott show us what you’ve got.”

The large screen showed a map of the zone.

“Because of the desert bloom finding anything has proven to be difficult. So, while our Cybertronian agent was convalescing I performed a complete LIDAR and ground penetrating RADAR scan. And the results were amazing.

I have discovered 5 sets of mounds close to the areas where we last had contact with our expedition teams.”

“Graves,” said Knock Out.

“And several new structures around a confirmed energon mine. As well as fencing and several sets of tracks going to and from their abandoned base,” stated Prescott. “Or so we thought. The Decepticons have jury rigged a water pump and are irrigating the fields. They have also been detected scavenging in the abandoned town of Jasper. There you have it, clear proof of Decepticon activity.”

“Mmm I’m not so sure,” said Knock Out.

“And what makes you so sure?” asked Nakadai.

“Because we do not farm, nor would we go to the trouble of burying your soldiers!” snapped Knock Out.

“Do Decepticons not respect the dead?” asked Calvin.

“No Decepticons don’t respect humans. They would just leave them lying there or hang them up as a warning,” replied Rafael.

“Well whatever is out there they’ve been slaughtering my men!” shouted Fowler.

“Is that before or after you bombed their farm house?” asked Knock Out softly.

“Never mind that!” We need to bring our dead back for a proper burial,” snapped June.

“Useless sentimentalities aside given the likely condition of their bodies that may not be wise.”

“Fine, bring back their tags then but we still want you to perform autopsies on them,” ordered the Colonial.

“Yes, yes but first let’s find your ‘Decepticons’”

“Excellent I have drawn up a route for you to follow,” announced Nakadai. “First you will stop here at the possible burial site of team Beta. Then you will follow the ridge south by southwest until you get to the mines. You will camp there until dusk when you will engage-“

“Whoa, whoa, hold on. This sounds like a battle plan not a meet and greet,” countered Knock Out. 

“And what would you suggest soldier?” asked Fowler.

“Let’s just take it slow, easy. Let me handle it. I can charm my way into anything and I can bring these people back to Cybertron- peacefully,” soothed Knock Out. 

“Fine, follow us to the southern gate,” ordered Nakadai.

“We’re leaving now?” asked Knock Out. “But I haven’t had time to pack.”

“We will supply you with your equipment and a vehicle for you to scan.”

“An army vehicle? I’m a lover not a fighter. No, I’m going to bring my own equipment and I will meet up with you in 10.”

“Wait you aren’t dismissed, yet!” called out Fowler.

Rafael ran after the red mech. He found him in his workshop gathering up his tools. 

“Knock Out you shouldn’t have done that!”

“I have no time for fools.” Knock Out snatched his laptop. He marched out the room. Rafael trailed after him as the Red mech entered bedroom. He shoved his stuff into subspace.

“Really, Knock Out polishing wax?”

“They’re gifts. Now let’s get some energon and your headset.”

Once he had finally finished packing. Knock Out marched out of the Autobot’s base, transformed and drove straight to the southern gate. Fowler and Miko were waiting. Soldiers swarmed around the red Aston Martin.

“Oh please,” Knock Out transformed, formed his hands into saws and cut away the gate. Before he left, he gave Fowler the finger and drove off.

“Shall I call out a retrieval team?” asked Miko.

“Leave it. I’ll be calling Cybertron.”

“Busy? What do you mean busy?” shouted Fowler.

They were at the space bridge and communications hub. Rafael stood in front of the panel.

“I mean just that, someone else is calling Cybertron high command,” answered Rafael.

“Who in the blue blazes is calling them at this time?”

Out in The Zone knock Out sped off as fast as his engines were able. 

“And I am sick of these, these ignorant savages,” ranted Knock Out. “I’ve been perforated by the local wildlife and they want me to go out again.”

“Yet here you are,” sighed Bumblebee.

“It’s better than being in the company of those gun toting idiots. And then Fowler has the nerve to say my studies wasn’t real work. – hold on,” Knock Out screeched his tires.

“What, do you see?”

“I see a patch of cybermatter. I’m getting a sample.” 

As he leaned over and scooped up a sample. Knock Out felt his hand tingle and dropped the flask. His nail tips fell off.

“My hand, my hand,” gasped Knock.

“What about your hand? Tell me.”

“It’s been restored. I haven’t had fingertips, real fingertips since I was 8. Bumblebee we could mine this stuff. We’d have medicine, a panacea for all of Cybertron. I’m going to try some more.”

Knock Out laughed. He washed his body with the cybermatter. For extra measure he drank the liquid. His entire body tingled. When he lay basking on the afterglow he spoke.

“Hey Bumblebee tell your Colonial tight ass that I found a way to save his world.”

“Tell him yourself. Before he sends out a retrieval squad.”

Knock Out sighed. “Knock Out to base. Come in.”

“What in the hell are you doing running off like that!” shouted Fowler overloading the headset.

“My job. I just discovered a patch of cybermatter. That stuff is really good. My people would pay very well to take it off your hands.”

“That’s nice but we still have Decepticons to deal with.”

“I’m working on that Colonial Sanders. I’m taking a lunch break.”

Knock Out pulled out an energon cube. He took in the scenery as he watched a cyberized antelope grazing. Wait grazing? Knock Out went over to a likely cactus. He formed a blade and sliced a piece off. Milky white energon oozed out. Tentatively the ex-medic took a sip. Pure joy blossomed into the mech’s mouth. This is what humans would call delicious. 

Knock Out looked at the desert with new eyes. After vorns of near starvation there stood before him a buffet. He just had to tell Bumblebee. High command was busy. What was Bumblebee doing?

“-And I tell you that Diva cares only about his finish,” ranted Fowler.

Bumblebee sighed, “Colonial you also dismissed his work. Of course, he bolted.”

“Well I still want him replaced can’t you send someone else, Bulkhead, Rachet?” Bumblebee winced.

“Colonial Knock Out is the best and most qualified Autobot we have for the job. That’s right I said Autobot. Remember that.”

After a long and pleasant drive, Knock Out reached the farm. Fields of cyberized crops grew in front of a large bombed out building and a huge pond. Beside it lay a felled windmill. Those idiots had literally bombed these people into the stone age. Still there was no sign of the so called Decepticons.

The ex-medic trailed his hand over the corn as he walked through the field. Wait corn was food. Knock Out pulled off an ear and bit in.

“Ow, I cracked my denta!”

Clearly human fuel like energon required processing. He passed through the corn and came to the pond’s bank. There were mechanical ducks swimming in the pond. He could see them transform into little submarines as they dove into the water. Thank Primus they didn’t turn into guns or something.

As he peered into the water Knock Out could see fish swimming in the water. They swam closer to him as if looking for treats.

Suddenly he heard a loud rustle. The ex-medic whirled around. Was that cactus always there? He walked up for a closer look. His eyes narrowed. The cactus’ arm shot out and punched Knock Out in the jaw. Knock Out was knocked out.


	9. Meeting the Locals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knock Out finally finds out who and what those Decepticons really are. Meanwhile back on Cybertron the wheels are turning.

Interlude

Ultra Magnus fumed as he packed his meager possessions. It wasn’t fair. He had worked so hard to restore order to Cybertron and he was tossed aside. All for the sake of a miserable backwater planet and a criminal.

As he rolled up to the waiting ship. he noticed that there were no escorts and no one to say goodbye. Instead he was alone with only the maintenance crew there and his old ship. 

“Ultra Magnus” whispered a strangely familiar voice.

Ultra Magnus turned around. There was no one there.

“Help me,” said the voice.

It was coming from beside him. This time he saw it. Alpha Trion was in the reflection of the ship’s hull. The old mech put a finger to his lips and pointed inside. Magnus stepped inside he shut the hatch.

“Where are you?” he asked out loud.

“Here yet not here. During the fall of Cybertron Megatron trapped me in the shadow zone,” replied Alpha Trion.

“That’s terrible. What can I do to help?”

“Once you free me, I’ll help restore your honor but you’ll have to do exactly what I say. First, we need a space bridge, a reliable space bridge. Caminus is on your route to Junkion I need you to make a stop there.”

“But sire I don’t how to operate a space bridge.”

“Well I do. In the meantime, I ask that you eat some of that energon cake that you stashed.”

“Sire?”

“It’s been a long time since I had the pleasure of consuming energon. Even the sight of watching another eat would give me joy.”

Knock out awoke to the sound of Rafael screeching in his headset.

“Knock Out, answer me! If you’re alive please answer!!” shouted Rafael.

Knock Out sat up gingerly. It was dark outside, “Ow, not so loud bitlet. You’re giving me a processor ache.”

“Oh, thank God. You were still for hours. What happened?”

“I got beaten up by a cactus. No really, I was scouting out the farm and guess what? I found a clean renewable source of energy. All the plant life, it produces energon. We could use it to power our machines, feed my people.”

“Knock Out, Earth machines don’t run on energon.”

“Then your species is a bunch of idiots. Your climate is in danger because your consumption of fossil fuels and right before you is a solution and you won’t take it?!”

“You’re right. Tell me what are you planning to do now?”

“Now we play it cool. I saw an oasis near that so called energon mine. I’ll camp there and earn the native’s trust.”

“You still insist that they’re not Decepticons?”

“More than ever and Rafael, tell Fowler not to send in any drones or troops at all.”

“Got it. By the way Dr. Calvin wants to set up a zoom meeting for tomorrow night at 6pm.”

Once Rafael had signed off Knock Out sat down and observed the night life. The desert life glowed creating a beautiful light show. And he hadn’t seen the stars since returning to Cybertron. Later on, he transformed and feel asleep.

Most of time Knock Out preferred to drive instead of walk but not this morning. Sleeping in his alt mode made him feel stiff and cramped so he decided to walk to the oasis instead. It was a decision that was to change his life forever.

The trees surrounding the oasis acted like a sight and sound barrier. As he entered the grove the ex-medic decided to make camp by the waterside. As Knock out got closer he heard the splashing. There in the clearing most the most beautiful protoform he had ever seen.

The first thing that caught Knock Out’s eye was the beautiful door wings on his back. His frame was an opalescent white. And while not as bulky as Break Down he had strong perfectly formed limbs. 

As Knock leaned in for a closer look he stepped on a branch. The mech snapped around. Knock Out got a glimpse of large greenish blue eyes before he leapt out the water and disappeared before Knock Out’s eyes.

Next thing Knock Out knew the protoform had pinned him to the ground.

“Who are you? What are you?” asked the mech in a femme’s voice.

She had no plating whatsoever. Her chest stuck out and her naked valve pressed against the ex-medic’s pelvic plating.

“Could you please get off of me? You’re making me very uncomfortable,” squeaked Knock Out.

She let him loose. Knock Out sat up and dusted himself off.

“My name is Knock Out and I am an alien from the planet Cybertron. The question is what are you?”

“Point taken and what brings you here Knock Out?”

“Actually, I’m here to see you.,” The protoform cocked an eyebrow. “I’m sure you have a lot of questions. Let’s meet up with your friends and I’ll tell you all about it.

The protoform stood up and started walking away. Then she turned. “Well don’t just stand there follow me.”

As Knock Out walked behind the protoform her plating shimmered, creating rainbow colors and patterns. The effect was stunning. Soon the mine was in sight. As they got closer the ex-medic could see the abandoned energon mine. 

Another protoform appeared out of nowhere carrying a brace of cyber rabbits. Clearly a male as his interface equipment was out on display. Two more protoforms appeared out of the mine. When Knock Out arrived they handed their friends some sort of cloth.

“Lady and Gentlemen, I’d like to introduce you to Knock Out,” said his escort.

Knock Out stared them. “Are you all wearing clothes!?”

“Yeah, aren’t you?” said the new female.

Knock Out pointed to his chest, “This is armor! It is a part of my body.” His female blushed. 

“Okay naked boy, why wouldn’t we wear clothes?” asked the hunter.

“Because clothing interferes with your ability to transform,” they all stared at him blankly. Knock Out sighed and transformed in front of them. “This is transforming. Like the other creatures here I am able to change my body, in this case a car. Now I’m sure you have a lot of questions.”

“Did you get caught in the blast too?”

“How come we haven’t seen you in the past 15 years?”

“Where did you come from?”

The questions just kept coming until Knock Out raised his hand. “Ladies and Gentlemen, I’ll answer all your questions but I believe introductions are in order.”

“I’m Crystal, Crystal Novaks,” answered his escort.

“Sierra Maddox,” said the other femme.

“Call me Vince Whitman,” said the hunter.

“And I am Michael Ironsides,” said the last one.

”-And I am Knock out. And you’re all cyberized humans just like I thought. All of you have good solid Cybertronian names – except for you Vince.”

“And what are you exactly?” asked Ironsides.

Knock Out cleared his throat, “It’s a long story so make yourselves comfortable.

I am from the planet Cybertron. For thousands of years my planet was wracked by civil war between two factions the Decepticons lead by Megatron and the Autobots – led by Optimus Prime. This war devastated my planet making it uninhabitable.

My old leader Megatron followed Optimus Prime to Earth and continued the war. Eventually he found a way to restore my planet but instead chose to cyberform your planet instead. Optimus Prime was fond of your planet. He stopped Megatron but not before this neck of the woods was cyberized. Resulting in – you.”

“So are you here to finish the job?” asked Sierra.

“No, no, no, Optimus Prime won the war and restored Cybertron. I switched sides and became an Autobot. Which brings me to why I’m here. Because of uncanny resemblance to moi, your government feared that you were an enclave of Decepticons. And I volunteered to find you and take you home to Cybertron.”

“And if we don’t want to come?” asked Crystal.

“Well then I simply tell your military to stand down. Speaking of which- ,” Knock Out tapped his headset. “Rafael are you there?”

“Yes, we’ve all been watching.”

“Then here is my report. Colonial I have found your prowlers. They not Decepticons like you feared. Instead they are simply human beings who were transformed like the local life here. These people are no threat to you or the Earth. Crystal Novaks, Sierra Maddox, Michael Ironsides and Vince Whitman are real people. All they want is to be left alone. All I want is to spend some time with them.”

“Er that’s good, carry on,” replied Fowler.

When Knock Out signed off. Fowler turned to the rest of his command team. “What in the blue blazes just happened?”

“I believe Knock Out just went native,” remarked Miko.

Fowler felt a headache coming on. What would he tell Bumblebee?

Back on Cybertron

Sitting at his new desk Bumblebee called up Bulkhead. “So how are the new tools?”

Through the screen Bulkhead smiled, “Oh just great, they’re some of the hardest workers I have ever met and they obey instructions unlike the Vechicons.”

Bumblebee laughed, “Well I’m sure construction is going along nicely now.”

“Everything’s great. It’s just one thing. The old work crew is threatening to strike. They say that the new tools are being fed better than them.”

“You did explain that the tools are simply eating energon kibble?”

“They don’t care. The synthetic energon tastes terrible. They’d rather starve.”

“Then tell them we’re all in the same boat,” Bumblebee crunched on an energon pellet.

“Are you eating tool kibble?”

“No.” lied Bumblebee.

“You are! Commander you need to find another source of energon right away. I don’t know how long I can keep the peace if we keep on eating this swill. Bulkhead out.”

Bumblebee sighed. Where was he going to find a source of energon?


	10. Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knock Out gets invited to dinner with the locals.

With his report done Knock Out turned to the others. “Can I stay here for a while?”

“You’re welcome to stay for dinner,” replied Crystal. Ironsides gave her a sharp look.

“Oh goodie! When do we eat?” asked Knock Out.

“We will have to gather and prepare the ingredients first. You’re coming with me to the homestead and help gather ingredients,” insisted Crystal.

As the two were walking to the homestead Knock Out turned to Crystal.

“Walking is such a bore I could help you with that.”

“I don’t think I can fit into you,” she laughed.

“I mean I could teach you how to transform. In your alt mode we could get there in no time.”

“What makes you think you and I are alike?”

“Well I assume you’re no different than the other animals here and they transform. Such an opportunity, a new species of cybernetic humanoids. I would love to do a thorough examination of your body.

I-I mean nothing untoward would happen. I am a trained physician. I mean I have all the tools. Er tell me about the Homestead!”

Crystal smiled, “The Homestead was owned by Sierra’s family. When this area was cyberformed, Sierra was the only survivor of her family. The crops and surviving livestock were all hers except for the corn and flax. I provided that. We’re here.”

“I’ll help. Tell what we’re getting?”

Crystal led him into the garden, “I’ll get the corn, and potatoes. How about you get some carrots and tomatoes?”

“Is this a tomato? Ow!” The thing burnt his hand, blisters were forming.

“Knock Out that’s a ghost pepper! We need to wash that off right away.” 

She led him to a pump. Relief filled Knock Out’s being as pure cooling water flowed over his hand. 

“Why have you cultivated a clearly dangerous plant?!”

“As a condiment. The boys like it.”

“Are the males of your species stupid?!”

“Yes, here let’s bandage you up.”

“No need, I have some cybermatter right here” 

With a flourish Knock Out pulled out a flask and poured the cybermatter over his hands. Crystal gasped. Knock Out’s hands healed right before her eyes.

“Powerful stuff this. I can get more if you'd like,” boasted Knock Out.

“I never knew it could do that.”

“And I can show a lot more tricks if you let me stay.”

“That’s great,” she handed him a fishing rod. “Catch us some dinner.”

Crystal left the red mech by the pond while she went back into the garden. She had almost got everything when she heard Knock Out shouting and cursing. As she stepped out Crystal stifled a giggle.

The alien from Cybertron was waving around the fishing rod. Ducks quacked and flapped as Knock Out flung the hook out over and over again.

“Come back here you. Let me catch you,” shouted the red mech.

“Knock Out what are you doing?”

“Trying to catch some ducks. What else?” The femme walked up to him. She gently but firmly held his arms and guided them to throw the hook into the middle of the pond. Her radio and EM fields crackled. Knock Out gulped.

“That’s the way you do it,” she whispered into his ear.

For a long they stood by the bank. No words were spoken as they basked in each other’s presence. All too soon the mood was ruined.

“Bumblebee to Knock Out, come in” crackled Knock Out’s radio.

“Knock Out here,” he answered in Cybertronian.

“What’s this I heard about you going native?”

“Simply this, I have found the so called Decepticons and their company is more congenial than the personnel at Jasper base.”

“And what’s this I heard about a renewable source of energon and a potential source of crops?”

“The prowlers were growing them sir! But I still have no idea how to process it but I will soon.”

“Knock Out let me put this bluntly. Your discoveries are a quantum leap for Cybertronian science but that’s not what I need right now. We’re dealing with a fuel crisis right now. The synth en is not fit for Cybertronian consumption. I need a source of energon now!”

“I can send you the coordinates of some isolated mines-“

“You do that! In the meantime, negotiate mining rights with the locals and Knock Out report to me at this time every day, Bumblebee out.”

“Who was that?” asked Crystal.

“My boss, he wants the impossible right away.”

Crystal gave a sympathetic look before leading Knock Out back. As she walked her wings shimmered and glowed. Now Knock Out was sure she was communicating with the others.

“We brought some fish,” she called out. The little flirt had caught some fish while Knock Out was distracted.

“You got the veggies?” asked Sierra. She already started a fire. The energon in the wood made the flames blue.

“Sure thing,” replied Crystal. 

The femmes coarsely chopped the veggies and put them in a large blue dumpster. Then they put it on the fire.

“All right, let’s skin these hares,” said Vince.

“No wait, leave the shells on they’re more nutritious,” said Knock Out.

“Okay Chef Ramsay, you deal with them.”

Knock Out’s eyes glinted. His hand formed a buzzsaw. “Don’t mind if I do.”

The 4 other bots stared wide eyed at the medic as he expertly cut up the hares. 

“Med school training,” explained Knock Out.

“That doesn’t explain the God damn saws for hands!” said Ironsides.

“I had them installed like you would a pacemaker. It’s normal on Cybertron. How long is dinner going to take?”

“About 3-4 hours,” replied Sierra. “More food, more time. Crystal give me the potatoes for roasting.”

“In that case might I suggest some Netflix?” Knock Out produced his laptop.

The two younger bots peered over the red mech’s shoulders.

“Let’s watch a nature documentary!” said Sierra.

“Boring! How about a zombie flick?” said Vince.

“And what would you like, Crystal?” asked Knock Out.

“A horror movie would be nice. I heard good things about the Wendigo,” she replied.

“We are not watching the Wendigo,” said Ironsides.

“Okay zombies it is,” said Knock Out.

They ended up watching Shaun of the Dead. As the beginning was boring Knock Out watched Crystal prepare the popcorn. She took a cob of corn and placed in a pot. Within minutes Knock Out could hear the corn popping,

“Great isn’t it? Rising pressure of the steam builds up so much it causes the kernel to explode and then you get this treat. It’s perfect for the movies.” Stated Crystal.

She handed him a bowl of the stuff. Knock Out took one bite and then another.

“Knock Out that’s for everyone to share,” she scolded.

It was getting good when they finally returned. Shaun and company had made it to the bar. They had just dispatched the landlord when the noise had attracted the rest of the hoard. As the zombies scratched and clawed their way inside, Knock Out’s fuel tank rolled and heaved. Knocking over the popcorn he shoved his way outside and ran a safe distance away to purge.

For a long time, he laid curled up in a ball. The red mech was so wrapped up he didn’t hear Vince approach. The young mech laid down a bowl of food. The smell was – intoxicating.

“Easy bro- there’s plenty more where that came from,” said Vince.

“Maybe there is but I am so hungry.”

“Yeah but if you eat too fast, you’re going to puke all over again. What happened in there?”

“The popcorn didn’t agree with me at all,” Vince gave him a look. “Let’s just say that movie brought up some unpleasant memories.”

“You were attacked by zombies? Come on!”

“The Cybertronian war lasted thousands of years, boy. I have seen things, done things that you can’t even comprehend in your short lifetime.”

“Er yeah. I’d better be going. Do you want us to get you something?”

“I’d like my laptop back. I have to write a report to my supervisors.”

Vince left. A few minutes later Ironsides came back with the computer. He plunked it in front of the medic.

“Here’s your toy. You could come back, the others miss you,” said Ironsides.

“But not you,” Knock Out said pointedly.

“Let’s just say you have to do a lot of work to earn my trust. Are you going to be out here all night?”

“I think it’s better for now, don’t you? Now if you’ll excuse me, I’d like some privacy.”

Ironsides walked away a short distance. When he was out of Knock Out’s sight, he stripped down and went into camouflage. Slowly he crept back to the red mech’s sulking spot. The new guy was having a meeting.

“Knock Out I didn’t expect to hear from you. Where are your friends?” said Dr. Calvin.

“I had a little setback and quite frankly I’d like to keep our little psych meetings in private, Dr. Calvin.”

“Admitting you need help is not a weakness.”

Ironsides crept back away slowly. Knock Out was seeing a psychiatrist. The giant metal robot really was more human than Ironsides expected.

Back at the dunes Knock Out continued his session.

“But it looks bad and I cannot have that.”

“You’re very concerned about appearances. Polishing and buffing every chance you get. One might say it’s obsessive. Why is that?”

“Because Decepticons don’t tolerate weakness! And anything less than a perfect finish is a sign of weakness.”

“You’re not with the Decepticons now.”

“Well I’m not with friends either.”

“You have a hard time trusting people. Was it always like that?”

“No. There was someone I trusted but he -died. Considering all the scrap I have to deal with it’s going to be a long time since I trust anyone again. It’s been an eventful day can I call this session short?”

“I see your point but remember trust is a two-way street.”

“I’ll remember that the next time someone puts me in handcuffs and locks me up. Knock Out signing off”

Knock Out’s vision blurred. He did not notice the stars or the light show of the nocturnal insects and birds. Eventually he curled up and fell asleep. Later that night a large form crept up to him and covered the red mech in a Cybertronian sized blanket.


	11. Gaining their Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knock Out finds a perfect opening for gaining the Transformed trust. It's a pity that no one appreciates it.

When Knock Out awoke the desert sun was blazing. He felt something tugging at him. A cyberized coyote was trying to take his blanket. Since when did he have a blanket? Clearly someone had put it on him while he slept.

Knock Out swore softly. He was hot, covered in sand and someone had seen him at his weakest. The red medic got up. His joints were stiff from sleeping on the ground. A bath in the oasis would do nicely and who knows maybe he’d meet Crystal again.

The days he spent in the desert made his bath seem far more refreshing than any session in the wash racks. As he scrubbed the dirt from his nooks, and crannies he wondered about Crystal. Were their systems compatible?

A large splash interrupted his thoughts. Something small collided with his chest. Knock Out shrieked. A small sparkling smiled up at him hugging his legs.

“Who are you” asked Knock Out as he picked her up.

So this is what the locals were hiding? The little femme, as Knock Out could clearly see, was a protoform just like the others. On her skull she had a mop of untidy black hair. Ordinary for a human, quite unusual for a Cybertronian. Her eyes were a bright blue as she smiled mischievously at him.

“I’m Winnie. Are you my new daddy?” 

“What! No! Whatever made you think that?”

“I saw you make kissy faces at mommy Crystal.”

“I was not making kissy faces at Crystal.”

“Did too! You wanted to kiss her.”

“I do not! Young lady where are your clothes?”

“You don’t wear clothes at bath time silly.”

“Bath time’s over.”

He carried the giggling little sprite out of the oasis and back to the old energon mine. When he finally was in sight of the locals’ home, the red mech set her down.

“I believe this is yours,” he called out.

Sierra stood up, “Winnie bad girl! Go to the naughty corner. Vince you were supposed to watch her!”

“You know how she likes to go under the radar,” shot back Vince.

“No excuses.”

Knock Out ignored the two younglings bickering and focused on whatever Crystal was doing. The older femme stopped her labors.

“I see you met our most important team member. I suppose you’re angry at us.” 

“Not angry just jealous.” Crystal gave him a look. “On Cybertron children were not protected. If they were maybe there would be more of us. Whatever are you doing?”

“I’m preparing some hot chicory, Want some?”

“Don’t mind if I do,” he looked down at his cup. Still something was on his mind. “Where’s Ironsides?”

“Ironsides is very sick. He’s going to die soon,” said Winnie with childish brutality.

“Winnie!?” gasped Sierra. “5 more minutes!”

The gears started spinning in Knock Out’s processor. Here was the perfect chance to integrate himself into this group. “Take me to Ironsides right away!”

The group led him into a small chamber inside the cave. He heard the wheezing before seeing his rival first.

“Everybody, stand back,” the medic ordered.

Ironsides lay on the cave’s floor wrapped in some dirty blankets.

“How long has he been like this?” asked Knock Out.

“Since the drone attack 10 years ago but lately it’s been getting worse,” said Vince.

Knock Out pulled out his scanner. There was shrapnel in Ironsides’ left intake manifold. He must have been in pain for many years.

“Have any of you explored the rest of this cave?” asked Knock Out.

“It’s too dangerous and we only have torches for lighting,” admitted Crystal.

“You people are very lucky. For not only am I a doctor, I’m also a Decepticon.”

“Wait! Where are you going?” called out Vince.

Knock Out ignored him. He marched straight down the tunnel to a hidden panel. He punched in the secret code. The entire mine lit up and the generators came to life. System now online Knock Out accessed the mine’s map. He returned to Ironside’s hovel.

“Sierra take my headset and laptop. Go outside with Winnie and watch some Netflix,” ordered Knock Out. “Crystal and Vince help Ironsides up and follow me.”

He led them to an elevator. Once they were all inside the elevator descended.

“Is this some sort of city?” asked Crystal.

“Just a large mine, large enough for some workers’ quarters,” the red mech replied. 

He led them to the wash racks. Vince nearly jumped when the medic turned on the water.

“Excellent, now lay Ironsides down,” ordered Knock Out.

“You're going to operate in a shower?!” asked Vince incredulously.

“It’s the cleanest surface I could think of,” answered the good doctor. “Crystal go out that door and turn to your right. Find me a container. Now Ironsides I am going to put you in stasis lock and then I’ll fix you up. Now then, let’s save your life”

Knock Out knelt down. He injected his special blend of energon into Ironside’s arm. As soon as Ironsides closed his eyes. Knock Out went straight to work. Forming a buzzsaw Knock Out cut out a flap of Ironside’s dermis revealing Ironsides’ thoracic struts. 

Using the buzzsaw again Knock Out cut through the ribs and swung them open like a door.

“Is this okay? I got a fish tank or something!” called out Crystal.

Vince snatched the cube and puked into it.

Not missing a beat Knock Out turned around, “Crystal be a dear and take Vince to find a first aid kit and another container, will you?”

The scarring tissue on the intake manifold was extensive. Which was quite natural given the time the wound was untreated. He pulled out a grinder. This was going to take a lot of work.

Winnie and Sierra were watching Magical Animal Forest when Bumblebee’s angry face appeared on the screen.

“Knock Out where is that report of energon deposits I asked for? Er, who are you?” asked Bumblebee.

“I’m Sierra and this is Winnie. Knock Out’s not here at the moment,” replied Sierra.

“Well Sierra, has Knock Out talked to you about mining in your territory? Where is he?”

“I wanna watch cartoons!” piped up Winnie.

“Who are you?” asked Sierra.

“I’m Bumblebee”

“Well Bumblebee, considering Knock Out has been with us less than a day asking to mine in our land is a little too forward. Knock Out right now is in our home, working to save the life of one of my friends.”

“Unbelievable, has he told you our synthetic energon is unfit to eat?”

“But you’re not short. Well sir, if you don’t like the food try changing the recipe.”

“This isn’t like human food. Energon is made from a precise formula. What do you expect us to do add herbs and spices?”

“Exactly, now back here on our little patch we do have some herbs and spices as well as some crops that feed us quite nicely. How about you call back when you’re in a nicer mood and then we can all talk? Sierra out.”

“I’m hungry,” piped up Winnie.

A few minutes later Crystal came out carrying a gourd.

“Where are you going?” asked Sierra.

“I’m going out to get some cybermatter,” replied Crystal.

“Can I come too?” asked Winnie.

“What about your dinner?” said Sierra.

“Later,” called out Winnie.

Sierra sighed at least she could watch her nature shows. As she got comfortable Vince came out this time. He took the tortilla Sierra was cooking for Winnie.

“Hey, Sierra, Ironside’s gonna need clean blankets. How about you go do some laundry?” He threw a pile of dirty blankets at her.

“No, you do it!” snapped Sierra.

“But- but that’s woman’s work.”

“And I am not longer a woman. This is a new age. Time to step up.”

“And what are you going to be doing?”

“I’ll be making the dinner you ate for Winnie, unless you want to cook.”

Vince muttered under his breath as he dragged the blankets away. Finally, alone Sierra watched her nature show as she ground some more corn. Then came another interruption.

Colonial Fowler’s face took over the screen, “Knock Out what is the hell is going on? I asked you to get rid of those filthy prowlers in our neighborhood and instead Wheel Jack comes through the space bridge with a whole squadron of ‘cons?! Er who are you?”

“My name is Sierra Maddox and I’m one of those filthy prowlers. Who are you?”

“Er, Colonel Fowler, nice to meet you. Do you know where Knock Out is?”

“Knock Out is operating on my friend.”

“He doesn’t have a license to practice medicine on Cybertron,” called out a voice behind Fowler.

“We’re not on Cybertron are we?”

“I like this girl,” said the voice. Sierra could see that it belonged to another robot like Knock Out.

“And I don’t like your attitude, Colonel Fowler. All my friends are American citizens, except for Crystal. As such we have the right to our lives and liberty. You cannot just throw us out of the only home that we have known for over the last 15 years. Good day sir!”

Sierra leaned back. Now she could watch her show uninterrupted.

Knock Out rubbed the lubricant from his brow. It had been a long operation. Just a few more pieces of shrapnel and he could stabilize the patient. He heard a knock on the door.

“Knock Out it’s Crystal. I got something for you.”

“Just a minute.” He clamped down on Ironside’s energon lines and stepped outside. “Now what have you got for me?”

“I thought you might need some of that cybermatter,” said Crystal.

Knock Out gave her a quick kiss on the lips, “You’re beautiful, marry me!”

Taking the gourd, he rushed straight back in. Within minutes the rest of the shrapnel was gone and with a quick application of cybermatter Ironsides was as good as new. Jubilant, the good doctor left the wash racks.

“Ironsides is stabilized. Help me find a stretcher board, will you?” asked Knock Out.

“What were we living in?” asked Crystal.

They were searching through the mining staff’s barracks. Despite the lights being on, the mine still had a cold and dark atmosphere.

“This is an energon mine abandoned at the end of the war. For their own safety workers lived and recharged underground,” stated Knock Out.

“It doesn’t seem very homey.”

“It wasn’t. Decepticons were supposed to eschew all comforts, like friends and family. Life was sparse.”

“Is that why you switched sides?”

“Oh look, this would be perfect for carrying Ironsides.”

When Ironsides opened his eyes, he saw Knock Out sitting by his bedside smugly drinking hot chicory.

“Congratulations the operation was a success. Yes, I am just that good,” smirked Knock Out.

Ironsides sat up. He had an IV and was lying on a surf board. Knock Out gently pressed him back down.

“Why?” gasped Ironsides.

“Why because you have no preconceptions about me. You actually wanted to get to know me before judging me. And as sad as it is, you’re the closest things I have to friends right now.”

“Why am I lying on a surfboard?”

“Oh- it’s much cleaner than the ground. I should be going.”

As soon as Knock Out got outside he saw that his message board was full. No rest for the wicked. Taking the most unpleasant task first Knock Out called up Colonel Fowler.

“There you are,” shouted Fowler into the headset. “You were supposed to get rid of your new friends instead you’ve been dicking around.”

Back at the base Knock Out’s face filled the meeting room’s screen. “Colonel Saunders while I was dicking around as you put it, I discovered a new ecosystem and a new sustainable source of energon. I learned not only how to process said energon but the true nature of your prowlers.

The past 2 days I have been working hard to get their trust culminating in a life-saving operation.

Negotiation is like seduction. You must ease away all defenses slowly gaining trust. When the time is ripe you slowly your way ease in. Thereby coming to satisfaction on both ends.”

When the call ended everyone in the meeting room stared slack jawed at the empty screen.

“You could take a few tips from him,” smirked June.

“I so want to negotiate with Knock Out,” said Rafael.


	12. Enter WheelJack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knock Out gets a rude awakening courtesy of Wheel Jack

Knock Out snapped his eyes open. It was early dawn when he heard the cars roaring. Sitting up in his hammock he saw the rising dust clouds. Before he put a foot on the ground, 3 shimmering shapes emerged from the cave. Then Knock Out saw who it was.

“Stand down, these are friends, kind of,” stated the medic.

Wheel Jack led the convoy followed by 4 Vehicons. They braked right in front of the medic and Wheel Jack let out 4 familiar faces before transforming. Behind Wheel Jack the Vehicons transformed Knock Out strove hard to keep a straight face.

The normally drab Vehicons were scrawled with slogans like Don’t shoot, I’m an Autobot now and Friends.

“Knock Out how’s it going?” cried Wheel Jack cheerfully.

The shimmering shapes came forward and Vince, Sierra and Crystal dropped their camouflage.

“Who are you?” asked Crystal.

“Lady get an alt mode,” cried Wheel Jack covering his eyes.

“Crystal, Vince, and Sierra, this is Wheel Jack and Vechicons WD40, SM69, RU12 and Doug,” replied Knock Out. “The humans are Colonial Fowler, Dr. Fowler, Dr. Calvin and Rafael Esquavel. They’re from the military base. What are you doing here?” 

“Don’t be so pissy. Your little friends wanted to check up on you,” laughed Wheel Jack.

Fowler cleared his throat, “That’s right we’re here to check the veracity of your claims.”

“And to check in on their health,” added June.

Did June really think she knew what a healthy transformed looked like, how arrogant. She really did become a doctor.

“In other words, you don’t trust me,” said the medic.

“Well this is all very well and good but we have an acute case of food poisoning on Cybertron,” announced Wheel Jack. “Boys, follow me.”

Sierra blocked his way. “Hold on this mine is our home. You can’t just barge in here, take what you want and force us out.”

“Ever read American history?” replied Wheel Jack.

“Not so fast, if you’re really so desperate I can get you an unlimited supply of energon,” said Crystal.

“I’m listening,” said Wheel Jack.

“All the plants in this ecosystem produce energon. We saved some seeds from our crops. We’ll give them to you. Within one year you’ll have your energon,” explained Crystal.

"What part of acute food poisoning don’t you understand. I need the energon now and unless Knock Out here gives me the coordinates of the other mines on Earth here is where I mine.”

“I had some bad tacos once. There is nothing cute about food poisoning but can’t you wait like 5 minutes?” said Vince.

Knock Out sighed and pulled out his laptop, “Right on it.” 

Red medic pulled up a map of Earth. As he was typing in the coordinates WD 40 leaned over.

“Er sir, that mine’s dry,” said the miner.

“Anything else I should know?”

“Well that mine here collapsed and there’s no mine there or there.”

“Since you know so much why don’t you write the report?”

As Knock Out and WD 40 bickered Vince glared down at June and Raphael. “Where do you think you’re going pipsqueaks?”

June Fowler glared up, “Vince Whitman you do not scare me.”

The two glared at each other. Rafael could feel the tension in the air. He wiped the sweat of his brow. 

“Vince go with Sierra and show Wheel Jack our farm,” said their rescuer Crystal.

“But they’ll see-“

“Now Vince,” Once he had gone Crystal turned to the humans. “I’m going to check in on Ironsides now. Try not to get under foot.”

June and Raf had to run to keep us as the winged transformed strode through the passageway into a side cave. The only sources of light were the energon crystals in the walls. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness June felt a rage boil up inside her.

A large male lay wrapped in blankets on a crude pallet. As Crystal knelt down beside him Jack Darby’s mother saw the other occupant.

“You’re keeping a child in this cave? I’ve seen many things in the ER but this is the most stupid, irresponsible thing I have ever laid my eyes on.”

“We’re doing the best we can,” snapped Crystal.

“Well it isn’t enough. Sweetheart come with me,” said June.

The little femme shook her head. Ironsides held her close.

“You’re not taking Winnie away from us. We’re her family,” said Ironsides firmly.

“Well sometimes family is not enough -gah,” June squawked as Crystal snatched up her and Raphael. The femme carried them both from the cave. “What the hell do you think you’re doing? Put me down.”

The femme carried them to the mouth of the cave and set them both down.

“You want to take Winnie away from us? Do you have any idea how to care a child in her condition? No? Then leave her alone.”

“You’re living in stone age conditions,” countered June.

Crystal rounded on the two humans “And whose fault is that? We used to live in a nice farmhouse. Then 10 years ago your drones blew it up. Since then we have been hiding for our lives as you send troops into our land and then you have the gall to call us out. Unbelievable, you literally bombed us into the stone age!”

Rafael at least got the hint, “Come Dr. Fowler let’s go follow Wheel Jack to the farm.”

From the corner of his eye Knock Out saw the two heading out to the desert.

“Where do you think you’re going?” he asked.

“We’re going over to the farm we passed on the way here,” answered Rafael.

“Not walking you’re not,” Knock Out packed his laptop and transformed. “Get in I’ll take you there.”

“I’d rather walk,” said June.

“And I’d rather not be blamed for your deaths, get in.”

“Wait for me” cried WD40 as Knock Out sped off.

“And so, you just stick these seeds into the ground and then the corn magically appears?” asked Wheel Jack skeptically.

“Not magically, you have to care for them. Water them every day, give them fertilizer and pull out any weeds,” answered Sierra. “Doug you can’t eat that yet.”

Doug the Vechicon dropped the corn cob, looking guilty. His attitude changed quickly enough.

“Daddy!” he cried running up to Knock Out. He pulled Knock Out into a hug.

“Watch the paint Doug and try not to step on the humans,” scolded Knock Out.

“Daddy?” asked Colonial Fowler.

“Er, yes, after being created on the Nemesis Doug imprinted on me.”

“Enough about that,” butted in Wheel Jack. “Did you get me the coordinates of the mine?”

“WD40 did.”

“Great, boys let’s go back to the space bridge!” Wheel Jack scooped up Rafael and drove off.

After the dust cleared Fowler spoke up, “Did Wheel Jack just leave us stranded?”

“Looks like it,” replied June.

Knock Out cleared his throat.

“Er, yes thank you for your offer but we still have some business to attend to. You, Vince and Sierra take me to your leader,” said Fowler.

Within the hour the entire group met up with Crystal and the others at the oasis. Ironsides had seated himself on a boulder while Winnie played by the water’s edge. 

Colonial Fowler spoke first, “Dr. Calvin please set up the camera and take the minutes. The date is October 12 2028 time is 09:00 hours this is the first negotiation session between the government of the United States and the beings known as prowlers.”

“I’ll be standing in as a representative for Cybertron,” added Knock Out.

“And we prefer to be called the Transformed,” corrected Ironsides.

“In the Transformed group are, Michael Ironsides, Crystal Novaks, Sierra Maddox and Vince Whitman with the minor Winnie?”

“Cooper,” added Crystal.

“Winnie Cooper, acting as representative from Cybertron is the Autobot medic Knock Out,” continued Fowler. “The Transformed are human survivors of incident 3925 the cyberforming at the site of Autobot base 1 near Jasper Nevada.”

“You mean they claim to be. There is no proof that these- things were once human,” butted in June.

“What do you want Darby’s mom, dental records?” snarked Vince.

“Let’s hold on to the negotiations until I’ve transported Dr.’s Fowler and Calvin back to safety,” said Knock Out diplomatically.

“With all due respect. I’d like to stay and observe the Transformed,” said Calvin.

“Fine by me I’ll pick up some supplies for you,” Knock Out transformed. “Dr. Fowler your chariot awaits.”

June grumbled as she stepped inside of Knock Out. The vain alien did her the courtesy of shutting up as he drove her straight to the base. Without saying a word, the two marched right into the main building only to find it in shambles.

They followed the broken equipment, dented walls and unidentified stains straight to the space bridge. There a shell shocked Miko stood by while a frazzled Raf lay slumped at the space bridge’s controls.

“Oh my God what happened to you?!” exclaimed June.

Knock Out pulled his foot out a clod of mud and shook it.

Miko sighed, “Wheel Jack happened, that’s what. He just barged in hijacked the space bridge. Him and his buddies traveled back and forth carrying out cartloads of energon. They ended up filling the entire base. Honest to God I thought you were bad Knock Out but Wheel Jack takes the cake.”

“Where’s Wheel Jack now?” asked Knock Out.

“Don’t know, don’t care. June can you give Raf a look over?” “answered Miko.

“I think Wheel Jack punctured my spleen,” piped up Raf.

“While this is all fine and dandy, I’m here to file in a report,” said Knock Out. “Colonial Fowler made contact with the Transformed and is in the process of negotiations and Dr. Calvin wants to stay the night and observe the Transformed. Could I get some survival gear and rations for Dr. Calvin?”

“Anything else?” asked Nakadai.

“Two things,” admitted Knock Out. “The Transformed have a young girl in their care. I’d like to get some extra-large toys and some crayons and paper.” Miko made a face. “The second thing how do I put it? What the procedure for ordering deep ground radar scan? We both need to know how much cybermatter is trapped in the ground.” 

Miko looked at him for a while and then sent him off. While he was waiting the red mech decided to go to the wash racks. He let out a string of colorful curses some of them in English. The wash racks we covered in mud. Knock Out was sure some enterprising human could make some pots with what was left there.

Sighing he went to his room. Strangely at first it seemed to be untouched. But upon closer inspection all his high grade was gone. Sighing Knock Out wrote a detailed report to Bumblebee.

As soon as his gear was ready Knock Out packed it all in subspace and drove back to into the desert. When he finally reached the oasis, Fowler was shaking the hand of Ironsides.

“And so, in exchange for a regular supply of biological samples. The EDC will agree not to encroach on your territory without your permission. We’ll meet up in 2 days’ time at 09:00 hours in front of the ruined farmhouse to discuss reparations and the return of our dead. Nice doing business with you. Dr. Calvin I’ll see you later.”

“Nice to see you waited for me,” said Knock Out.

“Just drive me back to the base,” ordered Fowler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a case of writer's block. Sorry it's been awhile since I updated.


	13. Playing Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Dr.s Knock Out and Calvin stay over at the Transformeds' cave, they get a lot of insight the local's true nature and themselves.

Dr. Calvin’s log October 12 2028 day 1 Observing the Transformed:  
As soon as Knock Out had dropped off Colonial Fowler he made a big show of giving toys to Winnie the child in the Transformed care. It was just a physiotherapy ball, some newsprint and pencil crayons but to Winnie it was a treasure. She ran after the ball until the head female Crystal announced it was time for lunch.

Knock Out drove off to the oasis for and I quote, “A much needed bath after driving through the dust all day.” Cleanliness is almost an obsession with him. Still he did remember to drop off my supplies before he left.

Crystal and Sierra lit a fire while Vince announced he was going to catch something for dinner. He left in the direction of the farm. Ironsides still recovering from an operation sat by and watched.

A few minutes later a shiny Knock Out came back. He peered over the shoulders of the women as they prepared a meal. He seemed to be especially intrigued by Crystal’s work. Though I’d admit it was fascinating to watch as well.

As the 2 females cooked their skin formed patterns much like what a cuttlefish does in the wild. Corn and vegetables were replaced by their metallic substitutes. It was clear that the temperatures used were much higher than conventional cooking. Crystal shooed me off a couple of times because of the intense heat. In no time Vince was back with a handful of eggs which were then fried up, then the real show began.

Once the food was prepared Winnie helped set the table or rather the patch of ground. It was clear that the Transformed had been scavenging in the remains of Jasper as they used shovels and pitch forks for utensils. Knock Out looked at them and then fumbled trying to use the shovel. He was a stranger in a strange land.

When the meal was finished Knock Out stood up said “Who wants to play doctor.”

Knock Out’s Journal Expedition 2 Day 4

After a very interesting breakfast and being introduced to the concept of eating utensils, I went down to business. For scientific and medical purposes, I suggested that I scan and examine the Transformed bodies starting with Ironsides whom I operated on yesterday. I even invited Dr. Calvin over to observe the proceedings, her input proved quite valuable.

The medical scans proved to be quite enlightening for both Dr. Calvin and myself. Their physiology proved to be remarkably similar to Cybertronians even having T cogs except for 2 glaring differences. The transformed only have one set of sex organs each and they have 2 processors inside their skull.

While conferring with Dr. Calvin she observed that aside from their composition the Transformed physiology stayed remarkably the same as humanity’s. While it would explain a lot of things, the existence of denta, our energon processing system and the shape of our intake manifolds. The implication that Cybertronians are the descendants of beings who were exposed to cybermatter in the past is quite disturbing.

Who were the original Primes and just how did Cybertron come into existence?

After I had finished scanning them all I gave Ironsides a clean bill of health. The locals and Dr. Calvin then insisted that they scan me themselves. Vince made a rude remark about my sex organs and they all were fascinated by my spark chamber. It was hard explaining to them that this is where my spark, my soul resides. They were all quiet after that.

Once the examinations were over Dr. Calvin noticed that Knock Out was unusually quiet as he packed his equipment away. She waited until he was typing on his laptop alone and approached him.

“Is something the matter? You seem disappointed,” she asked.

“It’s nothing. Silly me for expecting aliens to be like me that’s all.” Knock Out wiped a tear away.

“It’s about them not having that spark thing isn’t it?”

“I wouldn’t expect you to understand.”

“Then explain it to me.”

“My people come in many shapes and sizes but the one thing they have is common is possessing a spark. I was hoping to induct Crystal and the others into Cybertronian society but that won’t be possible now.”

“Too bad for you. You’ll just have to find another way to get into the Autobots’ good graces.”

“You really do think I’m a soulless monster. don’t you? Here is my soul! Now show me yours.”

Knock Out opened his chest. Nestled in the center lay a dull indigo orb. Waves of sadness and loneliness emanated from it. Susan Calvin know with certainty that they had all severely misjudged the lonely red mech. She looked away. Above them both flew a clearly robotic looking bird 

“Is that a drone?” she asked.

“Yes, I asked Lt. Nakadai to scan for cybermatter.”

“That isn’t one of ours.”

Next thing Dr. Calvin knew Knock Out had scooped her up, transformed and belted her inside as he drove straight to the cave. When they got there, Vince, Sierra and Crystal were grabbing all their things while Ironsides carried little Winnie into the cave. Knock Out didn’t release Dr. Calvin until he was deep inside the cave. 

Once everyone was inside Crystal glared at Dr. Calvin. “I thought we agreed to no incursions in our territory.”

“It isn’t one of ours. We don’t have the budget for that sophisticated a drone. Are you sure it isn’t one of your birds?”

“Very, the herring gulls all died during the blast.”

“Shut it! They could hear us,” hissed Vince.

“I’m going for a look,” said Sierra. She stripped off. Crawling on all fours she went into camouflage and crept to the mouth of the cave.

There were men hanging around the mouth of the cave. While wearing civilian clothes, their weapons and general bearing belied their appearances. These were soldiers, through and through and they were walking inside their home. As fast as she was able Sierra scurried back. 

“Shit, shit, shit, they’re coming inside,” she hissed.

“We know what to do. Knock Out, Calvin stayed behind us,” ordered Crystal.

The remaining Transformed stripped down. Ironsides handed Winnie to Knock Out. Once the 4 huddled together, they went into camouflage. The effect was a large stone wall indistinguishable from the rest of the cave. 

On the other side of the new wall the soldiers could be heard rifling around. The tension was palatable. Dr. Calvin hitched her breath. Little Winnie stifled a sob. She clutched Knock Out tightly as the medic absentmindedly stroked her. They waited there for a couple of hours until the Tranformed separated and dressed.

Tentatively Dr. Calvin and the others stepped out. The military group had left but not before trashing Calvin’s campsite.

“I’ll take you back to base then,” said Knock Out.

“No, I came to observe. I’m staying here. We’re can send our report through the radio,” said Calvin firmly.

Upon hearing the new Colonial Fowler clearly was not pleased. With a clearly veiled threat he ordered Knock Out to protect Dr. Calvin. 

Crystal broke the uncomfortable silence, “Right how would you like a tour of our home?”

“Er, what?” asked Knock Out.

“You and Dr. Calvin want to know more about us? What better way than a tour of our rooms?” Crystal continued. “Most of the day we spend outside but the nights can get quite cold. Here we have the living and storage room.

Susan and Knock Out looked around. There were a few jars and blankets around a Cybertronian sized fire pit. Crystal led them into another cave. Tools lay scattered on a large table. On the other side were a loom, spinning wheel and some bedding. There was also a neat pile of rock slabs.

“What’s that?” asked Knock Out.

“I’m making paper. We have a few books that might be of interest for the both of you,” answered Crystal. “There you are Winnie do you want to show our guests your room?”

Winnie nodded. She led them into a small cave. Giant books and toys surrounded a pile of colorful bedding. Upon closer look Knock Out and Dr. Calvin could see a doll fashioned from a painted gourd. The physiotherapy ball lay right beside Winnie’s pillow.

“Winnie your room is a mess. Clean it up,” scolded Crystal. 

She led them to a small room closer to the mouth of the cave. Ironsides’ bedding lay there along with a handcrafted set of binoculars. Knock Out knelt in for a closer look.

“Ah yes, I’m quite proud of that. From the blankets to the books I made everything here,” boasted Crystal.

Knock out felt a pressure in his belly. Because Cybertronians get their energy from liquid energon, at first. he didn’t know what it was but as the pressure lowered, he knew exactly what it was. He leaned into Crystal’s ear.

“Can you direct me to the waste chute? I need to get rid of my own waste,” he said quietly.

“You need to poop? Why didn’t you say so? The coast should be clear. I’ll take you to our outhouse,” she replied.

As Crystal led the medic to the outhouse, Dr. Calvin made a note to try and retrieve some of that waste. For scientific purposes of course.

When Knock Out came back Dr. Calvin found a safe spot to perch and simply observed the strange family in action. By the light of the fire Sierra made some sort of tea, while sprawled out on the floor Winnie drew with her new paper and crayons. Ironsides wrote in some sort of journal while Vince.

“What are you doing you fool?!” cried out Knock Out.

“I’m just making some arrowheads,” explained Vince.

“With energon crystals? Energon is a highly volatile substance, any disturbance and it will explode. Do you want the whole cavern to fall in on us?!”

“Chill I’ve like done this hundreds of times.”

“Clearly you people need some education about your circumstances. First off energon is a highly explosive substance. The only reason you are able to enjoy your cooking is because the impurities in your food stabilize it. Much like a stick of dynamite compared to nitroglycerin.

Secondly aliens and by extension – you are a government secret. Nobody else is supposed to know you to exist….”

Knock Out went on to explain what the dangers their ecosystem posed to the rest of the world and about the dangers of their large size. He went onto discuss his home planet Cybertron, the devastation caused by the civil war and current energy crisis.

“And while Cybertron has many flaws it does have one advantage. Everyone is your size, you’ll be able to sit at real tables, move around and live in apartments all without worrying about your safety,” finished Knock Out.

“And what if we don’t want to go to Cybertron?” asked Ironsides.

Knock Out sighed, “Then there are the colonies. If I’m honest they’re probably better for you but if the rogue drone and the soldiers didn’t convince you I don’t know what will. Think about Winnie, does she deserve to grow up like this?”

The room fell into a thoughtful silence. No one looked at another until Winnie spoke up.

“I’m hungry,” she said.

The strange family cooked a small meal, Susan felt hungry but all she had was an energy bar. Soon it was Winnie’s bedtime. Knock Out read her a story while the little girl sat in his lap. He looked so fatherly. 

Later in the evening Sierra and Vince into their room. Crystal helped Ironsides up and the both of them went to their rooms. Knock Out wrapped himself in a blanket and dozed off. Soon Susan fell asleep too.


	14. Midnight Follies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their respective planets Arcee and Knock Out get into mischief

As soon as Dr, Calvin started snoring, Knock Out’s eyes snapped open. He crawled over to the prone psychiatrist. Tentatively he poked her. The woman was out like a light. Now it was time to make his move.

Quietly he crept into Crystal’s room. He shook her awake.

“Crystal, get up I have some to show and the others,” he hissed.

Crystal rubbed her eyes, “What about Dr. Calvin?”

“She’s not coming. This is only for you.”

Soon enough all the Transformed were up. Little Winnie rubbed her eyes sleepily.

“Mind telling why you woke us up in the middle of the night?” said Vince testily.

Knock suppressed a laugh. Vince like the others were wearing night shirts. The idea of clothing for Cybertronians was stupid, night wear even more so.

“Er, yes, ladies and gentlemen I am going to teach you another survival trick, the art of transforming. Transforming allows you to change shape either to hide or for simple transportation. It’ll make your lives so much easier. Follow me to Jasper and we’ll begin our lessons,” announced Knock Out.

“Can I become an airplane?” asked Winnie.

The thought of a 4season old flying around away from any supervision frightened the red mech. He paused a moment and then spoke.

“No sweetie this is just for the grownups.”

“Then I will stay behind to watch over Winnie and Dr. Calvin,” volunteered Ironsides.

“Fine, don’t be jealous when your friends come back with a fabulous makeover. Everybody else into camo mode and let’s go into town.”

Walking took a lot longer than Knock Out expected. Still they all made it into Jasper and to his target, the car dealership. Knock Out preened as he began his speech.

“Transformation has existed as long as Cybertron has. All life including my species had the ability to change shape. The reasons are varied ranging from defense to transportation. You all are excellent at camouflage but sometimes the best defense is getting the hell away.”

“Wouldn’t like turning into a jet be the most feasible?” asked Sierra.

“Maybe but not here. Earth has a sophisticated airline tracking system. Any unauthorized planes would be quickly spotted and tracked. It is expensive and requires a mentor to master any sort of flight. Your best bet is here where you can drive off and fade into the background. Allow me to show you.”

Knock Out searched for the least ugly looking car. Activating his T-cog, he scanned the car and transformed.

“There now I’m a Ferrari. I can reach speeds up to 211 miles per hour,” boasted Knock Out.

Sierra scanned an unremarkable compact and transformed. “How’s this.”

“You’ll fit right in,” said Knock Out kindly.

Crystal narrowed her eyes and found an abandoned police vehicle outside. Activating her scanner, she transformed into a police car. “I’m a cop car. I can go as fast I want.”

Very clever, this would open so many doors more than a simple civilian car would. Knock Out’s musing was interrupted by Vince’s outburst.

“I know exactly what I want to scan,” said Vince.

He ran out of the car lot into a small forgettable neighbourhood. The others followed in their vehicle mode. Vince stopped, at an otherwise forgettable house except for one thing. Laying the driveway was a flame painted abomination. The former bully smiled down.

“Hello baby, I’ve missed you,” said Vince. He scanned his car and transformed.

“Vince! What part of fading into the background don’t you understand?” snapped Knock Out. “You you’ve turned yourself into a hot rod.”

“Why am I suddenly so hungry?” asked Vince.

He transformed and clutched his belly. Vince was a flashy nightmare. Even in his root mode flames covered his chest. They even were flickering.

“Your carbon reserves have been depleted making your tires. You must- Vince what are you doing?”

The young mech pulled up a small tree and bit into it. Knock Out winced as he imagined the splinters lodging in the boy’s mouth. 

“I’m hungry too,” said Sierra.

Knock Out blocked her way. “Do not eat the trees. There are other easier things to eat.”

“What about gasoline?” asked Crystal. This one at least had sense. 

“Gasoline is more than fine,” replied Knock Out.

“I don’t feel too good,” said Vince.

Serves you right for rushing in. Thank Primus the war was over. Vince wouldn’t have lasted 10 minutes.

When they reached the gas station, Crystal transformed. Her new form was lovely. Where her plating was not an iridescent white, dark blue covered her wings, torso except for her upper chest. On her forehead was a colourful chevron that went from red to yellow. Her interface equipment was now covered by a playful blue metal skirt. Strangely enough she looked more arousing than when she-

“How do I look?” asked Sierra. She was covered in green plating that matched the colour of her eyes.

“Good,” answered Knock Out casually.

As the two femmes drank from the gas pumps, Knock Out pulled the splinters from Vince’s mouth. Still it would be much better if he waited until day when the light was better but mouths are so sensitive.

“You ladies done?” asked Knock Out. The two femmes gave him a thumbs up. “Good because it’s time to leave.”

The drive was much faster than walking. Still it was getting light as drove towards the cave. When they got there Dr. Calvin was waiting for them.

“Where the hell have you been?! What have you been doing?!” she said with her hands on her hips.

“Sorry I couldn’t stop her,” said Ironsides sheepishly.

“That’s alright,” said Knock Out. “Well Dr. Calvin I was showing my new friends the skills they need to survive in their present condition.”

“What did you do?”

“Please don’t shout Winnie is still sleeping,” said Ironsides. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to check in on the sheep.”

“Knock Out my mouth still hurts,” said Vince.

“When it becomes lighter, I’ll get the rest of those splinters out. Until then don’t eat of drink anything,” warned Knock Out.

The sun had not even risen when Ironsides crept up to the base. Years of hiding made him suspicious of anything Fowler said. He crept closer to the base. There were plenty of vehicles about, planes, jeeps and then he saw it the perfect fit. Running on sheer instinct he scanned an Oshkosh L-ATV. Maybe not the prettiest vehicle but perfect for blending in at the EDC base. He put on his clothes and walked back.

When he got back home, Ironsides found an angry Dr. Calvin shouting at Knock Out. The two women were carrying baskets as they left with Winnie.

“-and you just let him go!” shouted Calvin.

“Where’s Vince?” asked Ironsides.

“Out for a drive. Like I told Dr. Calvin, he’s his own person. Free to go wherever he wants. I just gave him the keys to do so. Besides he’s easy enough to spot,” said Knock Out coolly.

Back on Cybertron

It was the dead of night in Kaon. Most of the bots were sleeping or recovering from the food poisoning. That still didn’t help stop Arcee’s worries about being caught. Her energon pump was pounding as she drove to Scalpel’s home. 

Once there should pounded on the door of the Cybertronian Humane Society.

“Scalpel, open up. It’s me Arcee.”

A slot in door opened. Greenish eyes peered out.

“What do you want? I’ve done nothing.” The greenish eyes darted looking for other Autobots.

“Relax I’m alone. Can I come in?”

“Bulkhead hasn’t returned the tools. I have nothing.”

“What I need is your mind.”

The door swung open. , Arcee rushed in. The bunker looked much cleaner now. 

“We had a batch of bad energon, thanks to Rachet,” expained Arcee. “The others are all bedridden.”

“I only have so much kibble.”

“That not what I want. Other than Rachet you are the only scientifically trained person I know on Cybertron. I need you to start making the synthetic energon.”

“I’m not a chemist.”

“You’re the best we’ve got right now.”

“I don’t think your friends would trust me enough.”

“It’s just for fuel. Wheel Jack came back with a batch of fresh energon. Here’s the formula.”

“Anything else?”

“Actually yes, our number are far too small. I need you to give me any information on potential survivors out there.” Scalpel wrote on his data pad. After half a breem he returned it to her. “These are all Decepticon facilities!”

“They are some neutrals.”

“But still.”

“Arcee who do you think I am? I am a Decepticon. Of course, I only know about my faction’s bunkers. Okay there is one person I know who could help. The owner of Maccadam’s old alehouse. He truly was a neutral but the mech knew everything. If he’s still alive he’s your best shot.”

Arcee did something totally unexpected. 

“Thank you,” she said and drove off into the night.


	15. Meanwhile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Knock Out studies the Transformed life goes on in Cybertron. Megatron reveals a very disturbing secret.

Caminus  
It was sheer luck that Ultra Magnus and Alpha Trion had reached Caminus during the New Year’s celebrations but cold planning that they approach the space port during the night shift. Even in the shadow zone Alpha Trion could sense Ultra Magnus’ unease.

“Sire would it not be better to approach the space bridge during the day shift where there would be more competent technicians on hand?” asked Magnus fretfully.

Alpha Trion answered back “No, you and I both know enough to do what must be done. Besides what we’re doing isn’t technically legal.”

Still Ultra Magnus felt uneasy as inexperienced maintenance crew ran towards his landing ship. Once on the ground he transformed and drove to the space bridge rings. He drove past the bored technicians until he came to an older model sitting slumped at her controls.

“That one,” ordered Alpha Trion. “And be sure to offer her the high grade you stashed.”

His appearance all set Alpha Trion released his chest couplings and let Laser beak go.

Cybertron  
Bumblebee had just finished the energon Wheel Jack provided when he heard a knock at the door.

“Wheel Jack just in time. Come in,” called out Bumblebee.

“Now that you’re feeling better, I got you a little gift from Earth,” Wheel Jack tossed Bumblebee a bag.

“Er what is it?”

“Just some seeds Knock Out’s locals got for me. You stick them in the ground and they grow food.”

“Speaking of which, I’ve just received a call from Earth. I got quite a few complaints about you.”

“Hey desperate times called for desperate measures. Or did you still want Rachet’s tainted fuel in your lines?”

“I’ll be the first to admit that the energon you got was a literal lifesaver but still you endangered Knock Out’s mission.”

“No sir I saved it.”

“You expect me to believe that?”

“When I got there the humans hated Knock Out, they thought he was the worst. Instead I showed them all just how bad it could be and I managed to get us a new energon source.”

“You trashed their base and we’ve no idea on how to grow this – stuff.”

“That’s Knock Out’s job, and now the humans have in their tiny little minds just what a little angel he has been.”

“They asked me never to let you back again.”

“Earth was your home away from home not mine.”

“Still write a semi sincere apology and help out Bulkhead.”

The Wrecker gave a cheeky salute and left the office. It was time for Bumblebee’s next appointment. 

“Bumblebee I just dealt with our tainted fuel energon problem when I visited Scalpel for any information on potential survivors,” said Arcee. She handed Bumblebee a datapad.

“These are all Decepticons or neutrals! And half of them are hospitals or nursing homes.”

“Remember who Scalpel is but I did highlight a very useful contact.”

“Maccadam’s Old Alehouse? It’s still standing?!”

“No idea sir but at the very least there should be cache of energon.”

“And just how did you deal with our tainted energon problem?”

“I gave the synth en formula to Scalpel. I have another suggestion how about we revive this guy?”

Bumble laughed, “There’s a Decepticon named Popover?”

“A baker by profession. He at least would know how to make the synthetic energon palatable.”

“Fine you do that. I’m going to wet my whistle at Maccadam’s.”

Bulkhead had just finished feeding the tools their kibble when he heard a timid knocking at the door.

“Door’s open!” he shouted. “Ah WD40 what brings you here?”

“Sir over the past 15 years we have built over 100 000 housing units.”

“Go on spit it out.”

“It’s just that in all this time not one Cybertronian has returned to us.”

“Well nobody’s going to come if the planet’s still trashed. We need to keep on working.”

“It’s not that, er, how do I put maybe we should build somewhere else.” Bulkhead raised an eyebrow. “Even the Decepticons were afraid of Megatron. Maybe it’s not such a good idea to build in Kaon or near the Nemesis, sir.”

“That’s actually a god point. I’ll discuss this at the next meeting until then how about you work on the roads leading to Iacon?”

Bumblebee’s drive took a lot longer than expected. The roads were pitted and cracked still he made it to Iacon and by sunset. Following the coordinates, he walked through the ruins until he came to a brightly lit neon sign. Welcome to Maccadam’s it said and pointed down a set of stairs of a ruined building.

Bumbleebee rubbed his eyes. This was so unreal. After Optimus Prime’s retreat every building in Iacon had been bombed to the ground. Not one building was left standing and to find a bar here.

Cautiously the yellow mech climbed down the stairs. As he entered the bar, he saw a burly mech cleaning glasses and Megatron seated at the bar.

“Welcome to Maccadams, put your weapons away. No fighting allowed,” said the bartender.

“Megatron what are you doing here?!”

Megatron took a swig of his energon, “What does it look like I’m trying to get drunk.”

The bartender put something down in front of Bumblebee. “You look tired how about I give you a little pick me up?”

Bumblebee stared at the plate. On it was a glowing red fruit.

“Er, thanks what is it?”

“Just a little something I picked up from Earth. How about we watch the news?”

The bartender flicked on the screen behind him. A sports match from Caminus was playing. Megatron rolled his eyes.

“Unless it bleeds, I don’t consider it entertainment,” said Megatron.

The scene cut out. “We interrupt this New Year’s match for some ground breaking news. Alpha Trion has been found alive. “said a newscaster. The cut to an emaciated bearded bot being placed on a stretcher.

Megatron’s glass broke in his hand. He stared at the screen shuddering with rage. “That two timing fragger!”

“Whoa, easy there,” said Bumblebee. “Why the dramatics?”

“Because he was playing both sides. Soundwave was Alpha Trion in disguise.” Bumblebee’s jaw dropped. “You really didn’t believe that slag about a vow of silence, did you? Or they face covering screen? Think about it after all the destruction I wagered why did I never waver in my resolve? Because I believed I was right. With Alpha Trion’s support I broke countless coups. I knew every move that Orion made and I always believed him when he said my cause was just. Billions of lives were lost because of him.”

“And now he’ll lead the refugees back to a world he’d destroyed,” sighed Bumblebee.

“Game, set and match,” grimaced Megatron.

“You – you need to get back to Kaon tell the others.”

“And do what? You are just a handful of people. They’ll be thousands coming here, all of them seeing Alpha Trion as their savior.”

Bumbleebee sighed and sucked on his tomato.

Back at Kaon Scalpel looked at the still body of Super Optic. The little microscope might have pulled though if Scalpel hadn’t been poisoned. As it was, the living tool passed away during the night. What was he going to tell his friend Knock Out? And where could he get a replacement?


	16. Breakfast at Yuma City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vince sets out of his own. Naturally Knock Out is there to pick up the pieces.

“Take me home,” ordered Dr. Calvin.

Knock Out dutifully transformed. As Calvin got in, he spoke up. “Before you go crawling back to that hideous base how about we follow Vince for a while.”

“You mean you weren’t just going to leave him alone out there?”

“It’s called giving them enough rope to hang themselves with. Vince has to learn for himself that Earth is no longer his home. Besides I was one of the Decepticons’ best trackers.”

“Really?”

“That and I planted a tracking bug on our little Hot Rod. So how about I treat you to breakfast then?”

“I didn’t bring my purse.”

“I said I’d be treating you to breakfast. I happen to have quite a sizable bank account on Earth.”

The thought of leaving the desert and having a decent meal cinched it for her. “We get back in time for the negotiations tomorrow and I want Winnie’s pictures.”

On the road and away from the desert Vince never felt so free. As he drove towards the California border, he saw the flash of headlights in his rearview mirror. He must have been speeding. Increasing his speed Vince turned around a corner and went into camo.

He laughed as he sped off. In the rearview mirror he saw the cop stop and step out of his car confused. Better stick to the back roads for now.

Finally, he was in California. Los Angles, the big lights and the underground street racing all waited for him. That was for the night. For now, Vince drove into the Sequoia reserve. 

Surrounded by the huge trees Vince felt right at home. It was off season so the young Transformed had the entire forest to himself. He pulled off the road, transformed and sat down. On his lap were the energon cubes that Knock Out had given him. Vince took a swig. Tap water had more flavor. What he wouldn’t give for a beer right now. Still he was enjoying his day out.

The skies darkened and it began to rain. Vince transformed and drove off to find shelter. Only there were no buildings meant to accommodate him. Not unless he wanted to spend the night in a garage, as a car. Vince sighed and found an underpass. It was going to be a long day.

“Vince is staying still right now?” asked Sue Calvin.

“The weather report says rain in his area. He must be missing the nice warm cave right now,” gloated the red mech. “More importantly that gives you time to eat.”

Rain spattered Knock Out’s windshield. “What about you?”

“A little rain never bothered me. I’m used to roughing it.”

“Really?” From the impression Knock Out gave Sue he seemed like a pampered mech.

“I care more for my safety than my comfort. Not by much though.” Knock Out opened his glove compartment. “Here, take my bank card. The pin is 1234. It was a shared account, okay.”

The drive through at the bank gave Dr. Calvin $200. Then it was off to a nearby diner where Susan shoveled in her food. It had been a long time since she had a decently cooked meal. After breakfast Knock Out drove her to a small hotel. 

“There’s no garage,” pointed out Calvin. “What about you?”

“Like I said I’m used to roughing it. In fact, after a downpour my partner, Breakdown, would polish and buff me down.”

“Partner?”

“Husband is a more accurate term. Now get inside one of us can’t afford to get a chill.”

By the time the rain had stopped it was already dark. Vince transformed and drove away from his hiding place. Driving around the highways, he finally found what he was looking for an underground street race. One of his friends even waved at him. He got into line and revved his engines. This was going to be so good. 

Dr. Calvin woke to Knock Out’s blaring horn. She didn’t realize that she had fallen asleep. She poked her head out.

“Vince is on the move get in,” ordered Knock Out.

“It’s still raining.”

“Not for Vince.” They drove off. “Any idea where Vince is heading?”

“Probably to an illegal street race. I met him before and he was quite the racer. Oh no.”

“What do you mean oh no?”

“He’s heading back. This is going to be ugly.”

“In what way?”

“If I’m right then Vince has discovered just how out of place he is in the world right now. Get ready for a lot crying when we get back to Jasper. I’m going to listen in on the police broadbands to make sure he hasn’t done anything stupid.”

“Wait, we’re driving back to Nevada.”

“We’ll be waiting for him when he gets back home.”

Dr. Calvin was sure they were breaking the speed limit but Knock Out seemed to be a master at evading the police. In no time they were back home. The medic lit a fire and sat as innocently as you please. A little while later Vince came driving in. 

“Hey watch the paint Vince!” scolded Knock Out.

“Don’t call me that! I’m not a Vince anymore. I- I went out racing. It was -so fun then one of the guys said let’s meet up for burgers!” Vince sobbed into Knock Out’s arms. There was cyber snot everywhere.

“There, there.”

Vince lifted his head. His eyes were swollen. “I can’t eat burgers, drink beer or go on dates anymore. I’m not human anymore I’m a Hot Rod!” Knock out held him awkwardly as Vince sobbed some more. “I want my mom.”


	17. In the Wee Hours of the Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the wee hours of the morning Knock Out makes and unpleasant discovery. In order to set things right he rushes over to Cybertron

After washing off Hot Rod’s snot Knock Out pulled out his laptop. It was time to catch up on the news. The red mech clicked on a site where a delicious looking orange mech sat as an anchorman. 

“And in the latest news on Caminus Alpha Trion has been retrieved from the shadow zone,” the screen tuned on to a very familiar looking face being put onto a stretcher and carried out. “He has been sent to the Caminus Research Hospital. Now to our correspondent Greenlight in Caminus.”

Knock Out swore. He slammed the laptop shut and raced into the cave. He shook Crystal awake.

“Crystal, Crystal I need your farm’s water pump.” Said Knock Out.

“Knock Out it’s the middle of the night. What do you want?” asked the beautiful femme as she rubbed her eyes.

“I need to pump out vast quantities of cybermatter and return to Cybertron right away!”

“Wouldn’t the mine have sump pumps?”

Knock Out couldn’t resist. He kissed Crystal full on the lips. Their mouths opened, tongues darting. Her arms wrapped around him. Knock Out tumbled onto the bedding. Then he looked at the mean surroundings.

“I’m sorry, I have to stop. Do you think you’ll be alright at the negotiations?” asked Knock Out.

“With that wakeup call I’ll be fine for the rest of the day. Hurry back though,” said Crystal.

The ache he felt in his pelvic plating agreed with her. Using the mine’s maps, he quickly found where the equipment was located. A quick elevator ride and the medic came back with a pump. Crystal was waiting for him. She held out a small bundle. Knock out looked inside. There were several glowing corn seeds.

“Thought you might like to sweeten the pot,” said Crystal.

“Thank you, this’ll make my job easier,” said Knock Out.

“Once more thing, how are you going to carry the cybermatter with you?”

“I already have a plan for that.”

He drove to the nearest highway. It was not yet morning and Jasper was abandoned but there would still be cars and trucks on the road. A tanker passed him by. Knock Out scanned it. He didn’t have to look in the mirror to know that he was hideous, but one had to make sacrifices.

New form set Knock Out drove to the first cybermatter puddle he came across. He transformed into robot mode and set up the pump. Using a bit of trickery, he stuck the hose into where the tank’s opening hatch would be and transformed this time into a tanker truck. 

As he felt his tank filling up Knock Out radioed the EDC base. “Knock Out to EDC base. This is an emergency call. Get me Colonial Fowler.

“It’s 3 am in the morning. What could you possibly want?” said a rather sleepy soldier.

“What part of emergency don’t you understand? Get me Colonial Fowler. I need to use the space bridge right away.” 

“Don’t get you’re armor twisted up. I’m calling the Colonial,” Was the entire base staffed by amateurs and idiots?

A couple of minutes later Fowler came on the line, “Colonial Fowler speaking, sorry about the Private. You said this is an emergency?”

“I need to go to Cybertron right away.”

“Can’t this wait until after the negotiations?”

“No, it can’t. If I wait any longer there might not be a Cybertron to go back to.”

“Do you want me to patch you into Bumblebee?”

“I can’t report this, not over the conn lines. Just have the space bridge waiting. One more thing Colonial Fowler, I’ll be looking a little different when I get to base.”

“Got it. I’ll have Raf warm it up for you.”

Knock Out drove as fast as he could towards the base. When he got there the gates were closed. 

“Open up I need to get in,” Knock Out honked his horn.

The guard rubbed his eyes. “Sir, let me see your identity.”

“It’s me Knock Out. How many giant talking robots do you know?”

Still the little idiot did not move. If Knock could transform. he would have throttled the toy soldier.

“Open the gates Potter. That’s an order,” called out Fowler.

Despite being in his slippers and pajamas the Colonial gave the air of authority. The Private at the gate practically jumped as he opened the gates and let Knock Out in. Once inside Fowler walked up to him.

“Is this something I should know about?” he asked.

“Just that there is an enemy to both Earth and Cybertron heading right over to my home turf. Now open the large doors. I need to take this cargo without spilling a drop,” replied Knock Out.

Finally, at the space bridge the former sportscar was greeted by a very sleepy Rafael.

“Where’s Knock Out?” asked the hairy little gnome.

“Right here,” Raf woke up right away. “Now send me to Cybertron tout suite.”

Not even bothering to say thank you the ex-sportscar, ex-medic drove straight on through. 

“He looks frightened,” observed the hairy young man.

Back on Cybertron, Knock Out drove straight to the Nemesis. He noticed other than the Eradicons not a single mech was outside. Inside the halls the Nemesis was similarly empty. Neither was there a receptionist waiting outside Bumblebee’s office.

“Knock Out to Bumblebee are you in your office?” conned the ex-con.

“We’re a little busy right now. Come back later,” replied the new commander.

“It can’t wait. I have something to tell you of the outmost importance. Open your doors right away!”

The doors opened inside were the rest of the Autobots except with Megatron of all people. They stared at each other in stunned silence until Smokescreen spoke up.

“Knock Out, what happened to you?” asked the young mech.

“It’s not important, none of it is important. A while back I repaired Soundwave’s visor and I got a look at his face.”

“Get to the point,” said Bumblebee.

“I’m getting to it,” Knock Out said. “It didn’t seem important at first. But then I saw the news, Soundwave is back and he’s Alpha Trion.”

“We know, Knock Out. Bumblebee and Megatron just told us,” said Bulkhead.

“So, unless you have a solution to our problem I suggest you leave,” added Megatron.

“Actually, I do, somebody pump out this cybermatter and I can explain,” said Knock Out.

After Bulkhead graciously pumped out the cyber matter and placed it into an empty fuel tank. Knock Out transformed.

“Ugh, I look absolutely hideous,” stated Knock Out.

“Knock Out stop whining about your looks,” said Bumblebee.

“I turned myself into a tanker to deliver this stuff thank you very much. The least I could do is complain,” Knock Out continued. “Any solar cycle now Soundwave will be coming and he will not be alone. He will have thousands of supporters right behind him.”

“We know that already,” said Bulkhead.

“I propose we create our own supporters,” the Autobots and Megatron all stared at him. “It’s very simple not all Cybertronians were able to leave. Instead they put themselves into stasis lock and holed up here. There were several types of institutions that did this with their staff, factories, schools, hospitals and nursing homes. “

“Very clever, you propose to heal the maimed and injured left behind but what about the energon needed to support such a population explosion?” asked Megatron.

“Yep, yep I can easily make more synth en,” boasted Ratchet. They all winced at that remark.

“I heard about the food poisoning,” snarked Knock Out. “If Scalpel isn’t already making your energon, I suggest reviving a doctor or a scientist first. I’ve also got another solution up my sleeve.” He pulled out the bag Crystal gave him. “What I have here is corn. By planting it in the ground you’ll have a renewable energon source within the year.”

“We don’t have that long,” snapped Ratchet.

“Within an Earth year,” corrected Knock Out. “I have right on Earth a group of experts who can grow and process this corn into an edible source of nutrition. All we have to do is open a space bridge and bring them in.”

“Knock Out I’m glad you’ve thought this all through but we’re too busy to babysit a bunch of primitives,” said Bumblebee.

“These primitives were once humans. They have survived on their own for over 15 years. Don’t dismiss them. Primus knows I’m the last person who should be saying this but Optimus believed in giving all creatures a chance to prove themselves.”

“Knock Out wait! I’m sorry,” Bumblebee could not believe what he was saying. “We’ll let them in after you train them.”

“Come again?”

“You know, self defense, transforming, speaking Cybertronian, reading, writing not getting stepped upon.”

“They’re the same size as us.”

“My bad, I should really read your reports more often. Just don’t go just yet. We need your help,” pleaded Bumblebee.

“There’s a nursing home in Iacon. Even Megatron thought it unsporting to blow up decrepit relics. I’ll change and then I’ll revive the residents there.”

“I’m coming too,” butted in Ratchet.

The experience was about as enjoyable as Knock Out predicted. When he was searching for a decent vehicle to scan Rachet complained about him wasting time. After Knock Out scanned a racer and drove off, Rachet complained about him going too fast. When they actually reached the bombed-out shell of St. Prima’s Rachet pushed him aside.

“Stay behind me. We don’t want to panic these bots with the sight of a Decepticon,” ordered Rachet. 

The dried-up medic then proceeded to punch in an entrance code at the door. It bleeped, Rachet tried again and again until Knock Out finally had enough and punched in the correct codes.

“You know it disturbs me that you, as a Decepticon, had access to our most vulnerable citizens,” snapped Rachet.

“What can I say, I had to eat,” said Knock Out.

Rachet shoved his way past the red medic inside the building. This time the old medic managed to turn on the power. Stumbling over the wreckage, the old wreck marched to a back room where several Autobot low ranking care workers and their patients lay in stasis pods. Rachet stumbled without the excuse of wreckage to a pod containing a medic. Knock Out twinged as Rachet rushed the waking procedures.

As the young medic lay spluttering Rachet began his speech, “Welcome to a new revitalized Cybertron Ambulon. The war was long, with many losses including our Prime but we won.”

Ambulon blinked, “Are you drunk?”

“I’ll have you know I haven’t touched a drop of high grade since this morning.” Ambulon groaned then he brightened up.

“Knock Out, fancy meeting you again. Why aren’t you in a gulag?” asked the young medic.

“I happen to be very useful,” laughed Knock Out.

“Wait you know Knock Out?”

“He was very helpful in treating a rampant – blood infection running through our patients at the time,” stated Ambulon.

“Oh, you were one of those doctors, were you?” asked Rachet to Knock Out.

“I am the very soul of discretion,” replied Knock Out. “Now Ambulon we have in our possession a new treatment that will guarantee to bring all your patients back to the peak of health.”

“Which we will be providing free of charge,” butted in Rachet. “Allow me to demonstrate.”

“Ambulon, help me find a likely patient,” said Knock Out loudly.

“Right this way, Knock Out, I have a good fit right on back,” once they were out of sight Ambulon leaned over to Knock Out. “What’s wrong with him?”

“High grade abuse, it’s affecting his cognitive functions. Are there any more of your colleagues we can revive?”

“We’ve got Oil Bath, Easy Chair and Sleeper Hold but they’re not medics.”

“All in the peak of health?” Ambulon nodded. “Good, we’ll revive them next and one of your patients. Who do you think would be a good candidate?”

“We have Perceptor, an Autobot scientist. His optics blew out.”

“Hmm good call. Now where’s your physiotherapy bath?”

“I’m waiting,” called out Ratchet.

“Coming, “called out Ambulon. Quickly the pair found Perceptor and pulled him out of his stasis pod. 

“What’s going on?” asked a groggy Perceptor.

“We won,” said Ambulon.

“And now we’re getting you fixed,” added Knock Out.

“Is it time for another rash scraping?” asked Perceptor.

Rachet took a hold of Perceptor’s arm causing the scientist to flinch. “You Perceptor are one very lucky mech.”

“What the frag are you doing to me!?” yelled Perceptor as Rachet poured the cybermatter into his eyes.

“With this cybermatter I acquired I’ve healed your eyes,” boasted the old medic. “Now you will be finally able to see once more. You’re welcome.”

“You can give a mech a little warning next time,” glared Perceptor.

By this time Ambulon and Knock Out had filled the physiotherapy bath with cybermatter. Explaining it would save time Ambulon and Knock Out led the next patient, Ironhide to the bath.

“Yep, yep, I don’t think our patient needs your talons all over him,” scolded Ratchet. Then he saw Knock Out’s hands. “By the All Spark what happened to your hands?”

“Can’t you guess? The cybermatter healed them,” replied Knock Out.

“Well anyway, this is the work of licensed physicians.”

While Ratchet led his next victim to the pool, Knock Out found the rest of the staff and revived them. After explaining the situation, they went to help Ratchet and Ambulon.

“Hey does this work on internal injuries?” asked Ambulon.

“Yes,” shouted back Knock Out.

“Then let’s work on curing dementia,” said Rachet. He formed his scalpel blade.

“No!” cried Ambulon. “I mean let me do it.” His hand formed into a drill and once he had created a neat hole in Kup’s head, poured the cybermatter in.

It was like a miracle. The old mech’s eyes focused. His form straightened. No longer was he the senile old bot with one foot in the grave. Kup turned to Rachet and hugged him.

“Ha, Ha Rachet, you old bucket of bolts I knew you’d come through,” cried Kup.

“Kup I have news for you. We won,” shouted Rachet.

As the two old bots celebrated, Knock Out stiffened. “Now that you’ve got everything in hand. I’ll just be leaving Rachet.”

Kup’s eyes narrowed but Ratchet didn’t seem to notice, “Yeah you do that.”

As Knock Out ran he heard Kup say “You’re going to let a stinking ‘con go free?”

The ex-medic drove blindly as far as he could from that place. He would have kept going until he received a comm from Ambulon.

“Hey Knock Out, you left here in a hurry. What’s wrong?” asked Ambulon.

“What do you know about Kup, Ambulon?” 

“That he was a Wrecker, why?”

“I know that mech. He captured and – hurt me.”

“Sweet Primus I am so sorry.”

“Nothing I can do about it. My word against a respected war hero. Just try getting that cybermatter into Rachet’s brain. He sorely needs it.”

Slightly calmer Knock Out drove towards Kaon and the space bridge. As he reached the city limits, he received another ping.

“Knock Out it’s me Scalpel. Are you driving?”

“Yes, what of it?” Knock Out pulled over.

“I really don’t how to put this. It’s about Super Optic. He died two nights ago. I did my best but-“

“I heard about the food poisoning.”

“Are you okay?”

“He was just a microscope. I gotta go. I have work to do on Earth.” 

Knock Out sped off until he reached the space bridge. This time Bulkhead sat at the controls. The red mech transformed.

“Take me back to Earth, Bulkhead. There’s nothing for me here,” said Knock Out.


	18. How much is enough?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second round of negotiations begins. Will Knock Out make it in time? June Darby is not pleased.

After Knock Out left Crystal heard a noise coming from Winnie’s room. A very sleepy Dr. Calvin shuffled out. 

“What’s going on?” asked the human as she rubbed her eyes.

“Knock Out had to leave for Cybertron,” replied Crystal.

“When will he be back?”

“I don’t know. Can you go back to sleep?” Dr. Calvin shook her head. “Well the night’s ruined I’d offer to make you some tea but we don’t have anything edible.”

“Knock Out kindly dropped me off at a supermarket before coming back. So, what are planning to do during the negotiations?”

13 years ago

June was working on some files when she heard someone clear his throat. It was a very sheepish looking Bill.

“June do have a moment? I need to talk to you in private,” said Bill in a hushed voice.

She led him into the back of the office. A dark-haired woman was working at the computer.

“Nella can you give me 10 minutes?” asked June. 

The woman nodded and left. Leaving June and Fowler alone. There was an uneasy silence until Bill spoke.

“It’s about Jack. June, I need to let him go.”

“But why? Here’s been practicing at the base regularly.”

“That’s the only thing he’s doing. June he’s insubordinate. He’s not taking his classes and skipping on his therapy sessions.”

“He’s a kid Bill.”

“He’s 19.”

“And you’re just going to let him go after all he’s been through?”

“That’s not fair June. Normally I would let it slide but he’s been getting the other kids into trouble too. He got Rafael to hack into a satellite.”

“They did that lots of times before.”

“He took a military vehicle out of the base without permission.”

“A joyride.”

“Over 200 miles away? And then he crashed a drone.” June made a noise. “That drone cost over 10 million dollars. If it were anybody else, he’d be looking at military prison. I thought I should tell you before I let him go.”

“This isn’t fair!”

“No, it isn’t but it’s the best I could do.”

“Before you fire Jack let me talk to him first.”

After a quick search June found Jack lugging some weapons into a Humvee.

“Jack what are you doing?” she asked.

“I’m going out on patrol Mom.”

“By yourself, with all those weapons?”

“I detected some Decepticon activity.”

“Inside the zone? Jack that’s a cyberformed ecosystem. “

“And what better place to hide? The Decepticons are out there I can feel it.”

“And what you know better than Ratchet? He finally went back to Cybertron after searching the planet for over two years. Tell me do you even have permission to leave the base?’ Jack looked away. “Thought so, Jack I’ve been talking to Bill. He’s letting you go.”

“And he got you to tell me for him? Typical.”

“Bill gave me this chance to talk some sense into you but I see now I can’t help you.”

“Help me? If you wanted to you could have gotten your new boyfriend to let this slide.” Jack dropped the weapons on the ground. “I’m going.”

Present Day

As the sun rose Crystal woke Winnie. She prepared a quick breakfast while Winnie rubbed her eyes. 

“Why did I have to get up so early?” asked the little girl.

“Because you’re going to have a bath.”

“But I don’t want a bath. The water’s cold.”

“Winnie no more whining you are going to have a bath and get dressed, no arguing.”

To Sue Calvin it sounded like a mother sending her child off to school.

“I don’t like corn mush!” Winnie pouted.

“Winnie today is a very important day. I need you to look your best and to be good understand?” Winnie sucked her thumb and nodded. “Good now eat up. Once you’re done, we’ll take a bath okay?”

As Winnie ate the others came in. Sierra scolded a sleepy Vince when he almost sat on Calvin. Ironsides prepared some hot chicory. Crystal wiped Winnie’s face before taking her away for her bath. It was very much like a family scene.

A few minutes later, a very clean Winnie came back. Crystal went back and brought out a little white dress. Winnie pouted as Crystal pulled it over her head.

“I need to get something to eat. Can one of you brush Winnie’s hair?” asked Crystal.

Sierra put Winnie’s hair in bunches. They were trying to make her as cute as possible. The scene of domesticity soon ended. 

“Dr. Calvin what time is it?” asked Ironsides.

“08:10 am,” replied Calvin.

“Then we better start walking,” announced Ironsides. He stood up and straightened his robes.

“It would be a lot quicker if you could transform,” snarked Vince.

“We are all walking to the farm,” said Ironisdes firmly.

The Transformed all stepped out of the cave and started walking. Vince picked up Winnie and placed her on his shoulders. Dr. Calvin had to race after them as their long strides covered a much larger distance. Crystal sensing her discomfort scooped Calvin up. She held Calvin in her arms like a baby as they easily covered ground.

Finally, they were at the farmhouse. Colonial Fowler and Lt. Nakadai were waiting for them beside a large helicopter. Fowler steeped forward and shook the hand of Ironsides.

“The day is October 14th 09:05 am part 2 of the negotiations between the United States Government and the beings known as the Transformed. Representing the United States Government is Colonial William Fowler with Lt. Nakadai acting as an observer and Dr. Susan Calvin as advisor. Present on the Transformed delegation we have Michael Ironsides, Crystal Novaks, Vince Whitman. Sierra Maddox and the minor Winnie Cooper.

We are at the site known as the farm, former residence of the Transformed and still in use for growing crops. We shall now begin.”

“Wait shouldn’t we wait for Knock Out?” asked Vince.

“Knock Out is away to Cybertron on emergency business. Right now, the negotiations are between your party and the United States government. Two days ago, we agreed that in exchange for biological samples the EDC would not encroach on your territory.”

“Your word means nothing!” snapped Ironsides.

“Excuse me?” asked Fowler.

“Just after the negotiations a drone and a group of your soldiers invaded our home. They trashed our campsite. If it weren’t for our camouflage …“

“I heard Dr. Calvin’s report. That was not us.”

“We would never put one of our own in danger,” said Miko. 

“You would if it meant getting a huge technological advantage,” shot back Ironsides.

Crystal raised her hand. “I believe you but that doesn’t change the fact that your promises are not enough. What we need is protection.”

Fowler looked at Crystal. With Winnie clutching at her leg she was the picture of a protective mother. Still it hurt for him to say this. “Ma’am I fully understand your situation but we aren’t equipped to protect this territory. The EDC is a very small military organization. We do not have the equipment, staff or training to seal off a territory over 150 square miles. What we are here for is to negotiate the terms for returning our dead.”

Crystal spoke, “Come with me I want to show you something.” 

She strode towards the ruins of a giant-sized farmhouse pulling Winnie with her. Fowler hurried after her.

“I don’t like this place,” sobbed the young girl.

Crystal knelt down, “Winnie I need you to be brave can you do that?” The girl nodded. Crystal turned to Fowler. “This was our home. Given our condition we knew that we could not rejoin the world outside. We worked hard. Scavenging and keeping out of sight to build this farmhouse. Our life was not perfect but it was comfortable. 

Then 10 years ago all that changed. In the middle of the night your drones bombed our home destroying it and forcing us to go into hiding. We lost many things that night including our own.”

“I don’t wanna go, I don’t wanna go,” cried Winnie.

“I know sweetie,” Crystal picked up the girl and led the humans to 4 huge flower covered mounds. “Whether or not you felt it was justified your drone attack cost the lives of 4 of our people, including Winnie’s mother.” 

Winnie sobbed into Crystal’s shoulder. Fowler felt a dull ache in his chest. “I am truly sorry but I cannot protect you. The Zone is just too big.”

“I’m not asking you to protect the zone. I’m asking you to protect us. We will give you the bodies of your men, in exchange you will let us stay in your base.”

“I’m not sure that we can accommodate all of you.”

“Knock Out told us the base originally was built for the Autobots.”

“Can I go now?” asked Winnie.

“Of course, honey,” replied Crystal. The little girl ran off.

“It’s a lot more than that now. We’ve got over a hundred humans living around the original building.”

“We know how to watch our step.”

“What about Ironsides?”

“He’s can do what he wants. I’m thinking about Winnie and the others.”

“You still need to eat.”

“We do have food stores. It’s not forever, only until Knock Out can set us up on Cybertron. Now about your dead, here.” The head female handed Fowler a handful of dog tags.

“We would still like the bodies returned.”

“Even the contaminated ones?”

The negotiations were stopped by the roaring of a car engine. The human and Transformed turned to see a large dust cloud coming their way revealing a red sports car. A flustered Knock Out transformed before them.

“Did I miss anything?” he gasped. 

“We were just negotiating terms to stay at the base,” replied Crystal.

“Clever girl,” Knock Out turned to Fowler. “Colonial I have some bad news. Cybertron is expecting a huge influx of immigrants. Everyone will be busy making room for them.

Until I teach the Transformed some basic skills Bumblebee is refusing to let them in. Considering some mercenaries actually encroached upon your home, Crystal, I think it’s best for you if we hole up at the base.”

“My wife is going to love this,” sighed Fowler.

11 years ago

June Darby looked at the address again. The sign said it and the motorcycles said it but June could not believe that this as Jack’s home and business. The waiting bikers whooped and jeered as June walked stiffly to the garage. Another guy in coveralls and a Maga hat stepped out.

“Guys stop it. This is my mom,” said Maga hat. “What are you doing here?”

“I got worried and decided to check in on you,” replied June.

“I’m fine,” he motioned inside.

Once they were inside June turned to her only son. “No, you’re not. I’ve read the reports associating with known criminals, joining the Proud Americans, the crowd outside. Jack what sort of friends are you keeping?”

“Those aren’t my friends.” He pulled out a large sheet of metal. On it was the Decepticon’s symbol. “The Decepticons are out there, waiting. Those criminals, the militia they’ve got guns.”

“So, what you’re just holing yourself up in the middle of nowhere?”

“Mom, this isn’t nowhere. This is the closest living town next to the Autobot’s old base.”

“Which Megatron trashed.”

“I knew you wouldn’t understand.”

“There’s another reason why I’m looking for you. Bill and I are getting married. The ceremony is in the April.”

“Mom, how could you?! With Fowler.”

“It is only because of him that you’re not rotting in a military prison somewhere. Grow up Jack.”

Those were the last words June said to her son.

Present Day

June glared as Knock Out led the prowlers through the gates. Not only had they brought their possessions but their animals as well. Robot sheep bleated as they milled around. Bundles of food and bedding were strapped onto their woolly backs. The base’s personnel scrambled to get away.

“Right this way people, we’ve got rooms just your size. Once you’ve unpacked you can pick out your rooms,” announced Knock Out.

A winged freak carried a spinning wheel of all things into the Autobot’s former base. Optimus would be turning over in his grave. 

“So how are you doing?” asked her husband.

“Bill you startled me! I can’t believe you’re letting them stay here,” said June.

“They’re in danger, June.”

“They killed Jack and your men. As far I’m concerned, they are the danger.”

“And we killed their people. The little girl is an orphan June. Think about what we did. We destroyed her home, murdered her mother and had her living like an animal. No child deserves to go through that, no matter what the species.”

It was getting dark when the Transformed had finished unpacking. Vince and Ironsides led the sheep out of the gate while Crystal and Sierra were setting up an outdoor oven.

“We’re having fish tonight. Do you want some?” asked Sierra.

“I’m not hungry,” replied Knock Out.

When the sun finally went down, Knock Out stepped out of the base’s gates. He sat down and watched the stars not caring about the night’s chill. Someone sat beside him.

“Leave me alone,” he ordered.

“Not a chance. Want to talk about it?” asked Crystal.

“It’s nothing really,” replied Knock Out. He wiped his eyes. “My pet microspe died.”

“That’s awful! Wait, did you say microscope?”

“It’s not that big a deal. I didn’t even cry when my mate died why should I cry over a stupid pet?”

“Maybe because you can.”

“Say what?”

“You told me that Decepticons weren’t allowed friends. “

“Breakdown was more than a friend. He bought Super Optic for me as an anniversary present. While we were travelling sub light, he hid Super Optic until our 20th anniversary arrived. It was so romantic. That’s one of the things Breakdown liked to do.” Crystal listened patiently as Knock Out told his story. When he was done, he sobbed as Crystal held him. Eventually he fell asleep. Crystal gently picked him up and carried him back into the base.


	19. Snippets from the New Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like the title said

Lt. Nakadai was getting some paperwork done when a huge shadow fell over her. There stood 3 of Knock Out’s new friends.

“Crystal Novaks and company reporting for body retrieval duty,” said the winged robot.

“Where’s Ironsides?” asked Miko.

“That man, mech can do what he damn well likes. I haven’t seen him,” said Crystal vehemently. “What we need is an armed escort.”

“Okay,”

“A flatbed truck and some large shovels about our size.”

“That could be a little difficult. Who’s watching Winnie then?”

For the sake of the children in her class, Mrs. Chester tried to act calm. All those innocent faces in front of her looking to her for guidance. Still the fact of the matter was that she was panicking on the inside as the huge metal child loomed behind her.

She put on a stiff smile. “Class this is Winnie Cooper, she just moved into the base and will be staying with us a while. Any questions?”

Every one of those little hands shot up. Mrs. Chester sighed. It was going to be a long day.

Lt. Nakadai in her wisdom deemed that only 2 of the Transformed needed to go out. As per a direct order from the Colonial one of the Transformed had to stay behind and clean up the sheep droppings left behind from the other day. Since Ironsides couldn’t be found that left Crystal to do the unenviable task.

She was just scooping up the last piece when she noticed someone staring at her. It was a tiny, no perfectly normal sized man. He was overweight, and like Rafael hairy. He wore sandals, shorts and a black T- shirt saying University of Las Vegas on it. Still the man exuded an air of self-importance. He also held a huge swab.

“Dr. Francis Barrett crypto biologist. I want to collect a series of biological samples,” he said.

“So, you want to get some samples?” asked Crystal. The man nodded. “Here you go” Crystal handed him the bag of sheep shit.

You could learn a lot from keeping still and watching. Disguised as an Oshkosh ATV Ironsides learned quite a bit. He watched as the humans scattered as Crystal took Winnie to her first day of school. Observed Vince and Sierra drive off with a flatbed truck and helicopter behind them. And laughed when Crystal handed that self-important man a bag of shit. What a pity he couldn’t look inside the buildings.

“All right people we have an extraterrestrial incursion by Eureka, let’s go” shouted a solider. 

The squadron all piled into Ironsides. He could feel their dirty boots tromping inside him.

“Since it’s just of bunch of flowers how about we stop by KFC?” asked one guy.

They all cheered. For the next 6 hours Ironsides was in hell.

Rafael was trying to decode more of the data from Knock Out’s holocube when Crystal came in carrying a huge book.

“I have a book of pressed flowers where’s your crypto biologist Barrett?” asked Crystal.

“We don’t have a crypto biologist,” said Rafael. Then realization set in. Rafael slammed down on the comm. “Security!”

A few minutes later an anxious Rafael and Crystal found Barrett beside a very confused Sierra.

“You want to stick that swab where?” asked Sierra.

Sensing trouble, the fat man dropped the swab and ran. A nearby security team piled on top of the troublemaker.

School had just ended and Crystal had picked Winnie up. She was just making dinner on the outside stove when the Colonial cleared his throat.

“May I have a little of your time Crystal?” he asked.

“Winnie go wash up, okay,” ordered Crystal.

“We’ve been receiving a number of complaints about your group at the base,” said Fowler.

“Go on.”

“First off there’s have been complaints about Winnie attending school. “

“From the parents or children?”

“It doesn’t matter!” Crystal frowned at this remark. “The fact of the matter is that Winnie is a giant robot, of course there are concerns about the other children’s safety.”

“She’s a little girl.”

“Hardly little, she’s over 10 feet tall.”

“Well she’s still a child and as a child she needs to play with other children. My first concern is for my family’s well-being.”

“Speaking about your family’s well-being we can’t locate Ironsides.”

“Which is why you came to me. Ironsides is an adult, at least, I thought he was. Lately he’s been taking off on his own. Anything else?”

“Well yes, this stove. It’s a fire hazard and it’s blocking the way.”

“But we need this stove to cook our food.”

“Can’t you build it inside?”

“The building would fill up with smoke.”

“Well then how about an electric kiln or a furnace?”

“That would be fine. Anything else?”

“Then I have a couple of complaints of my own. First off, your security is criminally lax. Sierra and I were approached by a man claiming to be a crypto biologist. Then when I was speaking to Rafael, I found out you don’t even have a crypto biologist. Who was he army, MECH?”

Fowler blushed, “No just a pervert. I don’t know how he found about you but I’ll get Rafael to look into it.”

“See that you do and secondly your medical officer keeps giving us the stink eye.”

Fowler looked up at his wife. She crouched on Crystal’s stove and was glaring at the femme. ”June, get down from there. I swear to God woman you are getting weirder by the day.”

It was getting dark when Alpha team finally returned. Lt. Nakadai frowned as she heard them laugh as they drove through the gate.

“Another day’s work saving the planet,” laughed Brown to his buddy Ramirez.

“Totally,” agreed Ramirez.

“Alpha Squad attention,” ordered Nakadai. They all stopped laughing and stood at attention. “Farid is that a bucket of KFC?”

“Sir, yes sir, we just stopped by to get some,” shouted Farid.

“What possible reason do you have for taking a snack break on a mission?”

“The mess hall’s food tastes like shit sir!” the men all laughed.

“And you thought that was an excuse to be late!?”

“They’re only flowers.”

“Only flowers and what about the next time? You made an oath people to protect the planet. Does that mean nothing to you?”

“Ma’am, sir I know it looks bad but we completed the mission without incident,” said team leader Brown.

Behind him the ATV transformed into a robot. A traumatized Ironsides curled up on a ball and started whimpering. Lt. Nakadai and team Alpha’s jaws dropped.

“Well don’t just stand there! Get Dr. Knock Out!” shouted Miko.

A few minutes later a red sportscar drove up and transformed. Knock Out leaned down and patted Ironsides on the back.

“There, there it’s nothing a trip to the wash racks can’t fix,” soothed the vain doctor. Ironsides whimpered something back. “Really? I didn’t think that was legal. What were you thinking?” Ironsides whimpered some more. “Yes, I get it’s bad but you endangered your family. Can you move on your own? Well then head to the wash racks. I’ll be there to help you wash your – interior.”

When Ironsides scurried away Knock Out turned to Nakadai. “Lieutenant we need to arrange a staff meeting right away.”

Within the hour June was standing on a platform with Rafael, Miko and her husband. While below the Transformed sat at huge table. Knock Out stood up and started ranting

“Where’s Dr. Calvin?” asked June to Miko.

“-Honest to Primus if this were Cybertron those men would be shot,” shouted the big red drama queen.

“Didn’t you listen? Dr. Calvin is having an emergency session with Ironsides,” replied Miko.

“We aren’t Decepticons,” shouted back Rafael.

“This is a military organization is it not? Your men endangered not the lives of the people of Eureka but also the Earth’s ecosystem. Then after doing the bare minimum they stopped off at a brothel and took the ladies out for a joyride. I believe they left the flowers a gift. Now Ironsides is traumatized.”

“Your side is not blameless either. What was Ironsides doing camouflaged as an ATV?” asked Bill.

“Ironsides, in his macho way was trying to protect us,” sighed Crystal. “Which you have been doing a terrible job or are we forgetting Barrett and his swab?”

“We’re investigating that incident right now but you haven’t been the best guests either,” said Bill. “I asked you to get rid of those sheep droppings.”

“I gave it to Barrett which I thought was a real scientist by the way.”

“Actually, I’d like the sheep droppings,” added Knock Out. Every being stared at him. “What? I watched the Martian.”

“Shouldn’t she be in bed?” asked June. Little Winnie was scribbling away.

“Hey this affects her too,” snapped Vince.

“-and you need to take down that oven,” said Bill.

“Well we need to cook,” snapped back Sierra. “and until you provide us with a stove our size it stays.”

“I’ll get my men working on it,” said Bill.

“And I’ll put the entire base on lockdown. You happy?” added Miko.

“Yes!” said Crystal.

“Well if everybody’s happy then I’m going to bed. I haven’t had a decent night’s sleep in 4 days,” said Knock Out. “Unless the base is on fire or some mech is dying don’t call me.” With that Knock Out strode out.


	20. Lockdown Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fowler takes drastic action placing the entire base on lock down. With no TV or internet what could go wrong?

If Knock Out thought he was going to get a peaceful recharge without interruptions he was sorely mistaken. Not more than 4 hours later Knock Out awoke to a loud pounding at his door. He sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

“I’m coming. Keep your plating on,” he shouted. 

The door pounded again. To keep his modesty the medic wrapped a blanket around his hips. Grumbling he shuffled over to the door and swung it open.

“What?!” he shouted.

“Are you naked?!” asked a very wet Vince.

He was holding his chest plate in his hands. Beside him stood an equally wet Sierra also holding pieces of her armor. If Knock Out wasn’t so pissed off he would have seen the frightened expressions on their faces.

“Yes, what of it? You didn’t think that I slept with my armor on?” snapped Knock Out.

“Doctor, we were having a shower when our plating started popping off,” said Sierra.

“Oh, for the love of-. Plating removal is normal just like some of your Earth lizards with detachable tails!” said the medic.

“When will they grow back?” asked Vincent.

Knock Out slapped his forehead. He went back inside and came back with his pelvic plating. The towel dropped. Both of the Transformed eyes bulged.

“Er something appears to be missing,” said Vincent.

“My sex organs are internal. But that’s beside the point watch and learn,” Knock Out then pulled out his pelvic plating. It went into place with a loud snap. Your plating can go back on just like that. Now I understand that you were frightened but please let me sleep. And don’t make love in the showers again. It’s a public space and you’ll use up all the hot water.”

The two teenagers scurried off. Knock Out closed the door, jotted out a quick note and taped it to the outside of his door. Now maybe he could get some sleep.

It was 5 am and all the base staff stood at attention in the bases main square. Despite their military training, the troops looked drowsy. Some even rubbed their eyes and yawned, above them stood the Colonial Fowler and his second on the stage. 

“The past few days your performance has been laughable. Farid your team was supposed to dispatch a cyberformed lifeform ASAP, incinerating it. Not only did you stop at KFC but you also visited a brothel and gave the flowers as gifts for the ladies. Do I need to remind you of how dangerous an introduced species would be to our ecosystem?”

“Sir, no sir!” shouted Farid.

“You’re a liar. Pitts you let a known sex offender into our base. What the hell were you thinking?”

“He, he said he was the crypto biologist you ordered sir!” stammered Pitts.

“By name? I didn’t think so. You know the procedure. Nobody comes in or out without my say so. Still Mr. Barrett shouldn’t have even known that the Transformed even existed.

Which leaves me with another problem. We have a leak people. And because discipline is so lacking, we are having a complete lockdown. We’ll also be having a communications blackout. Which means you’re all confined to base. No more internet, TV or phone service until we have the culprit or culprits in custody. Understood?

But don’t worry about being bored we’re going to be running drills and inspections around the clock. Dismissed.”

Once the staff scrambled to leave Fowler slumped his shoulders. “Where are our guests?” he asked Miko.

“There still asleep sir,” replied Miko.

“Well this affects them too. I’m going to mosey on over and give them the bad news when they awake.”

When Fowler entered Autobot base one he found Crystal waiting for him. In an effort not to intimidate him with her size she knelt down. It had the exact opposite effect.

“I heard you disciplining your soldiers. How does that affect us?” asked the female looming over him.

“How were you able to overhear us?” he asked.

“Same way we survived all these years, camo.”

“Right, well, the same rules apply. All of you will be confined to base no exceptions,” replied Fowler. 

“What about retrieving your men’s bodies?”

“They’re not going anywhere.”

“Fair enough but I’m worried this will create some resentment against us.”

“I’ve made it clear it’s their fault. If there’s any trouble report to me or lt. Nakadai. Where’s Knock Out?”

“Still asleep. He left this weird note on the door. I can’t read it.”

Fowler thanked her and went to the research bay where the other human was. A very sleepy Raphael saluted him.

“What can I do you for sir?” asked Rafael.

“Knock Out left a strange sign on his door. I need you to read it.”

A few minutes later they were looking up scrawled in sign on the door. Rafael suppressed a laugh. “Sorry sir, Knock Out must have really been sleeping. It’s in Cybertronian badly written Cybertronian. It says ‘unless someone’s dying or the base is on fire leave alone.’ Anything else sir?”

“Yes, before we went into lock down Bumblebee asked Knock Out to teach the Transformed the ways of Cybertron. I’d like you to do that instead.”

“Sure, right after I turn water into wine.”

“Excuse me soldier?”

“On top of all the others duties you piled onto me. You give me a job I am no way qualified for.”

“And Knock Out is? You were under the Autobot’s care Raf.”

“But that doesn’t mean I know their customs. Rachet only taught me enough to read their instruments and code.”

“Well sleeping beauty is taking a powder. So, until he wakes up, I need you to keep our guests occupied.”

“Well I’m a little occupied myself. Not only do I have to do a security sweep, you have me studying the samples and going over the notes Knock Out gave us. Guess what I’m not a biologist either! Pitt’s was right we need a xenobiologist.”

“We don’t have the budget and in case you’ve forgotten we’re on lockdown.”

“Then ask for more money, God knows this isn’t 10 years ago.” Rafael stalked off.

The next incident happened two hours later. Ironsides, Vince and Sierra stood at the gates. Miko came across the three as a very flustered private tried to explain the lock down to them.

“Why are you guys bothering Pitts?” asked the Lieutenant.

“We trying to explain why we need to get out,” explained Ironsides.

“We have animals that need tending,” added Sierra.

“The lock down is in effect for all persons on the base no exceptions,” replied Miko firmly.

“Well, then who’s going to feed the fish?” asked Vincent.

“The fish are on their own.”

The three giants slumped off. 

“Now what are we going to do?” asked Sierra.

Seeing that it was a Monday the next incident happened at 08:00 hours. Mrs. Chester stood in front of her small class.

“Children I have some bad news thanks to the lock down our trip to the Carson City Dinosaur exhibit has been cancelled and it is all the giant robots’ fault,” said the old lady.

At the back of the class Winnie felt her classmates glaring at her. She slumped behind her improvised desk and went into camo. Considering she was still wearing her dress it was quite ineffective.

Jimmy Fowler raised his hand, “Mrs. Chester Winnie went invisible.”

Little Marissa kept her eyes on the prize though, “Mrs. Chester what about trick or treating?”

“Sorry Marissa, since your mommies and daddies will be so busy Halloween is cancelled.”

Winnie still felt the glares of her classmates. For the rest of the day she was in hell.

At around noon Crystal was preparing some lunch when she felt Winnie collide with her legs. The little girl sobbed into her. Ignoring the tortillas, she was preparing Crystal knelt down.

“What’s the matter Winnie?” asked Crystal as she wiped away the girl’s tears.

“The class hates me. Mrs. Chester said the field trip to the Dinosaur exhibit was cancelled because of us and- and that Halloween was cancelled. What’s Halloween?”

“Only the most fun holiday of the year! You get to wear costumes and go out and get candy.” Winnie howled in despair. “There- there I’m sure the grownups will work something out.”

“But the dinosaurs!”

“Look the Colonial was just mad and when people get mad, they say things they didn’t mean. I’m sure if we talk things over with Colonial Fowler, we can get the field trip back on.” The smell of burning metal reached Crystal’s nose. “Oh -shoot- the tortillas are on fire. Winnie lunch will be a little late.”

At around 13:00 hours Knock Out shuffled out of his room for a bathroom break. When Knock out first got there he searched the base’s rooms. He found the toilet in a room that had been used as a closet much to the shock of the humans. Now cleared out Knock Out took a leisurely squat. Still it was boring. He should have brought a book or a data pad.

Rolling on his heels he looked around for something to do. Then he saw it. There was an off colored panel. Knock Out pulled at it revealing a secret hidey hole. Data pads and books poured out. It looked like the typical mix, some science texts, literature and porn but one book caught his attention: The Diary of Optimus Prime.

Knock Out’s eyes glinted. “This is going to be juicy.”

As he took his prize back to his room, he saw the Transformed sitting listlessly at the table. Vince was picking at his food and Crystal stared at the wall.

“What’s the matter?” he asked.

“We’re bored,” said Ironsides. “This morning the Colonial put everybody in lockdown including us. There’s no TV or internet. Which wouldn’t be so bad except we can’t go out.”

“Did you say no internet?” asked Knock Out fearfully.

“Yup, but I’m sure your laptop still has service.”

“It doesn’t, we’re a hundred miles from any other server.” Knock Out was sweating lubricant. Then he saw the looks on his friends faces. “Well you know what that means time to do some busy work. Read some books, explore and spruce up the place. I know! How about we start our lessons on Cybertron?”

“No need, I’ll be taking care of that,” said Rafael. 

When did he come in? And when did he have such a deep voice? The Transformed were not impressed. 

“Since when have you been to Cybertron?” asked Crystal.

“Since your buddy, Knock Out, kidnapped me when I was 14,” replied Rafael.

“I should be going,” sweated Knock Out. The ex Decepticon beat a hasty retreat.

Once inside his room the red mech pulled out his laptop. Sure, enough there was no service. He supposed he could rig something up only to have it torn down. Knock Out flung the laptop across the room and sobbed into his pillow.

Back at the kitchen Rafael turned to the Transformed. “Right who wants to learn Cybertronian?”

The next morning, Knock Out walked over to the common room. Rafael was giving lessons to his former friends. Knock Out loomed over the little human.

“Open the space bridge,” he ordered.

“Shouldn’t you be working on something?” asked the little midget.

“Not since when you sabotage my work at every turn. Open the damned space bridge!”

Rafael gulped he could see the cold fury in Knock Out’s red eyes. “Right let’s get you back home.”

As the space bridge opened Knock Out gave one parting shot, “I don’t have a home!”


	21. Lockdown Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things keep getting better and better for Colonial Fowler. Knock Out is just sick of this crap.

As soon as Knock Out reached Cybertron he transformed and drove. He drove past the space bridge technician. He drove past the hastily built buildings in Kaon and past the ruins of other towns and cities devastated by the war. It was dark when the road literally came to an end at the ruins of Iacon.

An unfamiliar grounder drove by. Knock Out decided to follow them. The mech in question stopped at a hastily rebuilt bar. Knock Out laughed. At least the Autobots had their priorities right and built Maccadam’s Old Ale house first. He stepped inside.

It was like going back in time before the war ruined everything. In the brightly lit room Cybertronians of all shapes and sizes laughed, drank and mingled. Off in the far corner a large cloaked figure drank alone but Knock Out was not the least bit interested in him. He walked over to the bar.

“Get me something cheap and hot,” he ordered.

Maccadam himself smiled picked something up and placed a puppet of Megatron in front of him. “You’ll be needing this.”

“Knock Out just the mech I want to see,” cried Arcee as she clapped him on the shoulder.

Knock Out whirled around. The femme was literally on fire. She coughed a cloud of smoke.

“What happened to you!?” he shouted.

Earth

When Knock Out had left Earth. The Transformed stood in stunned silence at the space bridge portal.

“Well shit, thank you for driving away our only expert on Cybertron,” said Vincent.

“Why did have to be so mean to him?” asked Sierra.

“What do you know about Knock Out?” asked Rafael.

“That he fought on the wrong side of the war, that his planet Cybertron is devastated, and that he was married,” replied Crystal.

“Wait Knock Out was married? Never mind, you don’t know all the bad things that the Decepticons and Knock Out did.”

“We know the Decepticons tried to cyberform the Earth,” muttered Ironsides.

“Well that’s just the tip of the iceberg of what your boyfriend and the Decepticons did. I first met the Decepticons over 15 years ago. I was playing by myself when I caught in the middle of a fight between the Decepticons and one of my best friends Bumblebee. Fearing for my safety Bumblebee drove me to Autobot headquarters, this base. Where I met Jack and Miko as well the Autobots.”

“Like that Wheel Jack dude?” asked Vince.

“He came later. The Autobots I knew were Rachet, Bulkhead, Arcee, Bumblebee and Optimus Prime their leader. They took us in. After school and on weekends they watched over us. Bumblebee became my body guard. I saw many things. When Bulkhead downloaded the formula for synthetic energon into his brain Knock Out tried to cut his head off. And when Jack, Miko and me went on a mission to the Nemesis Megatron’s spaceship Knock Out tried to kill Jack.”

“Wait you went on a mission? How old were you?” asked Crystal.

“12 but that’s beside the point. I helped out on many missions.”

“It sounds like you were a child soldier,” said Crystal.

“I was not a child soldier. I was their computer expert. The reason why the zone existed is because Knock Out and the other Decepticons captured us and made us hostages in order to get control of the Omega Lock.”

“The Omega Lock?”

“The thing that turned you into the giant robots you are! Isolating from the rest of humanity and caused you to be hunted like animals!”

“But you hunted us like animal for over 10 years I might add,” stated Crystal. “Knock Out may have caused our condition but he was the only one who actually tried to help us.”

“What do you know? To you Knock Out is like some nice cuddly bot but from my point of view he was a big red monster. You’re all stupid!” 

Raphael ran out of the common room leaving those idiots behind. He found himself in the research bay where he and Knock Out worked. This time Knock Out had left a surprise. A Cybertronian sized book engulfed his desk. On it was a huge sticky note in Knock Out’s handwriting: ‘You need to read this’

It wasn’t like he could lift it off. Raphael looked at the title ‘The Diary of Optimus Prime.’ He opened it and began to read:

Day 1 I have just arrived on this backwater planet. Nobody’s here except for the natives and they don’t count. They are called humans. They are tiny and despite being organic disturbingly look like us. Still they’re not people. I can wait here until Megatron finds me and rips out the Matrix from my chest. At least my people will be safe.

Day 2 I have camped out in the desert. Even here there is a settlement of locals nearby.

Day 10 Humans are pests. I saw some of them snooping around my campsite. Must find an alt mode.

Day 12 Found a perfect alt mode a cargo transport. It’s perfect for carrying my gear and the natives won’t bother me.

Rafael had better things to do, still he turned over the page and read some more.

Colonial William Fowler surveyed his base. Under lock down the men had turned from a military laughingstock to a crack team. The base was spic and span. Vehicles and weapons were in perfect repair and the men’s military maneuvers had improved by leaps and bounds. The soldiers snapped a perfect military salute as he walked by. It was all working so well until the first incident.

He was just about to inspect the gate when Pitts ran up to him

The private gave a smart salute. “Colonel we have a situation at the gates.”

“And what is the nature of that situation?”

“It’s better if I show you first, sir!”

In front of the gates stood his best soldiers, Lin, Kazeem and Prescott all stood stock still at attention. Behind the gates stood several civilian groups and couples. Their cars and vans were parked just off the road.

“They’re the family members of our fallen soldiers, sir. They will not leave until their loved ones’ bodies have been returned,” explained Pitts.

“Did you explain the difficulties about retrieving the bodies?”

“As best I could, sir!”

“How the hell did they find out about this?”

“I don’t know sir.”

“Ladies and gentlemen, I am truly sorry for your loss. Your loved ones were not only your family but also our comrades and friends. They sacrificed their lives exploring this, hell no!” Behind the families a robotic jackrabbit bounded. “We’ll do our best retrieving your loved ones’ bodies. Please go back into your cars and drive home!”

Then Lt. Nakadai marched up. She gave a quick salute. “Sir, the president is on the line.”

As if this day could get any worse. Back in his office Colonial Fowler was getting an earful.

“Colonial Fowler I am very disappointed in you. In the last week alone, we have had over a dozen sightings of lifeforms native to the zone around Nevada and Utah. These lifeforms, I am told, have the potential of overrunning our ecosystem. Were you not aware of the danger soldier?” asked the president.

“No sir, I was not. Because of an intelligence leak and several incursions of unauthorized personnel our base was in a complete lockdown and media blackout.”

“Such extreme measures for a few metal ducks and sheep?”

“It’s a little more than sir. With the help of the alien liaison stationed here we discovered a group of civilians who were cyberized.”

The phone went silent. For a second Fowler thought that the line was dead. Then the president spoke, “Are you sure they aren’t squatters like the Autobots warned?”

“Quite sure, we confirmed their identities. All of them were human. They had been farming the land and hiding in the zone for over 15 years, sir. We took them into protective custody until our liaison could immigrate them to Cybertron.”

“And where is this liaison?”

“He’s presently teaching, the Transformed as we call them, Cybertronian.”

“Well I can understand what would happen to them if the Transformed got into the wrong hands. But you have an ecological disaster on your hands right now. Send them through the space bridge and deal with this mess understood?”

“Yes sir.”

Cybertron

“Bartender get me 2 servings of energon and some fire-retardant foam,” ordered Arcee. After the bartender put out her flames. Arcee turned to Knock Out. “It’s quite simple really. As ships started pouring in, we discovered that our fellow Cybertronians have been very busy during their exile. Among the crew are several children. Children that need to be watched all the time. So, Bumblebee in his wisdom ordered me to approach a Decepticon creche that had recently reactivated.”

“That sounds reasonable,” said Knock Out. Small orange sparkling snatched his energon. “Hey that’s mine.”

“Only one problem. The two teachers left behind were very protective and exceptionally brave. As soon as I stepped onto the grounds, they gave me this hot new look. As a former Decepticon, I need you to come with me now and talk them down.”

“That’s very nice but that won’t be possible.”

“What?!”

“First off if you want to deescalate the situation you do not come to them at night, wait until daylight. Secondly have you seen yourself girl? You need to treat those burns right away.”

“You could help me with that.”

“No can do. I’d be arrested.”

“Look you were right about Ratchet. I could go through the normal channels and find another doctor but it would take too long. I need to be in fighting shape as soon as possible.” Knock Out gave her a look. “Not the best choice of words but I’m desperate here.”

“Don’t ask, don’t tell?” asked Knock Out leaning closer.

“You got it.”

“Then I’ll need to create a diversion.” 

Knock Out then kissed Arcee full on the mouth. She felt shock and then excitement as his tongue probed her mouth. If kisses could be this good than Tailgate and Cliffjumper had a lot to apologize for. The next thing she knew Knock Out had picked her up.

“Hey Maccadam, 2 servings of high grade and use of one of your back rooms,” called out Knock Out.

Once Maccadam hand him the keycard he lifted Arcee up the stairs to their room. 

“Hey Knock Out I didn’t know blue was your kink,” called out a voice.

Arcee blushed. Once they were inside Knock Out set to work. He set her down on her feet much to her disappointment. He pulled out a strange looking flask.

“Wash yourself clean in the wash rack but don’t use any of the solvents,” ordered Knock Out in a businesslike tone.

Soon after Knock Out joined her in the wash rack. He scanned her with a small device.

“What are you doing?” asked Arcee.

“I’m scanning for any internal injuries and any bullets lodged in your body. Looks like you have some bullets in your aft.”

“Like a coward.”

“Like a smart bot. It’s no use staying if your completely outclassed especially if your job is not to fight.”

“You ran away a lot.”

“Technically I was a not combatant. I didn’t even have guns installed.” He handed her a cube of energon. “Drink this. It will make my job much easier.” 

The last thing Arcee remembered was Knock Out forming a drill as he knelt down over her prone body.

It was the pounding at the door that woke Arcee up, coupled with the pounding of her head. She rolled out of the cushy bed she was lying on. Beside her slept Knock Out.

“I’m coming keep your plating on,” shouted the femme.

“It’s time to get out of your room. We’re closing,” shouted Maccadam.

Knock Out shot out of bed, “Closing?! Why?!”

Arcee opened the door. Maccadam came in with a plate of energon and set it down.

“I’m moving shop to Kaon of course. Now eat up. I need you to leave in half a breem.

Once they finished the meal and left the building Arcee turned around. “Thanks Maccadam you’re a-“ but the building and Maccadam were gone.

In the early morning’s light, the two drove back to Kaon. They said nothing focusing on the task at hand. At the outskirts of Kaon Arcee stopped and transformed. In front of them stood a large complex surrounded by a wall. The nanomachines were already at work. It almost looked intact.

“Here we are. Follow me into the court yard,” said Arcee.

As soon as she stepped through the gate, a bullet whizzed by her ear.

“Payload she’s back, grab the kids and zoom out,” shouted a voice.

More shots landing far landing by Arcee’s feet. She pulled at Knock Out’s hand but he waved her off.

“Jetfire is that you? How are you doing you old scrapheap?” called out Knock Out.

“Knock Out is that you? You’re looking almost as good as the planet. What are doing hanging out with Autoscum?” shouted out Jetfire.

“It’s a long story. How abut I tell you it while I give the kids a checkup?” Knock Out stepped forward and walked into the building.

Earth

With great reluctance Fowler swallowed his pride. Using the side door, he entered the main room of Transformed’s new home. It looked so different from when the Autobots occupied it, more cozy, human. There stood the space bridge still in place but across the common room stood a kitchen and a table which the Transformed were sitting reading and drinking robot coffee. Crystal stood up.

“Can I help you?” she asked.

“Yes, you can. We recently had some protestors at the gates. They were the family members our fallen expedition teams. They want their loved ones returned to them.”

“Hmm, difficult given their condition and the fact that we’re in lock down.”

“For you I’d make an exception. You’re the only ones that can travel safely through the zone anyway. How many bodies have you retrieved already?”

“About one third of them. We can retrieve the rest over 2 days. Anything else?”

“We also have been having trouble with the wildlife escaping the zone, in particular the ducks and sheep.”

“Sounds like you’ve got a breach in the fence somewhere. We can herd the animals back and fix the fence. But without us tending them you’re risking another breech.”

“Like I said I’d be willing to make an exception for you guys. Where’s Knock Out and Rafael?”

“Knock Out’s back on Cybertron and Rafael holed himself up in the research bay.”

“So, no one’s teaching you Cybertronian?” They all shook their heads, “Shoot.”


	22. Knock Out's Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Rafael is so confident he can teach the Transformed Cybertronian Knock Out decides to go back to Cybertron.

The Colonial sighed, with great reluctance he picked up the landline and called an old friend. After a couple of rings, a young man answered.

“Griffin Rock rescue center, how may I help you?”

“Cade is that you? This is Colonial Fowler from the EDC get me your father code Omega 3.”

A few minutes later a familiar voice came on the line, “Special Agent Charles Burns reporting. Tell me exactly what your situation is?”

“Is this line secure? Of course, it is. Charlie the situation’s serious. We’ve a serious security breech. Our latest intel has been leaked to parties unknown and the zone’s perimeter has been breached by unknown agents. Normally that’s an inconvenience but we’re sheltering cyberized civilians on our base. 

To protect them I put the entire base on lockdown and media blackout. Still, we’ve had complications.”

“What sort of complications?”

“As soon as I set up the lock down the families of the deceased were informed that we had found their bodies. They insist we return their bodies. The Transformed have offered to retrieve them-“

“Do not let them retrieve the bodies, not until my team arrives. What state are the bodies in anyways?”

“Cyberized and contaminated with cybermatter.”

“Then use the classic excuse -radiation. Oh, and my team will help with that. I’ve also got an idea about how to deal with the leak…. Now’s here’s what you want to do…” Charlie Burns explained all about his plan.

Cybertron

Once Knock Out was inside the building Jetfire slammed the door shut. He and Payload another large shuttle loomed over Knock Out. Behind them small sets of eyes peered out.

“It’s alright children. I won’t let him hurt you,” assured Jetfire.

“Me, hurt children, I would never stoop that low,” said Knock Out. “Now tell me how did you wake up?”

“Our systems detected the habitable conditions outside and woke us all up. When we did, we found Autobots crawling all over the place. What happened Knock Out?” asked Payload.

“What do you remember of the war?” asked Knock Out.

“We were kept away from the front line to protect the children,” answered Jetfire. “When the evacuation orders came in, we couldn’t find anyone to take us in. So were got some stasis pods and hunkered down here.”

“You missed a lot,” said Knock Out. He explained how Megatron continued the war after leaving Cybertron. How the Decepticons lost their way as the war changed from destroying the system to a personal vendetta against Optimus Prime. Megatron reached new depths of depravity using dark energon and turning on his own crew. And finally, how Megatron lost his one chance of reviving Cybertron to destroy Optimus’ new home Earth. All this time Knock Out watched as the faces of his comrades turned from shock to disbelief and anger.

“In the end Optimus Prime gave up his very own spark to revive the well of Allsparks,” explained Knock Out.

“Whoa that’s really something. But enough about, that how are the Autobots treating you?” asked Payload.

“Terrible,” laughed Knock Out. “First they wouldn’t give me any work and then they had a coup and now I have too much. But seriously I have been treated better than I expected. The Autobots want to put the war behind them and focus on rebuilding Cybertron. That is why they sent their smallest and least threatening Autobot to come meet with you.”

“Arcee, the assassin?” asked Jetfire skeptically.

“They work with what they got. Arcee’s now the Decepticon liaison. She came here to discuss about using your services to help rebuild Cybertron.”

“What could she possibly wish to discuss with us? I’ve got processor shorts and Payload can’t shoot the broadside of a bulkhead.”

“Your services as teachers and caretakers. During their absence our fellow Cybertronians have been very busy. Now there are children running all over the place.”

“We don’t have the facilities to care for any more children,” said Payload.

“That is what negotiations are for. I believe it’s time for Arcee to state her case.” With that Knock Out opened the door. They’re ready.”

“Thank you for all your help,” said Arcee as she walked in.

Since the negotiations were really none of his business Knock Out stepped outside. The children followed him. Five pairs of blue innocent eyes stared up at him. They were far too young to be put to work.

“Why are you staring at me like that?” asked Knock Out.

“Mister, could you tell us a story? “asked a young aristocrat.

“Sure, and what’s your name?”

“My name is Whirl. Have you seen my Pop-pop?”

“And what’s your Pop-pop’s name?”

“Shockwave.”

“I- I haven’t seen him around. How about that story?” the little sparklings nodded. Knock Out pulled a young seeker onto his lap. “Once there were 5 bots and they lived in the desert. There were 2 adults, 2 younglings and a little sparkling just like you. They raised ducks, fish and sheep.

In the morning when the big bots were working the little sparkling would play by the oasis - that’s a pond in the desert. She would swim in the water, eat berries and make little boats. One day while Winnie was playing in the oasis, she heard a little yelp. She pushed back the reeds and saw the strangest little mech she had ever seen. The little mech was tiny even smaller than you. He was not made of metal but rather of a strange squishy pink substance and instead of armor he wore brightly colored cloth. “

And so, Knock Out told the children about the adventures of Winnie and the little mech. The children were so wrapped in the story they didn’t hear the door open.

“All right children, it’s time to go inside," called out Jetfire.

“But what about the story?” asked Whirl.

“I’ll finish it the next time I’m here. Goodbye children,” said Knock Out.

He followed Arcee out the gates. 

“You were a very big help, thank you,” said the two-wheeler. “Say, have you thought what you’re going to do now that you’re back on Cybertron?”

“I was planning on doing a little gardening.”

“Because I think you would be a perfect Decepticon liaison.”

“Unfortunately, if I had any official capacity in your government, I would lose that trust.”

“Speaking of government, Bumblebee would like you to give your report to him in person.”

Knock Out could already feel a processor ache coming.

Earth

Miko Nakadai had huge fake smile plastered on her face. She held a large bag in front of her. “Men I have some great news. The media blackout has ended. However, seeing that we still have a security breech we have taken a new approach. 

Hand over your cell phones, tablets and laptops. When the lockdown is done you will all get Apple replacements with all your data transferred. In the meantime, you can use the library’s computer and the payphones in the mess and lounges to make any outside calls. You also can watch cable TV in the lounges. Failure to comply with result in a stint in the brig and possibly a court-marshal.” 

The soldiers came slowly in two’s and three’s and dropped in their cells. Most went to their quarters and came back with their cells, laptops and tablets. In time all the staff had dropped something in still Lt. Nakadai noticed something was missing.

“Tanaka I’m not seeing your laptop,” said Nakadai.

The Japanese man bolted running towards the ATV’s. Nakadai ordered the rest of the soldiers to catch him. Tanaka was fast for a man so small after a panicked chase around the base Nakadai was the one to catch him, tackling and pinning him face down on the ground.

“Right Tanaka, where is it?” demanded Miko.

Tanaka with his face full of dirt muttered something.

“He keeps it in a panel over his bed, sir,” said one of his barrack mates.

“Well don’t just stand there bring it,” ordered Nakadai. She turned to Tanaka, “As for you you’ll be doing a stint at the brig.

Once all the electronics were handed over Lt. Nakadai took the bag to Rafael in the research bay.

Later on, that morning Fowler found the Transformed lounging around. Crystal was trying to keep busy sewing something.

“Where’s Rafael?” asked Fowler. 

“In the lab. He said if we loved Knock Out so much, we should marry him,” replied Sierra.

“Well look sharp. We’re having some guests arrive, I’ll collect Rafael,” ordered Fowler.

He found the hairy young man pouring through a cell phone’s data at his desk in the research bay. 

“Attention,” Raf jumped up. The cell clattered to the ground. “I thought I told you to teach the Transformed Cybertronian, soldier.”

“Yes, you did. Along with monitoring the media stream, analyzing all the computers and cells in the base and oh going over Knock Out’s data,” snapped back Raf.

“I don’t like your tone.”

“And I don’t like being swamped. I may be the local genius but I’ve been living on pizza pockets for over 2 weeks. I don’t remember the last time I had a shower. Well excuse me if I don’t feel like being around the Knock Out fan club!”

“Stow the attitude, I need you at the space bridge, after you have that shower.”

A few minutes later Rafael was at the space bridge’s controls. The Transformed and Colonial Fowler stood a safe distance away as the glowing green vortex formed. Six beings stepped out, 2 humans and 4 Cybertronians. The Colonial walked up and greeted the older human.

“Charlie Burns as I live and breathe. How are you doing old man?” laughed Fowler slapping his old friend on the back.

“I’m looking better than you,” shot back Burns playfully. “This is Cody, my youngest.”

“Pleased to meet you, sir,” said the young man in a familiar voice.

“Are we actually here?” asked a nervous looking bot.

“Relax Blades,” said Chief Burns. “Where are my manners? These are the Rescue Bots, Heatwave, Blades, Chase and Boulder.”

“I’m Crystal, this is Ironsides, Sierra, Vince and the cute one is Winnie.”

Boulder leaned down, “A robot child how fascinating. Hello little one.”

“We’ll naturally be keeping our cover,” said Heatwave. Behind him Chase waved at Crystal.

“No need for that. The base already knows about Transformers,” assured Fowler.

“Will we get to go outside?” asked Boulder eagerly.

Chase sidled up to Crystal, “So do you like law enforcement?”

“Is it just me or do these guys seem kind of -childlike?” asked Ironsides.

“Hey the Rescue Bots are consummate professionals,” said Cody. “Chase stop flirting with the lady bot.”

Cybertron

Bumblebee straightened his desk trying to look as professional as possible. When he was satisfied, he called Knock Out in. The mech marched in proudly but Bumblebee could see the hurt in his eyes.

“Welcome Knock Out have a seat,” smiled Bumblebee. Knock Out pulled out a chair. “I see you’re back home. Tell me why did you leave your charges high and dry?”

“Hardly, the base in their wisdom has decided to have your little friend Rafael teach them Cybertronian himself,” Knock Out sulked.

“Rafael only knows enough Cybertronian to run our equipment. Are you okay with this?”

“Not really, but I know when I’m not wanted. As for the Transformed, it is my recommendation that we bring them in and set them to work here.”

“It’s not safe here and we cannot afford to allow in people who have no marketable skills.”

“They have many marketable skills growing crops, preparing it for consumption. Did I tell you that they’re childcare experts?”

“They still don’t know Cybertronian.”

“With patient guidance they could learn quite easily.”

“I’m still not confident they could adapt to life on Cybertron.”

“Don’t underestimate them because they were human. They survived on their own for over 15 years growing their own energon and protecting themselves. I believe they could teach us many things that we have lost,” said Knock Out softly.

“What’s his name?” asked Bumblebee.

“Come again?”

“Well, it’s clear that you’ve fallen hard. Who did you frag?”

“I’ve been the perfect professional and gentlemech. Which is why I am suggesting this take in the Transformed. Get them on a working residence program. That way they can learn the skills they need to get by.”

“I doubt anybody will have the patience to deal with them.”

“Don’t dismiss my suggestion out of hand. We do have a labour shortage and the creches could use all the help they can get.”

“And what about you. What are your plans?”

“As I told Arcee, I plan on doing a little gardening. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to get some rest.”

Bumblebee winced, “About that, Rachet gathered all the surviving doctors and turned the rest of the Nemesis into a hospital. We’ve all got our own habsuites in the city.”

“Well, that’s just Prime. I guess I’ll have to find some place to sleep as well.” 

Knock Out sighed and left the Nemesis. He travelled through the streets trying to find somewhere people could take an ex Decepticon in and then he saw it. In front of a very small building stood a very large banner:

Welcome to Macadam’s Grand Kaon Opening.

The red mech stepped inside. Behind the bar stood Macadam cleaning a glass.

“You have a back room I could rent?” asked Knock Out. The bartender smiled. “Great, I’ll take it and a table in the back.”

Knock Out sat down in a dimly lit corner away from him. A place to live and a place to do business what more could a mech ask for. He pulled out his laptop and started working on a lattice site for his new line of work discrete inquiries. In these times there was definitely a need for that line of work.

Earth

Lt. Nakadai watched the somber convoy leave the gates. Somehow despite their vehicular forms they expressed the solemn nature of their present mission. Ironsides lead the way and above the adult Transformed and the Rescue Bots flew Blades. With the help of the Rescue Bots retrieving the dead would be much quicker. It would be late in the afternoon when they would return just in time as Winnie would be leaving school. Nakadai turned her back on them. She had other tasks to do.

In the research bay Rafael was greeted by the sight of a young man about his age sitting in front of his computer. 

“What do you think you are doing?” demanded Raf.

“Thought you could use the help going through the cell phone records. There’s quite a lot,” said Cody.

“Did you find anything interesting?” asked Raf.

“Not what you were looking for. By the way Corporal Tanaka has quite the stash of illegal porn. Which is why I installed a tracking virus on the available computers and the functioning server.”

On the screen Pitts gave a sloppy kiss, “I wuvs my little cuddle bunny.”

Raf ran over to the computer and switched to another screen, “Let’s give Pitts his privacy.”

“Is that Cybertronian?” asked Cody.

“It sure is, Colonial Fowler ordered me to go through Knock Out’s reports. I’m comparing them to English translation he sent us. Why that- he called me a hairy little goblin.”

From his viewpoint Blades saw Sierra veer off from the main group and into what looked like a giant farm. She was by the waterfront when he landed.

“What are you doing?” asked Blades.

“I’m getting some food from the farm. First, I’m going to get some eggs here,” Sierra handed Blades some strange orbs. “And then I’m going to catch some fish.” She handed him a fishing rod. “Here I’ll show you.”

“Oh, I know how to fish,” he then sat down on the grass and put on a fisherman’s hat.

“Blades where did you get that?”

“Shh, you’ll scare away the fish.” They stayed for a couple of hours. Then Blades stood up. “Hmm fish aren’t biting. Time to head back.”

“Not just yet. I need to get some other crops,” Sierra went into the fields. She came back with some fruit. “Winnie’s been feeling down I though these would cheer her up.”

They transformed and soon left to meet the others. At his height Blades could see something quite disturbing. Soon they met up with the others. Boulder had dug a shallow hole while the others gently laid the bodies inside Ironsides.

“That’s all of them let’s head back team,” ordered Heatwave.

“Not so fast guys. I was looking from above and I discovered several breeches in the fence leading er outside,” said Blades.

“We must apprehend the escaped lifeforms,” said Chase.

“I can build an earthworks wall around the perimeter,” said Boulder.

“We can deal with that later. Let’s take these men back to base,” ordered Heatwave.

A couple of days later Colonial Fowler invited some screened relatives of the deceased to a safe area just beyond the gates where the graves stood. As per the cover story the Chaplin and mourners wore radiation suites. Their bright yellow suites sticking out of desert landscape. As the sun set the Chaplin began the service.

“Ashes to ashes dust to dust..”


	23. Life on Cybertron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Knock Out wants to do is a little gardening

Knock Out’s day started like this. When the sun came up Knock out searched the area for a good place to plant his garden. It had to be away from the construction zones, be relatively free of debris and have a source of water. After a few orns Knock Out found the perfect place a clear bit of actual land besides a small river. While the sun was still low in the sky Knock Out turned, watered the soil. He was about to plant a row of seeds when he heard a shout.

“Stop! What in the name of Primus are you doing?” shouted a burly construction bot.

“I’m gardening. I’m going to plant some flowers and vegetables,” replied Knock Out.

“Well shoo, this area has been zoned as a park. We don’t need any flowers here,” mech actually pelted him with a clod of his freshly turned soil. “Get out of here.”

“Alright I get the point,” said Knock Out. 

A clod of dirt hit his face. Not wanting to damage his finish Knock Out drove off. On the outskirts of the space port the red mech found another likely spot. As he set out his tools the sky darkened. A huge rumbling filled the air. Knock Out looked up a huge but really quite small space craft was landing. With a squawk Knock Out grabbed his tools and sped off.

Since most of Cybertron was up and not wanting to be seen in this state Knock Out sped back to Macadam’s and entered through the back door. He showered, read a little and then set up shop in the evening.

His first clients of the day came when Knock Out was trying to get back his meal from an errant sparkling wedged under his table. The pair of distraught Constructicons loomed over his table.

“Those are my tomatoes give them back!” scolded Knock Out. “Can I help you?”

“We’re looking for our sparkling,” said a yellow and black Decepticon.

“We were working on a job when he wandered off,” said a large red Decepticon.

“We looked everywhere but we couldn’t find him. Please help us,” said Yellow and black.

“Description?” asked Knock Out.

“He’s orange and likes to wedge himself into small spaces,” replied Red.

Knock Out pulled out the little sparkling, “Is this yours?”

“All hail Megatron,” chirped the sparkling.

“Wedge, you naughty baby don’t wander away from us again,” scolded Yellow.

Knock Out cleared his throat, “So how did you lose him in the first place?”

“Usually when we’re working a job, we put him in a pit nearby while we work,” explained Red.” But this little guy just learned to transform and now he’s a bulldozer.”

Red pinched Wedge’s cheek the sparkling laughed.

“Have you thought about putting him somewhere safe like the school that just opened?” asked Knock Out.

“No way!”

“We love him!”

“Don’t get your pipes in a twist this only a day school, “soothed Knock Out. “You drop him off before work and then after work take him back home. All the while you’re working, he’s being watched and he has other sparklings to play with. Did I mention they’ve got a reinforced wall around the perimeter?”

The gears set into place. The two Constructions thanked him and left. 

“You!” shouted the burly construction bot from that morning.

“Yes, me what do you want?” said Knock Out.

“Well, there’s this creepy red mech that keeps hanging around my construction sites. I want him to stop.”

“I’m just looking for a place to do my gardening,” Knock out popped a tomato in his mouth.

“Take it up with city planning.” Somehow the huge mech flounced off.

“Macadam. Where do you get these veggies from?”

Macadam touched his nose, “That’s a trade secret.”

“Arcee what brings you here?” 

The blue two-wheeler sat down at his table, “Just want a quiet drink and your fine company.”

“No seriously what do you want?”

“You’ve been summoned to a reconstruction meeting next morning at 20 orns.”

“Oh goodie, should I pack my toothbrush?”

“It’s not like that. Believe it or not people actually care about you. How’s your gardening?’

“Still looking for a good patch of land only every place I’ve been seems to be taken.”

“See us in the morning. We’ll be at the Nemesis’ meeting room. Bye”

Where were the days when Knock Out used to party all night? Feeling tired he climbed up to his room.

The next morning Knock Out headed bright and early to the Nemesis. As he walked inside Knock Out was greeted by an unwelcome voice.

“What are you doing here? You have no place inside a hospital,” shouted out Ratchet. He held the hand of a young medic caste sparkling.

“I have a meeting with the interim government,” replied Knock Out coolly.

“Without me? A likely story.” 

Ratchet pulled the young sparkling as he followed the red mech. The doors opened and Smokescreen popped out his head.

“Knock Out good to see you,” he cried. The doors shut in Ratchet’s face.

“Uncle Ratchet, can I go to school?” asked the sparkling. 

“Certainly not that place is filled with ‘Cons,” scoffed Ratchet.

When the doors shut Knock Out was greeted with a full table full of Cybertronians. Except for Ratchet and Ultra Magnus all of team Prime was there and a couple of unexpected faces. Jetfire despite his best intentions loomed over everyone and Macadam who sat quietly in the corner. The bartender waved at Knock Out. Somehow the red mech was not assured

Bumblebee began, “Knock Out we’ve been going over your records and it is safe to say that you’ve been seriously underutilized.”

“For starter, you managed to build quite the network of ‘Bots and ‘Cons,” added Wheel Jack.

“Excuse me but what happened to your knee, Arcee?” asked Knock Out.

“I was attacked by a mini con.”

“Which is why you’re here, among other things,” said Bumblebee. He placed a Decepticon symbol on the table. “We need you to become a Decepticon again and become our official Decepticon liaison.”

Knock Out fiddled with the symbol, “A nice idea but if you want to get my fellow Decepticons to trust you, you need someone of higher rank than me.”

“Other than Megatron you are the highest ranking Decepticon,” sighed Smokescreen. 

“We’ve also had fights breaking out between Decepticons and Autobots,” added Bulkhead.

“I’ve heard of that but it’s not always the Decepticons who started it,” said Knock Out.

“This is why we need your help, get the ‘Cons to stand down,” stated Wheel Jack.

“What we need to do is throw away our brands and disarm. You can’t run a civilized society if everybody’s twitchy and armed.” Said Knock Out loudly. “You need Megatron not me!”

“At the very least you’re a friendly face,” said Jetfire. “We need you.”

“We can give you back your medical license,” said Bumblebee.

“And the friendly neighborhood doctor would come in and calm them down. Very clever,” said Knock Out.

“We also need your expertise as a pediatrician,” said Wheel Jack. “Our population is at 40 000 and growing.”

“And most of the parents aren’t sending their kids to school. Even with the 50 we have Payload and I are overwhelmed.”

Knock Out spoke “What you need are teachers and childcare experts I can recommend some likely candidates.”

“It can’t be Decepticons,” interrupted Arcee.

“These would be neutrals and if you’re looking for Autobots I suggest the nursing home staff and brothel workers,” continued Knock Out.

“Wait you’re suggesting we use- use freeware!” spluttered Smokescreen. 

“Having children is an occupational hazard among brothel workers. Or don’t you know where sparklings come from?” said Knock Out.

Bulkhead shook his head, “I get what Smokescreen’s saying. I mean really trusting our children to a bunch of airheads?”

“Contrary to want you might believe prostitutes are just as capable as anybody else,” snapped Knock Out.

“Oh really? Name one freeware bot who made something of himself,” said Bulkhead.

“Me,” replied Knock Out. The entire room was in stunned silence. The good doctor continued. “I was born into a brothel. With the opportunities the Decepticons gave me I worked hard and studied to become a doctor. Say what you will about the Decepticons but do you think the Autobots would have given me the same opportunities?”

“Okay that was an eye opener,” said a stunned Bumblebee. “Onto the next order of business. Macadam you take the floor.”

Macadam stood up, “I have it on good authority that Alpha Trion has made contact which the Phaeten family and is planning to reopen the mines.”

“Naturally for a large fee of course,” said Bumblebee.

“We may have no choice. Even with round the clock production of synth en, we are dangerously close to starvation,’ said Smokescreen.

“I have a solution,” said Knock Out. He plunked down a bag of seeds. “Using these seeds, we revitalize our ecosystem. The caste system thrived because the nobility had a monopoly on energon production. If the stuff is growing everywhere that advantage is gone.”

“As far as I can tell you’re the only one trying to grow this stuff,” said Bumblebee.

“I’ll help,” said Bulkhead.

“Anything to piss off old A3,” smirked Wheel Jack.

“Most of these seeds are wild. All they really need is some good soil and a safe place,” replied Knock Out.

“My students could benefit with a gardening program,” added Jetfire.

The meeting continued with a gardening and conservation program. In the end it was decided that volunteers would spread the wildflower seeds and the school yard would be used for growing crops. In the end Macadam brought in some strange looking energon.

“Thought you all might like a taste of the new energon,” smiled Macadam.

Knock Out took a bite of his tortilla. The others soon followed. When it came time to leave Bumblebee held him back.

“I must say I was really impressed at the meeting today. You’ve really changed,” said Bumblebee.

“Not really I just didn't have the opportunities that’s all,” chuffed Knock Out

“It took a lot of courage sticking up for the pleasure caste and admitting your parentage. The old Knock Out would have never sticked his neck out unless there was something to gain.”

“Well, I never received any rations when Ultra Magnus was in charge.”

The remark stunned Bumblebee. “Well, I have some good news. The Rescue Bots have transferred to Omega Base 1 and are teaching the Transformed Cybertronian. Isn’t that great? You will soon see your buddies again.”


	24. Rescue Bots Halloween Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Christmas present to you. Featuring the Rescue bots in a wholesome little story.

Chase wasn’t needed in the meeting. He couldn’t fly like Blades, a bulldoze like Boulder or even the be leader like Heatwave. He was just an extra police car. So, while the bases command, his friends and the Transformed were planning the new perimeter Chase decided to explore. He walked out of the Transformed quarter’s and out to the rest of the base. Soon he found himself in the residential area. There were children climbing on a standing metal structure in a little park.

As he sat down to watch them, he felt something stick his aft.

“Wham, bam take that you bad robot,” shouted a little dark-skinned boy. He shot Chase again with his nerf launcher.

“I assure I am not a bad robot. I am a good robot,” countered Chase.

“Yes, you are. Because you robots we can’t go trick or treating!”

“I am sorry to hear that. Perhaps-“

“And only you get to go outside,” the boy shot him again.

“What is your name?”

“Jimmy, Jimmy Fowler, everything was fine until that big red robot came. Now my mom and dad are always busy. There are robots everywhere even in my school.”

“My name is Chase my friends and I are here to help.”

“Just go back to the desert. I hate you!” the little boy emptied his gun onto Chase’s face and ran off.

Chase walked back to the Transformed’s home. The meeting had just ended Charlie his partner looked up at him.

“Chase what happened to you?” exclaimed Charlie.

“The children hate us,” replied Chase. “I got shot by one of them.”

“I’m sure that’s not true.”

“I am certain that it is. The commander’s son is resentful that his Halloween has been cancelled and they no longer can go out of the base. We should do something.”

Charlie stroked his chin, “We’re going to be busy over the next few weeks reinforcing the perimeter maybe you can get the Transformed to help.”

Chase thought about it as he helped bring back stray the cyberized animals and helping with putting up the earthworks around the zone. He was still lost in thought when he saw the young female Sierra arguing with the gate’s guards. 

“But we need to get out and tend to the animals or do you want another breach in the zone?” she held Winnie’s hand.

“Ma’am I understand where you’re coming from but we can’t guarantee your safety out there,” said Pitts.

“We have been defending ourselves quite well for over 10 years.”

“But you’ve brought a child. Can you guarantee her safety?”

“I am trained in defensive maneuvers. I shall protect them.”

The gate opened and the three stepped out. Chase transformed.

“Ride upon my back young Winnie. We’ll get to the farm faster,” said Chase. Winnie hid behind Sierra, “I’ll turn on my sirens.”

“Yay!” cried Winnie.

The ride was way faster than walking thought Sierra. From her rearview mirror she saw Winnie smile for the first time in ages as Chase followed her. With his siren going it wasn’t exactly a stealth mission but Sierra doubted anybody would cross Chase. Soon they reached the farm.

“Help me gather some crops will you Chase? asked Sierra.

“But who will protect you?” asked Chase.

Sierra whistled a herd of cyberized sheep bounded in, “We’ve got an armed guard. Winnie do you want to milk the sheep?” The little femme rushed into the herd leaving behind the two adults. “Now help gather some pumpkins, will you?”

“Ah you are going to make some Jack o’lanterns then?” asked Chase.

“You’re not the only one who’s noticed the foul mood the base is in. I think these might cheer the place up.”

“And we could have a Halloween party as well for the children. That would improve their spirits.”

“Precisely.”

“We’ll also need some candy.”

“Since the base in in lockdown let’s go to the mess hall and make some.”

“You know how to make candy?”

“Sure, candy apples, popcorn balls you name it. At the homestead we made everything we needed. Chase that isn’t a pumpkin it’s a spaghetti squash.”

“Then you can have spaghetti tonight. Let’s head over to the mess hall once were done.”

After collecting a few good pumpkins Sierra called Winnie back. The young femme rode back on Chase again with Chase being extra careful with the bucket of cyber sheep milk in his trunk. Once they were through the gates Winnie jumped off.

“Winnie, take the milk from Mr. Chase and give it to Crystal, okay?”

“Okay!” Winnie raced off slopping the milk from her bucket.

“It makes me wonder if getting the milk was worth it,” muttered Sierra. “Okay the mess hall is that away.”

When they got there, they peered at the small door leading to the galley. Through the window they could see the cook lugging a huge pot of soup.

“I fail to see how we’re going to fit inside the kitchen,” said Chase.

“Then we’ll just have to knock,” replied Sierra.

As Sierra knelt down to knock, Chase saw the cook put the full pot of soup straight into the refrigerator, a clear violation of food safety rules. As quick as a flash the man opened the door.

“What?!” he shouted.

“Excuse us but we were wondering if you could help us make some Halloween candy,” asked Sierra.

“I’m busy enough feeding the base. I don’t have the time or the skill to make candy,” said the cook.

“Are you aware that putting a hot pot of soup directly in the fridge is a violation of food safety rules?” exclaimed Chase.

Sierra elbowed him in the gut,” Please, just give us some sugar and apples and some of your own candy then. It’s for the children.”

The man rubbed his chin, “Lady that’s a nice thought but we’re all out of chocolate bars and we’re running low on sugar as it is.”

“Surely there is something you can do?” asked Chase.

“Take it up with command.”

Later on, in the evening while the Transformed and his team carved their giant pumpkins Chase went to the guest headquarters and knocked on the door. His partner Charlie came out.

“Chase, I thought you’d be helping out with the Halloween decorations,” smiled Charlie.

“I have found the leak. The mess cook is an imposter. I saw him break several food safety rules today,” said Chase.

“Chase that’s a serious accusation, remember where we are.”

“We are in a military base.”

“A military base of misfits. One of the reasons why this base is in lockdown is because these men haven’t been obeying the rules. If you want to help, try helping with the Halloween festivities.”

Chase walked away with slumped shoulders. Once he was gone Charlie Burns frowned. He would avoid the mess hall from now on.

The next morning Charlie announced that he would be heading back for a quick supply run at Griffin Rock. Chase was overjoyed.

“That is an excellent idea. We can get candy and party supplies for the children’s Halloween party, said Chase.

“Yeah sure.”

As the two left for Griffin Rock a small form flew out of the ground bridge. Laserbeak landed on the stove and dunked her head into the pot of simmering chicory.

Crystals eyes lit up, “Well hello there, cutie, are you hungry? I’ve got some tasty corn for you.”

Laserbeak bobbed her head in delight. She closed her eyes as Crystal scratched her head.

Chase wasn’t the best at reading people but he could tell that his partner was distracted. Charlie lugged away most of the kitchen appliances at his family’s home slamming it into Chase’s trunk.

“Chief Burns how is your family going to cook their meals?” asked Chase.

“You’re right, let’s go to the supermarket then,” said Charlie. 

When Cade came back from his shift at the rescue center, he found the house had been robbed. Immediately he called the sheriff in Milford.

“Sir I’d like to report a burglary at my house. That’s right the Burns’ residence on Griffin Rock. What’s been taken? The toaster oven, the electric kettle, the toaster and the waffle maker. Don’t laugh I’m serious.”

Charlie in the meantime was stocking up on groceries. He jammed it into Chases cab.

“Sir, I don’t believe we have enough room for the candy,” said Chase.

“Right candy, I forgot,” said Charlie.

“Charlie there is clearly something on your mind,” asked Chase.

“Chase, if you were a spy where would you be?”

“Out buying a trench coat my size.”

Charlie blinked he forgot how literal Chase could be then he smiled. “Right what sort of candy should we get for the kids?”

It was evening when they got back to the base. As Charlie walked outside, he saw that his team and the Transformed had outdone themselves. Giant pumpkins lay scattered around the base giving the entire base a festive feel. Boulder and Crystal were hanging up a huge banner.

Halloween Costume Party Oct. 31st 5pm-7pm

“Hello Mr. Burns, come to the party,” shouted Crystal.

“You got permission to do this?” asked Charlie.

“Oh yes, the base’s psychiatrist said that this would help reduce resentment to us,” said Boulder.

Once Chase dropped off the supplies Charlie set up the kitchen and cooked a TV dinner. After he shoveled in his food he read for a little while.

The next day the school was filled with chatter. Everyone was excited for the upcoming Halloween party not that anyone talked to Winnie.

“Did you hear? My Mommy says there’s going to be a party at the giant robot’s house,” said Marissa.

“My Mom says to stay away from them or they’ll squish us,” said Jimmy.

“There’s going to be candy. I’m going as a fairy princess,” said Clover.

“Good luck, our parents are too busy to get us costumes,” scoffed Jimmy.

“My Mommy already made my costume. What about you Winnie?”

“I’m not sure, I’ll ask my Mommies,” smiled Winnie.

“Even if we get costumes. I’d still rather go trick or treating,” sulked Jimmy.

When school was over Winnie raced back home so fast, she almost stepped on a couple of people. 

“Mommy Crystal, Mommy Sierra, can I go to the Halloween party?” shouted Winnie.

“Hold your horses, of course you can go but first let’s make you a costume,” said Crystal.

“Yay!” cried Winnie. 

The lock down was not total. There were some exceptions. Today was one such exception. In the early hours of the morning Colonial Fowler received the latest batch of tech supplied by order of the president himself. He stared at the new planes.

“I appreciate the thought but I fail to see why we need these new jets, “said Fowler.

“Sir these are not simply jets, these are vertical take off and landing flying vehicles. They combine the best of both helicopters and jets. And their fuel consumption is far lower than both,” boasted the delivery man.

“I’m still not sure we can spare the time to train the pilots for them.”

“Sir they’re idiot proof. The president knows of the challenges you are facing.” A flash of green light engulfed them. “What the hell was that?!”

“Welcome to the Zone soldier.”

From her hiding place Winnie smiled. Now she had her Halloween costume. She raced back to her house. Breakfast was waiting. Daddy Vince greeted her. He held up a skirt.

“Happy Halloween, Winnie, you’re going to be a ballerina,” cried Vince.

Crystal walked in, “Vince where did you get the cloth for that tutu?”

Even in the fall Dr. Calvin liked to sleep with the windows open. It was the intense sunlight that woke her up. She sat up. Her curtains were gone.

“Vincent!” she shouted.

Back at the Transformed’s kitchen Winnie smiled. “Thanks, but I already got a costume.”

Around the base chaos reigned. June Fowler went to the bathroom only to find the toilet paper missing. As the Transformed and Rescue bots were setting up for the party, Ironsides caught a pair soldiers trying to steal coffee from the break room.

“What are you doing?” he asked loudly.

“We were just getting a cup of morning joe,” said Chan chewing something.

“Then use the mess hall. Are you eating candy?”

“The mess is all out of coffee and chocolate bars,” said Kazeem.

“Well, this isn’t the mess, get, shoo!”

Ironsides chased the men out with a huge broom.

At the school the children were all excited and in costume. Marissa wore a set of cat ears and a kimono. Clover had cut a couple of holes in a flowered bedsheet and Jimmy Fowler had wrapped himself as a mummy. They chattered and talked about the upcoming party. Ms. Chester just smiled and looked on.

“Ms. Chester, Winnie‘s naked!” called out Clover from the bedsheet.

“I’m not. I’m wearing my costume,” countered Winnie.

“Are so, you’re naked like all the other bots!”

“Am not!”

“Are too!”

“Am not!”

“Winnie, Jimmy stop fighting,” scolded Ms. Chester.

“I’m here!” called out the mummy.

“Well, I am all glad that you all made your costumes this year. Winnie what are you supposed to be?”

“A jet!” The little femme transformed into a jet knocking over the desks. The children screamed.

Ms. Chester put on a fixed smile, “Winnie I’d like to talk to your parents and the Colonial after school.”

There were no lessons and the children had recess indoors. That was okay because the bots delivered candy and pop. After lunch Ms. Chester stepped out for a little while came back.

“Class I’ve got some great news. You’ve been invited to treat or treating and a sleepover at Griffin Rock.”

“Shouldn’t we get our sleeping bags and pajamas?” asked Marissa.

“There’s no time. Mr. Ironsides is waiting for you,” replied Ms. Chester.

More like a fire drill than a party excursion Ms. Chester hustled the children out of the classroom.

“Winnie you go in first,” ordered the teacher.

“But she’ll take up most of the room,” whined Jimmy.

“No arguing!” Ms. Chester actually shouted.

The children all managed to fit in and Ironsides drove off. From the windshield Winnie could see they were actually driving to her house. Other trucks were driving there too. Outside there was a loud boom. Winnie buried her head into her knees and sobbed.

Next thing Winnie knew someone was holding her.

“Winnie you can open your eyes now you’re safe,” said Daddy Ironsides.

Winnie looked up. They were in another house, big enough for them. The Rescue bots and her entire family were there. Around their feet the children danced and played. It was a Halloween party.

“Happy Halloween,” smiled Daddy Ironsides.


	25. The Cracks Appear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going well right? With Rescue bots teaching the Transformed Cybertronian and Raf hot on the trail of the leak everythings fine right?

Heatwave walked into the common area. He saw Crystal placing a bowl of corn in front of something.

“What are you doing?” asked the red bot.

“I’m feeding the cutest member of your team,” replied Crystal. “Why didn’t you tell us you had a bird?”

Heatwave opened and closed his mouth. There sat a component of Cybertron’s most wanted -Soundwave’s drone, Laserbeak sat happily pecking away at the bowl of corn. Its EM field radiated not one trace of deception instead the living tool radiated the simple happiness of being fed. Crystal laughed as the drone hopped up on her shoulder. 

“Right time for your lessons on Cybertron. First off we’ll be covering language both spoken and written,” announced Heatwave. He passed out a set of Cybertronian sized tablets to the group. “The Cybertronian written language is composed of over 2 000 glyphs representing words and numbers-“

“Cool, does this have Wifi?” said Vince.

“Shouldn’t we wait for Winnie?” asked Sierra.

“Enough! I am here to teach you Cybertronian. If you don’t stop fooling around, I’ll take away your tablets. Understood?” snapped Heatwave. Crystal raised her hand. “What is it?”

“This doesn’t look like the writing Knock Out was using,” said Crystal.

“Show me,” ordered Heatwave. Crystal drew a surprisingly legible set of glyphs. “Er yes, that is Syballic. It’s like your Alphabet. I’ll be teaching you a different set of writing it’s easier.”

“At over 2 000 letters? I don’t think so,” scoffed Sierra.

“Why don’t we learn the Syballic instead?” asked Crystal.

“Because that’s only used by top scientists and important people. You won’t ever need to learn that!” snapped Heatwave. Ironsides slammed his tablet down and walked out. Crystal shook her head. “What, did I say?”

“Ironsides has a Masters in Ecology. He is a top scientist,” Crystal replied. “We only agreed to go to Cybertron to give Winnie a better life not to end up in another desert.”

Heatwave felt a processor ache coming. “Okay let’s wait for Winnie them. In the meantime, let’s carve the pumpkins.” 

It was like a typical domestic scene Mom was working on her computer while a little girl lay sprawled out drawing. Every once in a while, the girl would get up and show her handiwork. Except it wasn’t, the girl in question was a robot over 10 feet tall and the mother was actually a psychiatrist. 

Dr. Calvin looked at the drawing. It was surprisingly well drawn. “What’s this?” she asked.

Winnie’s large eyes peered over. “That’s my house,” she pointed at 2 figures smiling. “Here’s Sierra and Vince in the shower. Ironside’s mad because they’re using up the hot water. Here’s Mommy Crystal in the kitchen. She’s making dinner. And the Rescue bots are playing outside.”

Susan would have to talk to Vince and Sierra about privacy, still it was a happy family life. Except for one thing. A frowning figure sat reading a huge book. “Who’s this little fellow?”

“That’s Rafael, he doesn’t like us.”

Dr. Calvin would have to make an appointment with Dr. Esquivel as well. “How about you draw me your school?”

The next drawing broke Dr. Calvin’s heart. Little Winnie drew herself crying in a corner while the other children were at the far end pointing at her. Words like Freek and Monster were written on the drawing as well.

“I don’t wanna draw anymore,” said Winnie.

“Okay, you can go home now,” said Calvin.

Once Winnie had left Calvin stuck the huge drawings on her walls. She stared at the drawings for quite some time. It was clear that the little girl had experienced trauma even if she couldn’t remember it. Calvin took a sip of her coffee. It was decafe and cold but they were all out real coffee.

Suddenly someone knocked at the door, startling Dr. Calvin and making the coffee slosh out.

“Dr. Calvin, it’s me,” called out Lt. Nakadai. “I have someone to introduce to you.” A woman her age stepped into the office. “This is Iris Peppers a xenopsychologist from MIT. She’ll be assisting you in your research of the Transformed and the Cybertronians.”

Irene Peppers extended her hand, “It’s a pleasure to meet. I’m so excited to see your data. What sort of cognitive testing have you performed?”

“None, I’m a clinical psychiatrist. I’ve been helping the Transformed deal with their trauma as well as treating the base's staff.” Peppers smirked. 

“Dr. Calvin also treated a visiting Cybertronian delegate Knock Out when he visited here,” added Nakadai helpfully.

“Tell me what sort of animals did you study?” asked Calvin.

“I studied the cognitive and language capabilities of various parrot species,” said Peppers.

“Well, the Transformed aren’t parrots,” laughed Calvin.

“I can still perform some standard cognitive tests,” said Peppers.

Calvin glared at the newcomer competition great.

Rafael rubbed his eyes. He had spent the last 10 hours looking at screens and going through piles of useless data. Cody was helping but half of huge was still huge. Relief came in the form of a knocking at the door. The mess cook came in carrying a carafe of coffee and a pile of sandwiches. Raf pounced on the sandwiches.

“How’s the work going gentlemen?” asked the cook.

Raf took a bite. Sawdust never tasted so good. “That’s classified.” He said with his mouth full.

Cody. He took a bite out of his sandwich. How could Raf eat this?

A few minutes later Colonial Fowler came in. “Any progress on the leak?”

“We’ve been searching for malware, the internet and phone history of every computer, phone and tablet on base. Both Cody’s and my eyes are starting to bleed and we still got nothing,” replied Rafael.

“We even checked the cloud data, “added Cody.

“And what about outgoing communications?” asked Fowler.

“Nothing not even radio. Whatever communication the leak is using isn’t electronic,“ said Raf.

“Agent Esquivel is that a cot I see there?” asked Fowler.

“Knock Out left masses of scientific data and I found some literature one of the Autobots left behind. I was planning on reading it during my spare time, sir,” explained Rafael.

“Frankly son, you look like a mess, go home and get some sleep. That’s an order.”

Fowler left the two young men. 

At the guest quarters Cody’s father was still lost in thought. Something was off in this base but he couldn’t put his finger on it. He skimmed through A Storm of Swords still thinking about what was wrong when he fell asleep.

In the morning it hit him. He knocked on his son’s door.

“Cody, get dressed. We’re visiting the Fowler’s for breakfast,” he said.

It was a quiet morning just before the daily grind. Breakfast was nothing special Fowler ate his oatmeal in his boxers when the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it,” June stood up. She was already dressed.

“I have found the leak,” cried Charlie as he barged in.

“Can’t this wait until after breakfast?” asked Bill. Cody blushed at seeing the state Fowler was in. “Or at least until I’m decent?”

“This can’t wait. Because if I’m right our enemy is ready for his next move,” Fowler nodded June discretely left. “Have you ever read the Game of Thrones red wedding scene?”

“I saw the series. What has this got to do with our leak?”

“Well in the book there was a band of assassins disguised as a wedding band. The only clue that something was wrong the how badly the band played. Of course, by the time the Starks found out it was too late.”

“Your point being?”

“I think the mess cook is the leak. His cooking is universally despised, he mismanages the kitchen. Even Chase, a robot, could see something was off.”

“The mess cook works in the kitchen. He doesn’t go near our computers or the old Autobot base”

“Actually sir, he delivered sandwiches to Raf and me yesterday,” said Cody.

“The mess is a social hub. Everyday staff come have their meals and talk. All while he’s listening gathering intel,” said Burns.

“But we haven’t discovered any transmissions since the lockdown, nada,” countered Fowler.

“That’s because there isn’t. He meets his contact at regular intervals when he goes on his supply runs.”

“That’s a good theory but we have our supplies delivered to- holy macaroni!”

“Now if I’m right he’s very conveniently run out of several key supplies and will be requesting an early drop off. That is when he will strike ..” Charlie discussed his plans with his old friend.

A few minutes later a sleepy looking boy climbed down the stairs into the kitchen. He rubbed his eyes.

“Daddy who are these people?” asked Jimmy Fowler.

“Jimmy these are old friends of mine Charlie Burns and his son Cody. Charlie, Cody this is my son Jimmy,” smiled Fowler widely.

“Where’s Mom. Where’s breakfast?” 

Charlie Burns smiled, “Lucky for you, young man I happen to be a master pancake chef. How about some chocolate chip pancakes?”  
Throughout the week Fowler and Burns made preparations. As Charlie had predicted they did indeed run out early and an order came in for candy just in time for Halloween. Fowler ran extra drills while Burns travelled back and forth to Griffin Rock getting his family ready for the new arrivals.

Meanwhile the Transformed and the Rescue bots prepared for Halloween. Children pestered their already busy parents for costumes. Jimmy Fowler knew better. His parents were far too busy. So early in the morning before his parents woke up, Jimmy grabbed all the toilet paper in the house and made his mummy costume.

When Halloween day came Colonial Fowler ordered Ms. Chester to keep the children inside. Despite the new planes that came this morning Fowler ordered Prescott to scout out the area with his new drone. With a quick throw in the air the bird drone was flying.

“Follow the road,” ordered the Colonial.

The screen showed a view of the road. Off in the distance a convoy of trucks rolled down the road, far too many trucks for a simple delivery. Suddenly the screen filled with static.

“Shit, the signal’s been blocked,” shouted Prescott.

“Alright people, this is not a drill. Evacuate our guests and nonessential personnel to the Space bridge,” shouted Fowler.

Like an oiled machine the base readied for combat. Miko Nakadai charged out with her apex armor as the so-called supply truck blew through the gates. The attackers launched smoke bombers but Fowlers men were prepared wearing gas masks and infrared goggles they fired on the attackers. Once inside the gates the enemy charged. The ground exploded before Fowler, knocking the wind out of him as he flew in the air.

“Gloves off men, they’re shooting to kill,” ordered Nakadai.

The enemy swarmed Nakadai. One of them tried to taser her. It was a mistake. Miko the honorary Wrecker knocked the men down like bowling pins. The last of evac trucks entered the Autobot base. Now Raf was out to play.

Fowler’s base may have not been the best equipped or the most disciplined but it more than made up for by Rafael’s ingenuity. Built with the knowledge under Rachet’s wing Raf plowed down the enemy in his own giant mecha suit. Within minutes the raid was over. The surviving enemy was rounded up and the medics started tending to the wounded.

“Take the wounded to through the space bridge,” ordered Nakadai. “Farid find me the ring leader and take him to the research bay.”

Minutes later, the enemy leader was duct taped to an office chair. His mask removed he had a defiant look on his face.

“I aint telling you nothing,” snarled the man.

“You don’t have to,” smirked Miko. “You see we have a master hacker on our team. One photo, one set of fingerprints and a search through the web and we can find everything about you. We’re even taking dental photos now say ahh.”

Fowler woke up in a civilian hospital bed. His buddy Charlie was sitting in a chair. The Colonial sat up only to be pushed down.

“Easy soldier, stay down you have a nasty concussion,” said Chief Burns.

“Where’s, where’s my wife?”

“Taking care of your son. They’re safe in Griffin Rock.”

“The base?”

“Safe and sound just like we planned. Lt. Nakadai even managed to identify the attackers. You should give that girl a promotion.”

“So, who sent out their dogs?”

“The enemy was the Guard Dogs a group of army rangers under the command of General Bryce.”


	26. A Premature Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello"English  
> *Hello* Cybertronian
> 
> They're finally in the clear. It's time celebrate right?

Knock Out smiled at his class. All the children, at least the ones that could be taught, stood in the front yard of the new school. Behind him was a newly tilled field, several empty energon cubes and his special potting soil blend. This was to be the most important lesson in the history of Cybertron.

“Today children we are going to learn to grow our own energon,” said Knock Out cheerily. A child in the back raised his hand. “Yes, Pile Up what is it?”

“My Pop pop says that energon comes from the ground,” said the little truck.

“Well, this grows from the ground.”

“My Pop pop doesn’t want me learning any New Age slag,” continued Pile Up.

“Does your Pop pop like money?” Pile Up nodded. “Well, this guaranteed to make money. As I was saying, in this lesson, we’ll learn how to grow our own food. I have here a bunch of seeds which I will plant in the ground..”

As Knock Out planted the vegetable seeds in rows, he explained how the plant would make energon from the sunlight and take nutrients from the soil. He felt a tug on his leg. A little sparkling stared up at him.

“Mr. Knock Out why are you crying?” asked the little seeker.

“Crying? I’m not crying,” Knock Out wiped his face and proved himself a liar. “Well, a lot of bad stuff happened in the war. Your parents would understand. Here take these planting pots I made and stick in the seeds I gave you in there like so. Take them home and give them plenty of sunlight and water. How well you take care of them will reflect on your final grades.”

As the children sped off, Knock Out sighed. The truth of the matter was that he missed the Transformed. What he wouldn’t do to meet them again but they were better off without him. Today was Armistice Day and tonight there would be a planet wide party, not that Knock Out felt like celebrating. 

When Knock Out got to Macadam’s the place was empty except for a couple of patrons. The red mech made a beeline straight to his room and started to pack. 

Earth

A week after the raid Colonial Fowler was released from the hospital and Griffin Rock. A small military plane picked up him and his family. As they were flying home Fowler chatted with his son while his wife stared out the window. 

“We’ve collected our dead, stopped the leak and are well on our way to finishing our earthworks fence around the zone. We’re finally in the clear, honey,” Fowler boasted.

“If you say so,” replied June. Outside lightning flashed.

“What’s wrong June?”

“It isn’t enough. After all our hard work we’re still no closer to finding Jack and those things are living in Optimus Prime’s old base!”

“Those things were once human. Their only crime was to be unlucky enough to cyberized.”

“Were human, and one of them killed Jack.”

“You can’t be sure of that!”

“I can. I accepted that Jack is dead but you know what hurts the most is that I can’t put him to rest.” June Fowler sobbed.

“Mommy?” asked her son.

“It’s okay, Mommy’s fine.”

At the base everything was going fine. Rafael had finished his data sweep and the Rescue Bots were teaching the Transformed. All he had left to do was go over Knock Out’s reports and study examine their own samples. He almost wasn’t busy. As he was translating Knock Out’s notes, Raf heard a knock at the door.

“Dr. Peppers may I come in?” asked the new shrink. Raf opened the door. The woman walked confidently in. She peered around as if casing the joint. “Yes, I heard your alien consultant managed to collect some samples before he left. May I study the samples he left behind?”

“Do you know how to prepare biological samples?” asked Rafael.

“I’ve been dissecting and studying parrot brains for over 10 years. I know how to prepare tissue samples.” 

“Then by all means go nuts.”

“Just one question did you discover any discrepancies with Knock Down’s translations?”

“That’s Knock Out and no not much. He confused micrometers with millimeters though.”

Irene Peppers thanked the man and set to work. With that off the table Rafael turned back to Optimus’ Diary:

Day 50 I have made a new friend today. His name is Billy Fowler and he is 10 years old…

Raf smiled this was getting good. As he read more about the adventures of Billy and Optimus. Of how Optimus watched as Billy grew up, how Optimus slowly saw the worth in humanity and the first signs of Decepticon activity.

Year 4 day 180 I am not a technician by any means nevertheless I believe my beacon will serve its purpose. Soon I will have soldiers ready to defend this planet.

Year 4 day 210 My plan backfired. My father answered the beacon. I had hoped that by setting up base on this planet I would spare my loved ones. Instead, my father, Rachet lead a ship full of soldiers eager to prove their worth. There are over 20 and I must take care of them all.

Later in the common room the Rescue Bots were making last minute adjustments on the outfits. The Transformed looked on.

“You’re going to a party. Why can’t we come along?” asked Winnie.

“It’s a party for grownups, sweetie,” said Heatwave as he adjusted his flower crown of cyberized flowers.

“Well, the rest of us are adults,” said Ironsides.

“Who will watch over Winnie?” asked Chase.

“I will. I haven’t been feeling too well lately,” replied Sierra.

“And there’s the matter of you guys barely able to speak Cybertronian,” pointed out Heatwave.

*I can speak Cybertronian,* piped up Raf in Cybertronian.

*It’s an orgy,* said Chase.

“And I’m not sure the air is breathable,” said Boulder.

*I would lick to pee Tranquilizer,* announced Crystal.

The Rescue Bots and Rafael all burst out laughing.

“Sorry but you need to work on your accent first. Oh, Primus that’s so funny,” Blades wiped a tear from his eye.

As the Rescue Bots left for Cybertron, Prescott came into the common room. He looked up at Raf.

“Hey, Raf is the supercomputer free?”

Cybertron

When Knock Out stepped out of his room he was waiting for him. Megatron’s bulky form blocked his way. 

“Running away yet again, are we? Typical,” Megatron loomed over the little Medic.

“I have to be moving to a nice little house next to the school,” replied Knock Out.

“I heard about the teaching job you got,” smirked Megatron. “How many months will that last?”

“At least I’m actually working. Not hiding in a bar for the last 15 years.”

“Watch your tone.”

“No, you watch it! Your war devastated Cybertron and when the war was finally over you just up and left. For the past 15 years I have been dealing with the mess you left behind. As the highest ranking Decepticon officer I’ve been left do deal with all the simmering resentment and ruined lives you caused. Don’t you dare tell me to watch my tone.”

A few minutes later the Rescue Bots were about to enter Macadams when a medic caste raced out in ambulance mode, followed up a large spiky jet.

Macadam poked his head out and shook his fist, “And don’t you ever come back.” He turned to the Rescue Bots. “Gentlemen you’re just in time for the festivities.”

When they got inside the party was in full swing. Medics and red eyed bots were dancing to the music. A band of symbiote carriers played their instruments on the stage. While Macadam poured some high grade into a punch bowl.

“Let’s all give our new leader and Macadam’s a great big thank you,” said the lead singer.

The crowd cheered and roared. Heatwave looked around and saw the symbols on their chests. He nudged up to Chase.

“Stay calm but I think we’re at the wrong party,” whispered Heatwave.

“Bumblebee!” shouted Blades. He ran towards the yellow bot.

Chase replied “Very well, I suggest we round up Bumblebee and -what is Blades doing?”

Blades was kissing Bumblebee passionately. The two dragged themselves to the refreshment table as more Cybertronians poured in. To his shock both Autobots and Decepticons mingled and danced with each other. Chase looked for his other friend only to see him flirting with the bartender. 

“Commander it looks like everything is fine. Let us mingle with Bumblebee’s friends,” said Chase.

Heatwave and Chase walked over to Blades and Bumblebee. Blades was whispering something to Bumblebee. 

“Hi there,” Heatwave waved his hands. “Blades, Bumblebee, why don’t you introduce us to your friends?”

Bumblebee pulled off of Blades, “Gentlemen, I’d like to introduce you to the rest of team Prime. Here is Wheel Jack,” a battle-scarred bot waved, “his friend and fellow Wrecker Bulkhead.” Bulkhead hung off of Wheel Jack’s shoulder. “Arcee,” A thin female nodded. “And finally, Smokescreen.” 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. We’re just waiting for a friend,” said the blue bot.

“Gentleman are you sure this place is safe?” asked Chase.

“Chillax, Macadam keeps a tight grip on this place. Besides the war is over,” said Bulkhead he leaned over and kissed Wheel Jack. Chase blushed as he heard the clang of falling armor.

“Looks like we should head upstairs” smiled Wheel Jack.

The two giggled and went off to the back. Chase left for the refreshment table. Heatwave looked around, children ran and played. Still, something seemed off. He looked for his friends, Boulder had disappeared. Wait what were children doing here?

“Here come the canapes,” shouted a waiter carrying a tray. He set it down on the punch table.

“Food balls!” shouted a little bot.

The children swarmed the table. Canapes disappeared and the little sparklings sat on the floor eating their treats as adults stepped over them. One small orange child stood up.

“All hail Megatron!” shouted the sparkling as he ran around the room.

The adults laughed uneasily. Except for one, a sour faced old mech picked the sparkling up by his arm. The child started to cry.

“You better watch what you’re saying runt,” said the old Autobot.

“Leave him alone he’s just a kid,” shouted Heatwave. 

“He’s still a Decepticon. It’s time he learns that his side lost,” replied the green mech.

Several more of his friends stood behind the old mech. The parents of the sparkling looked on helplessly as the mech shook the frightened child. Wheel Jack appeared and held the mech back.

“Kup c’mon this isn’t worth it,” said Wheel Jack.

Kup dropped the child. The orange sparkling landed on his bottom. His parents scooped him up and carried him to safety.

“Thank you,” said the Constructicon as he passed Heatwave.

Bumble decided to act. “Right this place is no longer child friendly. Everyone with a sparkling follow me and we’ll all go to much safer party.”

Chase and Heatwave left with the parents and their children. As they passed through the streets the party was in full swing. Colored lights hung from buildings. People danced in the streets. Vendors sold their wares as loud raucous music plated. Still the convoy passed it by. Heatwave felt a surge of embarrassment as two bots interfaced in an alley. Suddenly they stopped. There before them stood a large stadium with a sign written in Syballic.

Mirage looked out at the empty seats in front of him. Around him stood caterers and performers at the ready but there was no one at his party. 

“We still get paid right?” asked an acrobat.

To Mirage’s delight the doors opened and Cybertronians of all factions poured in. The aristocrat stood and smiled.

“Welcome to the Phaeten Clan Armistice Day Celebration,” announced Mirage.

As the party was in full swing Bumblebee frowned. Blades leaned forward but the yellow mech shook him off.

“Sorry Blades, I just received word that the friend I was waiting for is in the hospital. I gotta go,” said Bumblebee.

“That’s awful, do you want me to come with you?” asked Blades.

“No just stay and enjoy the party, Happy Armistice Day Blades,” with that Bumblebee left. Arcee and the rest of team Prime followed.

A few minutes later Chase shouted over the loud music, “Commander while this has been fun, I will leave and join the orgy outside.”

Heatwave barely noticed the performance. He thought about the Transformed. Could he really teach them about Cybertron when it had changed so much? Pit, they weren’t even using the same writing anymore how could he and the Rescue bots even fit in? What was their place now? A small form collided into his legs.

“All hail Megatron!” shouted a familiar orange sparkling.

“No, you have Optimus to thank for this,” scolded Heatwave. “Op-ti-mus.”

“All hail Offingmus,” shouted the sparkling before he ran off.

“Close enough,” smiled Heatwave.

He set up a table and showed the sparklings how to make some crafts. The party died down and the parents took their sleeping children away. Heatwave searched the comm lines and found a likely hotel. He rounded up Blades and they left.

The next morning Heatwave awoke to a knocking at the door. Boulder breezed in carrying a tray of energon.

“You’re supposed to lie on the bed,” said Boulder.

“Aren’t you the font of information. How was your night?”

“Fantastic, did you know that Macadam has his own ground bridge? He took me to an actual sea on Cybertron and we fragged on the beach!”

“Is that energon?” asked Blades.

“It’s Macadam’s own special mix,” said Boulder.

The energon was a strange color, still it tasted good. After they were finished Blades spoke up.

“Should we find Chase and head back to Nevada?” asked Blades.

“Negative, let’s take a look around first,” answered Heatwave.

As Boulder took a shower. Heatwave radioed Chase. Minutes later a paint splattered smiling Chase arrived at their hotel. Once Chase was decent the four headed off.

The streets of Kaon were quiet. Most of the people were sleeping off last night’s celebrations. Still some children were playing on the streets. It was more like Griffin Rock than Cybertron. As the Rescue Bots toured the city, signs written in Syballic stood over closed shops. Chase found a pharmacy that was open and ran in.

Once he was back Chase spoke up, “We should get some breakfast.”

“We already got something,” replied Heatwave. Chase frowned.

“In that case we should head back to Earth then. Most of the city appears closed.”

Once back in Nevada Boulder stretched his arms. “It’s good to be home.”

Chief Burns and his son raced towards the Rescue Bots. 

“Get back on the space bridge guys. We have to go. Griffin Rock is on fire,” ordered Charlie Burns.

It had been a long day. Colonial Fowler grabbed a cup of coffee and put his feet up. Helping put out the fires on Griffin Rock proved to be hard work. Still, he had a home cooked meal to look forward to. Then someone knocked at the door.

“State your name and purpose,” shouted Fowler from his easy chair.

“It’s Corporal Prescott may I come in?” asked the drone technician.

Prescott entered Fowlers home with a frightened look on his face. He held a folder in his arms.

“Well spit it out soldier. I don’t bite,” said Fowler.

“You better sit down for this sir. I just finished compiling the ground penetrating radar data sir. And it’s bad. We’ve got approximately 400 million square meters of cybermatter trapped in caves under the sone sir and its sinking. One good rain and it will taint the entire southwest’s water table.”


	27. Good ideas, Bad results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knock Out told Megatron off. Now he must deal with the consequences. June tries to get to the bottom of what happened to her son.

As soon as Bumblebee heard the news, he excused himself and raced off to the Nemesis. The carnival atmosphere in the streets clashed with the grave mood Bumblebee felt. He felt a presence riding beside him. He looked round.

“Arcee what are you doing here?” exclaimed Bumblebee.

“Same reason you’re here. It didn’t seem right to party with Knock Out in the hospital,” replied Arcee.

“Same with us,” said Bulkhead. Beside him drove Wheel Jack.

When the group entered the Nemesis and the hospital wing Bumblebees spark broke. Rachet sat snoring at the intake desk while clearly drunk doctors came and guided patients into the back where party music blared. 

Bumble narrowed his eyes. He pushed through the doors much to the dismay at the surgeons inside. While some doctors led their patients to stasis pods most were partying. In fact, only one medic seemed to be taking his function seriously.

A little protofom sloshed the contents of a jug full of cybermatter as he poured it on some clearly injured patients.

“Owee,” said Medix.

“Take me to patient Knock Out now!” shouted Bumblebee.

Though the haze of pain Knock Out could hear Bumble shouting. He wasn’t quite sure it was a hallucination until he made out the words.

“- this is totally unacceptable,” shouted Bumblebee. “-don’t care. “

Knock Out’s spark surged as Bumblebee and his friends burst through the door to his room. His joy was short lived as he saw the expression of horror on their faces.

“Sweet Primus, who did this to him?” shouted the Yellow bot.

“His face, it’s gone,” gasped Smokescreen.

Knock Out tried to speak but only a gargling noise came out. His optic teared up. Bumblebee was too busy yelling at the unfortunate medic but Arcee noticed him.

“Take it easy, rest,” she said. Arcee turned her head. “Someone get this mech some painkillers!”

“We’ve been treating patients on a factional basis,” said one of Rachet’s goons.

“Knock Out is an Autobot and he’s done far more to contribute to rebuilding Cybertron than you ever will!” snapped Bumblebee.

“Wait, Knock Out wants something. Get him a datapad,” called Smokescreen.

Someone handed him a datapad. Knock Out using a burst of strength wrote down the one name of the one person who could help him- Ambulon. He fell back into darkness.

Earth

The next morning on Earth Crystal was doing some quiet reading when the human door slammed. Doctor June Fowler strode into the common room and stared at her.

“Spit it out, you’re creeping me out,” said Crystal.

“Where is he? Where’s my son Jack?” said the human in a cold rage.

“Look I’m sorry for your loss but we gave all the bodies of every human we buried on our land. All the soldiers you sent out and even a couple of unfortunate hikers as well.”

“Like hell you did. You’re the leader of your team. Surely you know where’s my son.”

Crystal slammed her cup on the table, “Mrs. Fowler we’re not a team. We’re a family and families have secrets. If you truly want to know what happened to your son, I suggest you ask his friends and associates. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to be watching a lesson on how to speak Camian.”

To make her point Crystal turned her large back on Jack’s mother. June, growled and marched out.

Cybertron

Unlike most Cybertronians, Ambulon was not celebrating, instead he was drowning his sorrows. Without a decent alt-mode no hospital would hire him and thanks to his friend Knock Out he was out of a job in the nursing home. So, when he heard a knock at his door, he could not believe his ears. Nor could he believe his eyes when the head of Cybertron, Bumblebee himself, was at the door pleading for him to go to the hospital.

When Bumblebee led him to Knock Out Ambulon purged. He blamed the high grade that he’d been drinking but knew that was a lie.

Knock Out lay suspended in a life support lattice. The left side of his face was smashed in, his eye was shattered and the once handsome mech’s jaw was missing. 

“Has, has the patient been sedated?” asked Ambulon in a falsely calm voice.

“The maximum dose, that’s why he’s on life support,” replied Bumblebee.

Ambulon barely heard Bumblebee’s next words something about doing his best and making the patient comfortable. He was formulating on how best to treat his old ally, no friend while Bumblebee talked.

“- and I’m well aware of your disability but despite that I am willing to grant you your own clinic. Any questions?” finished Bumblebee.

“How much cybermatter is left?” asked Ambulon.

“Take as much as you need. We can always get more.”

Bumblebee left the young doctor feeling that much more confident in Knock Outs care. When he got back to his office, the yellow mech found a message waiting for him from Earth no less. He gleaned through the attachments showing what looked like an underground cave system and came to the video, he’d get Bulkhead to look at that.

Colonial Fowler popped onto the screen, “Bumblebee I am calling with a message of utmost urgency. The Earth is in the greatest danger since the Decepticons decided to mine its energon. Attached is a map of the cave systems under the Zone around Jasper Nevada. They are filled with over 400 million square meters of cybermatter, a substance while beneficial to you, is highly toxic to organic life. And it is sinking, threatening the water table in the American southwest. We need it removed right away before the next rainfall or else the entire Southwest could be cyberformed. I repeat the entire Southwest could be cyberformed.

Due to its toxic nature, we do not have the capacity to remove and store it safely. Please send help.”

Bumblebee sighed. He felt a processor ache coming.

Earth

Rafael, was reading Optimus’s dairy when June came marching into the work bay.

“I cannot believe the nerve of these robots. I asked Crystal where my son was and she straight up lied to me,” fumed Jack’s mother.

“Calm down, what exactly did she say?” asked Raf.

“She told she didn’t know. That they had given all the bodies that were buried on their land!”

“Well maybe she’s right. If Jack’s body wasn’t buried right away, he could have been eaten by scavengers,” Raf stopped when he heard Junes distressed sob. “What else did she say?”

“That I should ask his friends about where he is! If you and Miko knew anything about where Jack was you would have told me already.”

“Dr. Fowler, you may not be aware of it but after the Autobots left Jack changed. In his eyes the war never ended. He became colder and more ruthless.”

“What are you saying?”

“That Jack would do anything, use anyone to continue that war. In the end Miko and I cut ties with him when he left. Last I heard he had a garage in Racheal, Nevada.”

“I’ve been there, so what are you reading?”

“Optimus Prime’s diary. Did you know that Optimus met your husband when he was 12 years old?”

“My husband really wouldn’t like you wasting your time like that. What else does it say?”

“I’m not I am translating it for posterity. Did you know that Rachet was Optimus’ father?”

June was feeling a lot better by the time Raf was ordered to go to the space bridge. She followed the young man where her husband, Lt. Nakadai and the Transformed were waiting. The space bridge opened out came several Cybertronians, what looked like living tools and a very familiar face.

“Bulkhead!” cried Miko.

“Somebody needs to get rid of some cybermatter?” asked the big green giant.

Cybertron

“The operation’s over. How are you feeling?” asked Ambulon.

Knock Out opened his eyes. He had two of them, good. He tried speaking but only bleeps came out.

-A mirror, get me a mirror,- ordered Knock Out in code.

“Just promise me you’ll stay calm,” said Ambulon softly. 

Knock Out hated that tone. He hated his reflection even more. The entire half of his lower face was covered by a vocalizer just like Bumblebee’s. How sweet that Ambulon made sure it matched his colors.

-No, no, no!- bleeped Knock Out. He couldn’t even sob right.

“I know it’s bad but we couldn’t find your jaw.”

-Cybermatter can regrow lost limbs.-

“But not without causing a shock to the system. Maybe when you’ve recovered some more, we can try again.”

Knock Out hugged himself, rocking back and forth. Ambulon left his distraught friend. Knock Out clearly needed to heal but in a way far beyond Ambulon’s expertise.

Griffin Rock, Earth.

“Ready to repair the earthworks dam, buddy?” asked Boulder’s partner Graham as he pulled at Boulder’s door. “Boulder this isn’t funny! Let me in.”

“Wha!” mumbled Boulder.

“You’re asleep again? Get with the program,” scolded Graham. “Boulder you’ve been sleeping and eating a lot. If I didn’t know better. I’d say you were pregnant. Now open up.”

“I can’t,” said Boulder. He transformed back into robot mode almost knocking his human partner over.

“Where are you going?” shouted Graham.

“To Cybertron to see a doctor.”


	28. Full House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebee finally sends much needed help to Earth and the Autobots' old base gets much more crowded.

Cybertron

Knock Out sat stiffly in his chair. Before him was a scrawny orange bot, his psychologist, Rung.

Rung smiled kindly,” Now before we begin can I get you anything?”

(A round of slick would be nice) bleeped Knock Out.

“I’m sorry I can’t understand you. Could you type that out on the data pad?” Knock Out howled in despair. “Okay I’m sorry. It’s just I’ve never dealt with someone with your condition. So please type out your answer.”

Knock Out typed out: A round of slick would be nice.

“That isn’t an approved painkiller.”

I know but it stops me from caring

“It’s also highly addictive. Why are you trying to escape through drugs?”

Knock Out typed furiously. Because my life is ruined!!

“That’s not true. You have your teaching position.”

No good if I can’t talk.

“Several people have lost the ability to speak. I believe Bumblebee was one of them and he still managed to lead a rich full life.”

I didn’t just have my vocalizer smashed I lost my jaw! Forget about being able to talk. I can’t even eat or kiss someone.

“Look I get that it’s bad but once you’ve recovered some more there’s always reconstructive surgery.”

In the meantime, I’ll be stuck here thinking about my condition. It could take years before I get my jaw.

“Oh, for the love of Primus. You are not an inpatient. Why don’t you try getting back to work instead of feeling sorry for yourself?”

And who’d want to hire me, looking like this?

“I’ve already thought of that and I arranged an appointment with someone would be very interested with your specialty.” 

On cue someone knocked at the door. Rung opened it revealing a very embarrassed Boulder. The Rescue bot blushed.

“Yes, is the sex doctor here?”

Rung looked smugly at the red mech. “He’s right here. Now Knock Out instead of feeling sorry for yourself. I suggest you start working towards your future.”

Earth

There was an awkward silence until Colonel Fowler spoke up. “Er Bulkhead, who are these people?”

Bulkhead laughed stiffly, “This is my drilling crew. They’re here to help me remove the cyber matter. This is Octane our tanker.” A red-eyed mech waved and smiled stiffly. A small head popped up behind him. “And his son Astrotrain. Then we’ve got Girder, Scaffold and their son Wedge.” A family of three waved. “Then we have Weld, Sledge Hammer, Jack Hammer, Grinder, Scalpel, Mixmaster and his son Wrecking Ball and finally Shimmer our childcare expert.

“Er, Bulkhead, why do you bring over children?” asked Fowler.

“Look we’re a little busy on Cybertron. The only way I could get anybody right now is if I offered a few incentives, like childcare.”

A strange looking machine peered into Fowler’s eyes, while another flew up to the top of the space bridge.

“And what are those?” asked June.

“Those are living tools. They’ll be doing most of the heavy lifting,” replied Bulkhead. He looked straight at the Transformed. “If don’t mind we’ll be bunking up with you. If that’s okay.” 

“Er, I don’t think that’s a good idea,” said Crystal.

“It’ll be great and while you’re helping you can learn about Cybertron.”

“What Crystal means that it’s not safe here especially for the children,” said Ironsides.

“My team are all seasoned warriors. They know how to defend themselves.” Bulkhead turned to his team. “Right, grab your things. We’re going to be bunking up.”

In a chaotic flurry the new bots moved. They went off in different directions. While the humans pushed themselves in a safe corner.

Scalpel rounded up the tools.

“We’re going to need a pen,” said Mixmaster.

“Where’s the nursery?” asked Shimmer.

“Carrier is going to measure out some tracks can you be good?” asked Octane.

Astrotrain nodded. As soon as Octane turned his back the little Sparkling raced towards the humans.

“Dollies!” he shouted. 

“Let go of me!” shouted the Colonial as the sparkling grabbed him. Fowler struggled in the little bot’s grip.

“Get off my husband,” June tugged on her husband’s leg.

Miko was about to call security when Sierra stepped in. The young female knelt down. She gently but firmly pulled Fowler away from Astrotrain.

“Those are not toys,” she said gently but firmly in Cybertronian. She pulled Fowler out of the sparkling’s grip.

“No, mine,” shouted Astrotrain. 

He jumped up and down trying to reach his new toy but Sierra kept Fowler out of reach. The little sparkling plopped on his bum and burst into tears. Finally, Bulkhead noticed.

“Er, I suggest you evacuate all personnel out of the main base,” laughed Bulkhead nervously.

Cybertron

Knock Out led Boulder to a nearby exam room. He went straight to work, analyzing the green mech’s EM field, checking for any signs of rash or rust.

(And what brings you to me?) bleeped the red mech.

“Er I think I may be pregnant,” said Boulder shyly. “Lately I’ve been sleeping a lot. I’m hungry all the time but when I eat, I’m still hungry.”

Boulder yelped as Knock Out slid his hand under his armor. (Transform for me.) 

Boulder complied. Knock Out tried to open his door but it was stuck fast. (I see, when was the last time you were sexually active.)

“Er on Armistice Day, with the Macadam himself.”

(That’s too far along. When was the time before that?)

“At the Christmas party I spiked Chase. Do I have to tell you that?”

(That’s about the right time but I should be seeing Chase right now. Tell you what, let’s do an ultrasound and spark scan.)

If Boulder was human, he would be sweating. After what seemed like breems Knock Out spoke up.

(Congratulations you’re pregnant. The fetus has been leeching off nutrients from your body. And the fetus’ spark is unusual.) Knock Out brought up the spark scan on the screen. There in Boulder’s forge, the bright orb of the spark was surrounded by a halo around its middle.

Boulder’s processor swam as Knock Out continued, (If you want to keep the child you have 2 options. You can stay on Cybertron and receive nutritional supplements along with a steady supply of energon which unfortunately I cannot guarantee or you can head back to Earth. That way you can be with your team and you can get the nutrients you need from-)

The next thing Boulder knew he was in a hospital bed. Knock Out leaned over the bed while an angry looking medic took his vitals.

“What happened?” asked Boulder.

(You fainted. Until your condition stabilizes Earth is no longer an option. I’m going to interview the sire tootles.)

Once Knock Out had left the medic turned to Boulder. “I can hook you up with a lawyer to sue for malpractice.”

“I was his patient for all of a breem!”

Earth

The Transformed looked in horror as Bulkhead work team ransacked their home barging into their rooms.

“I’ve found the nursery!” called Shimmer. He held up Crystal’s spinning wheel.

“That’s my workshop!” shouted Crystal.

“You mean this isn’t a toy?” Shimmer dropped the wheel. 

“Is this the library?” asked Grider as he stepped into the research bay.

“Get out of here!” shouted Rafael.

His mate joined him. “I never learned how to read.”

“Could you please stay out until I’ve gathered all my equipment,” asked Raf in Cybertronian.

In another room Dr. Calvin was gathering the last of her papers when a huge arm burst through the door and grabbed her.

“What the? Let me go!” shouted Calvin.

“Dolly!” shouted Astrotrain. He dragged her out of the room while Calvin kicked and screamed.

“Octane, your son’s doing it again!” shouted Vince.

Hearing all the chaos around him Bulkhead had enough. “Right, everybody out of the base now!”

“But I still have to get mt stuff,” Raf.

“I said everybody!” The look in Bulkhead’s eyes brooked no argument.

Within minutes the entire staff both human and otherwise stood outside. Bulkhead vented softly.” Okay now that we’re all calm. We’re going to let the humans take their equipment out. Then I’m going to come in and arrange the bunks. Until I’m all done, you’re all going to stay here. You got that?”

The crowd muttered a tired yes. For the next 2 hours soldiers carried out human sized furniture and equipment. The children squirmed in their parent’s arms bored. Then Bulkhead went in.

“Do you want any help?” asked Vince.

Bulkhead replied with “Stay out of this.”

The sky darkened and Winnie complained of being hungry. A cold breeze picked up and the children huddled next to their parents. The moon was up by the time Bulkhead opened the door.

“Right, I have done a little redecorating. Follow me,” announced the green mech. 

He led them to Winnie’s old room. There were now 4 sparkling sized cots amongst Winnie’s toys.

“Mommy?” asked Winnie.

“It’s okay sweetie you just have to share,” replied Crystal.

Next Bulkhead led then to the common room. Other than the Space bridge the entire room was bare.

“Since this place is going to see a lot of foot traffic. I cleared out the furniture. Your common room is here,” Bulkhead opened the door to the old research bay.

“Where’s the kitchen table?” blurted out Vince.

“And our stove?” asked Sierra.

“You guys are going to be way too busy to lounge at a table. This is to help you immerse into Cybertronian culture and we don’t use stoves,” replied Bulkhead.

“You will if you want to eat our food,” muttered Crystal.

“What’s that? Anyway, onto the next room. Next door we have bunk room 1.” The old Autobot’s exercise room now had 8 beds crammed inside. “Bunk room 2.” Ironsides’ room now had 6 beds. “The wash racks are over there. Store rooms are here and we come to the workshop.

“My spinning wheel isn’t there,” said Crystal.

“This workshop exists to create a pipeline and tools to help in our mission. Look I know it’s hard but we’ve all got to do our best. Speaking of which here is our interface room.”

“That’s our bedroom,” blurted out Vince. 

“In my time it was Arcee’s and Cliffjumper’s room. It’s also sound proof. Scalpel let me show you the tools’ holding area. Now let’s all get to know each other.”

That night when everyone was asleep Crystal pulled out her datapad and linked into the Interstellar wide web. The site was how to read and speak Camian.


	29. When Cultures Clash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulkhead has two jobs extract the cyber matter and teach the Transformed about Cybertron. It should be no problem right?

Crystal awoke to Bulkheads shouts. “Right team time to rise and shine. You ladies need to roll out and get to work.”

“But I’m hungry,” complained Weld a blue bot.

“You’ll get to eat when you’ve earned it. Mixmaster where are you going?” said Bulkhead.

“To nurse Wrecking Ball,” replied the Constructicon.

“Primus give me strength,” sighed Bulkhead. “Is anybody else nursing?” Octane, Girder and Scaffold all raised their hands. “Alright go and feed them. Shimmer, go with them and attend to the sparklings. Now head out to the common room. Not so fast Crystal.” 

Bulkhead turned to the head female, “Crystal, I’m not seeing any real energon. Where did the base stash it?”

“The Rescue Bots ate it all, sir,” replied Crystal.

“Don’t call me sir. I work for a living. It looks like I’ll have to take a trip back to Cybertron. I hope you and your friends will show them the area.”

“Actually Mr. Bulkhead, we do have food here. Give me some time and my stove and I can prepare something quick and tasty for everyone including the children,”

“Er, Crystal I’m not just siphoning cyber matter. I’m supposed to train you in the ways of Cybertron.”

*Then speak Cybertronian to us piss. Cock Out telled me Cybertron very hungry. No good fuel. Ore crops good fuel. Also, it dark, cold, not safe*

*Understood. Start a fire outside and make something right away*

When Bulkhead reached the common room, he found the rest of the bots milling around, including the children. Octane was holding his crying son while Wrecking ball complained to his parent that he was hungry.

“No good Bulkhead. The parents were dry. If you got that energon I can make some formula,” reported Shimmer.

“I’ve got Crystal working on a solution. Don’t get your plating in a twist.

A few breems later Crystal walked in carrying a huge pot of porridge. “Breakfast’s up. Sierra, Vince take the bowls and table out.”

Once each Cybertronian was served they looked at their bowls, poking the food with their fingers.

“Is this fuel?” asked Weld.

“How do I inject this?” asked Sledge Hammer.

“Guys you eat it like this,” said Vince. He scooped up a mouthful and ate it. “Tasty, you know fried eggs would have been quicker.”

“And scarier, this is easier to eat. Anybody like some chicory to wash that down?” asked Crystal.

The Cybertronians still did not budge. Bulkhead had enough.

“You’re all chicken. I’ll go first,” the green mech took a large bite chewed and swallowed. “What was that feeling in my mouth?”

“That’s taste. We can make better tasting dishes too,” said Sierra.

“Still my sparkling isn’t weened,” said Mixmaster.

“We’ve got a solution for that. I will go out and milk a few ewes,” announced Sierra.

“Well, you’re not going alone.,” Bulkhead followed Sierra out.

“Well, this is a waste of time,” muttered Sledge Hammer.

“Then you can help me set up the sparkling’s play area,” said Shimmer.

Bulkhead followed Sierra through the zone. He appreciated getting a good drive through the zone even though it was a waste of time in his optics. Still, he had some questions.

“Where are we going?” he asked.

“You’ll see,” replied Sierra.

“And why am I carrying this gourd?”

Suddenly Sierra braked. Before them were a flock of fluffy things. They must be goats thought Bulkhead. 

“Bulkhead, give me the gourd,” ordered Sierra. 

She transformed and went over to one of the fluffy things beside it was a smaller fluffy thing. Gently she pushed the smaller one away and crouched down. Fascinated, Bulkhead walked in for a closer look and was horrified.

As soon as Sierra placed the gourd at her feet she started pulling on the strange creature’s teats. A whitish liquid squirted out. Under Sierra’s ministrations more and more white liquid spurted out until the gourd was full. Satisfied Sierra stood up.

“Bulkhead we’re ready to go, Bulkhead?”

Miko was walking her daughter to school when she saw Vince and one of the new Cybertronians setting up some fencing.

“Are you making a pen for those tool animals?” asked Miko.

“Kind of,” answered Shimmer. 

Once the pen was finished Miko watched as Shimmer scooped up the children and plopped them inside. The sparklings ran around screaming.

“Er, shouldn’t they be in school or something?” asked Miko.

“I believe they’re called toddlers. They’re not ready for school. This pen will keep them safe as I wash their bedding.”

Just them Sierra walked in behind her was a very traumatized Bulkhead. She proudly held up a large gourd. “Get the bottles ready your milk has arrived.”

“You people are a bunch of perverts,” squeaked Bulkhead.

“What’s the matter?” asked Vince.

“That- that femme just sexually harassed a goat. Draining it of its energon. I mean what’s the point of doing that.”

“Bulkhead, you’ve been on Earth didn’t you know where milk comes from?” asked Miko.

“I never thought, how could you do this?” squeaked Bulkhead.

He was now in a ball rocking. Shimmer had ignored his boss and was feeding a hungry sparkling. 

Miko patted his leg, “There, there I’ll arrange an appointment with Dr. Calvin. C’mon Marissa.”

“Er excuse me. What is that thing with you?” asked Shimmer.

“That thing is my child.”

“You mean that you are the full-grown model? Primus,” exclained Shimmer. “Winnie the Cooper where are you going?”

“To school. This is boring” called out Winnie.

“Winnie you need to learn to play with sparklings your own age.”

“I’ve got that at school,” Winnie ran off.

“Never mind Vince watch the sparklings, while I wash the bedding.”

After everybody had left. Vince watched the sparklings run around screaming. Little Astrotrain wet himself and sat down crying while Wedge tried to eat dirt.

“God these kids are idiots,” muttered Vince.

Inside the base the rest of the adults were milling around. As soon as Bulkhead came into view, they stood at attention.

“At ease, Girder, Scaffold install the screen in the common room. Scalpel send out the aerial drones. We’ve got some planning to do,” ordered Bulkhead.

In the new common room, a lidar map appeared on the Cybertronian sized screen.

“Gentlemech’s we have 2 missions. The first is to set up a pipeline to this base’s spacebridge. I have created a rough plan on how to- Yes Crystal what is it?”

Crystal stood up, “This pipeline passes through the EDC base. In the caves where we lived there was a mine. While Knock Out was operating on Ironsides, I found a space bridge right in the mine. If we set up camp there it will be much closer to the cyber matter and it will eliminate the chances of harming the staff here.”

“It’s a nice idea but that’s a ground bridge. There’s only two people who could make the adjustments and they’re both on Cybertron.

Suddenly the conn blared making the group jump.

“Bulkhead we detected a large mass moving in the zone. Is one of your bots having a look see?” asked Fowler.

“No sir, they’re all here,” replied Bulkhead. The mechs all looked nervous.

“Then I’ll send my boys to deal with the situation.”

“No need, mechs we have an intruder. Let’s go welcome them!” 

Bulkhead’s work team cheered. They all pulled out guns and raced outside with the Transformed following behind. As Ironsides drove up beside Bulkhead, the green mech spoke to him.

“Ironsides, you and the others stay back this could get ugly.”

“We’re more than capable of defending ourselves,” Ironsides drove off and disappeared in a cloud of dust.

“What the slag just happened?!” exclaimed Bulkhead.

“Ironsides went into camo mode it’s a natural defense we all have. I’ll go ahead and scout,” replied Vince and then he disappeared.

As they got closer Bulkhead could the old Transformed base. Fields of strange plants grew and cyberized animal milled around.

“Everybody, go into root mode, we’re going in slow. Crystal, Sierra stay with me,” ordered Bulkhead.

They crept slowly on the ground inching forward. Sledge Hammer almost shot his gun when Ironsides appeared before him. 

“We’ve a thief in the garden, “Ironsides reported to Bulkhead. “I don’t know who he is but Vince is dealing with him.”

As the group came in closer, Weld stifled a laugh. In the distance they could see Vince playing tug of war with a round orange Cybertronian.

“Those are my peppers!” shouted Vince to Macadam.

Bulkhead radio burst on. “Bulkhead have you made contact with the bogey? What are we dealing with Decepticon, Predicon some giant space cow?” shouted Fowler.

“Primus keep it down you almost gave away our position Colonel Saunders. No, it’s just a simple bartender,” scolded Bulkhead. He stood up. “Vince let Macadam go.”

“Wait, how did he get here?” asked Sierra.

“We could use his space bridge or ship to get rid of the cyber matter,” stated Crystal.

“Ladies, Macadam is not a part of the work crew I cannot ask him to-“Bulkhead paused.

Macadam let the basket go and walked on the water through the fish pond. “Something the matter?”

The Cybertronians all prostrated to the ground. Bulkhead pulled Sierra down.

“No oh Great one nothing’s wrong,” said Bulkhead.

“Actually, we need your space bridge,” said Crystal. “And can you please stop snatching our crops?”

“Crystal! show some respect,” hissed Bulkhead.

“I apologize young one but I thought you had abandoned your fields. As for my space bridge that is a little more difficult but I do have some advice for you Bulkhead. This one has potential don’t dismiss her out of hand,” With that Macadam formed a warp portal and stepped in.

Crystal blinked. What just happened? The others got up on their feet looking a little disorientated.

“Bulkhead, what happened? Who was that?” shouted Fowler over the radio.

“Just a poacher, didn’t get a good look at him,” answered the green mech.

“Then how about do a quick harvest?” asked Sierra.

The Transformed quickly set to work. Sierra and Crystal got to work plucking the corn Ironsides transformed and drove up beside then while Vince gathered duck eggs.

“Hold on we don’t have time for this,” said Bulkhead.

“How long will it take to extract the cyber matter?” asked Sierra.

“2, 3 earth months,” guessed Bulkhead.

“Then we must make take the time to gather these crops,” answered Sierra. “If you think we’re too slow than come and help us.”

Back at the base Shimmer had his hands full. He couldn’t turn his back on the sparklings for one click. As soon as he hung out the sheets to dry Astrotrain leaped over the fence and tried to snatch a human. Once Shimmer had retrieved the errant sparkling apologizing to a rather irate soldier, Wedge wet himself. Then a cold wind blew in, the sparklings shivered. 

A full grown mech could easily deal with the cold but the sparklings were small and little. 

“All right children time to go back inside,” sighed Shimmer. He took Wrecking Ball’s hand. The sparkling wet himself. “And take a trip to the wash racks.” 

Weren’t they too old to be leaking themselves? Looks like it was time to make some diapers.

It was evening when Bulkhead’s work crew came back. Even with the Cybertronians’ “help” or because of it the harvest took the entire day. Bulkhead was the first to arrive. He found Shimmer sewing something while the sparklings pounded on the nursery door.

“Did you just lock the children in the nursery?” asked Vince.

“Had to, I couldn’t do my work unless they were locked up,” replied Shimmer.

“Dude your job is to watch the sparklings. What were you doing?”

“Making diapers.”

“I’m going to set the children free,” sad Sierra.

“Dude, I get it but that is not the way you deal with kids” scolded Vince.

“And what am I supposed to do?” shot back Shimmer.

The children raced into the common room yelling and screaming. Vince turned on the large screen and turned it onto a cartoon show. The children stopped and stared at the screen like good little zombies. “This is what you do. “

“Mommy Crystal Ms. Chester says I’m not allowed in school anymore,” sobbed Winnie.

“I’m going to have a talk with the major,” said Crystal scowling. 

“I’ll go make dinner,” said Sierra. “Honestly the kids need toys to play with.”

“Toys?” asked Octane.

“Yeah, toys like a ball, blocks and dolls.”

“We never had toys when we were sparklings,” said Sledge Hammer.

“Sierra, dolls are for girls,” said Vince.

“Vince the sparklings are both boys and girls,” corrected Bulkhead, “Didn’t Knock Out tell you about us?”

“I still had a hard time dealing with giant robots from space, sir.”

“Right after dinner, you guys are picking up your scrap and moving into the small room with me,” ordered Bulkhead.

“Can I come too?” asked Winnie.

“You need to play with the other sparklings sweetie.”

They had a simple meal of fried eggs and tortillas washed down with chicory. After dinner was finished and the table cleared Crystal read Winnie a story in Cybertronian. The Cybertronians both adult and children stared at her.

*You can read?* asked Scaffold.

*Konk Out telled me we should’s learn* replied Crystal.

With Winnie’’s eyes drooping Crystal put Winnie to bed. Then the others went to grab their things.

“Bloody hell who took our blankets?” shouted Ironsides.

“I needed them to make diapers,” explained Shimmer.

“Next time ask! We need those to sleep.”

“Calm down, Shimmer didn’t mean anything by it. Besides we don’t use blankets on Cybertron,” soothed the big green mech.

It was particularly cold that night. The Transformed huddled in their berths. Only Vince seemed warm as he lay awake fuming.

The next morning as Ironsides was making breakfast Winnie ran in.

“Daddy Ironsides, Wrecking Ball took my dress,” howled Winnie.

Little Wrecking Ball ran in and shouted “I’m pretty!

Ironsides knelt down “Winnie you have to learn to share, besides you haven’t worn clothes since Halloween.”

“But it’s my favourite dress and I’m cold.”

“Winnie Cooper you must share. Don’t you think Wrecking Ball’s cold?”

Winnie reluctantly nodded. It was going to be a long day.


	30. Knock Out's Convolescence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Considering what Knock Out has been through he decides to take it easy. What a pity the damn door won't stop knocking. Rewritten because of sleep deprivation.

Knock Out stood in front of the mirror as he cleaned his wound. A rust infection had set in. He would have to go to a Rachet free clinic before he did anything today. As he cleaned his drain shunts someone knocked at his front door. 

Knock Out put his vocalizer on (Just a click!) 

The knocking got louder. There was no time to put any padding on. Knock Out went over to the door and swung it open.

(What?!)

Jetfire and group of children stood there. 

“Hi there Knock Out. The children wanted to see how you were doing,” smiled Jetfire stiffly.

“We made this card,” said Whirl.

“I grew this already,” said a very small jet. He handed Knock Out a small shoot.

(Thank you Whirl and Misfire)

“When will you come back?” asked Pile Up.

The children’s faces fell and the small jet screamed. Knock Out felt something dripping from his jaw.

“It’s alright sparklings Knock Out hasn’t healed up just yet. Let’s leave him to rest,” soothed Jetfire.

Knock Out closed the door. Great now his eyes were seeping. Time to put his wadding in. This time he was just about to leave when a knock came at the door. The crippled young doctor Ambulon was waiting outside. The young medic fidgeted uncomfortably.  
“Er, hi. I was wondering if you would like to open a clinic with me,” said the medic shyly.

(Why in Primus’ name would you want to do that?)

“Because of my condition, I am unable to reach my patients. Considering your specialty, I thought why not let my patients come to me. “

(There are other more reputable doctors you could partner with)

“Rachet is a reputable doctor. Besides, whenever we worked together you never made fun of my condition.”

(And you’re hoping I wouldn’t dismiss you because of your faulty alt mode. Very well, come inside.) 

Ambulon’s face lit up with a smile. (This will be a working interview. You can start with treating my wound.)

Once Ambulon was done, he asked where the wash racks were and cleaned himself off.

“You have a raging rust infection sir. Let me pick up some anticorrosives at a pharmacy while you rest at home.”

Once Ambulon had left Knock Out injected himself with some synth en for breakfast. He was about to wash his face when someone knocked at the door yet again. This time a rather sleezy looking Neutral holding a detached jaw that was clearly not his stood at the door.

“Hello, I’m here to collect my reward for retrieving your jaw,” smiled the bot.

Knock Out immediately radioed Bumblebee, (Send law enforcement to my house right away.)

To pass the time the red mech gave the criminal a serving of synth en generously flavored with some gallium and tranquilizers. By the time Bumblebee came with a couple of enforcers the criminal was snoring.

Ambulon came back as the enforcers dragged the drowsy mech away.

(That was a mech tried to pass some poor unfortunate spark’s jaw as my own. Still, it has given me an idea. Let’s try printing out a new jaw.)

“I never heard of that, sir.”

(The humans did it all the time. In some ways they’re more advanced than us.)

After they had finished the printer. Knock Out stretched. (Time to do some gardening.)

“Knock Out shouldn’t you rest?”

(Exercise is vital for the recovery process. Do you want me to develop barfly’s syndrome?)

“Okay but I’m coming with you.”

Knock Out filled up a can of water and sprinkled it on some shoots. (Tell me what is the first thing our clinic is going to need?)

“Well, some medical berths and some equipment certainly.”

(We’re talking about a sexual health clinic. We need to install back door.)

“Oh! But what about the berths?”

(This will be a walk-in clinic. All we need is an examination table. Once we’re done, how about you go to the Nemesis and pick up what we need.)

Once they were done Ambulon walked off to the Nemesis. As soon as he was out of sight Knock Out drove to Macadam’s. Just as he was about to enter a large hand clamped on his shoulder. Knock Out whirled around. Ultra Magnus smirked down at him.

“Knock Out on behalf of Alpha Trion, I am hereby arresting you for crimes against Cybertron,” said Alpha Trion’s goon.

(Frag off, you fraud) Knock Out twisted out of Ultra Magnus’ grip and ran into the bar.

“Get back here Decepticon,” shouted Magnus. 

“Is something the matter?” asked Macadam innocently. 

By this time Ultra Magnus had reached Knock Out and had him in a headlock. The patrons of the bar tensed up in fear. 

“Nothing’s the matter I’m just arresting this miscreant. Go back to serving drinks,” said Ultra Magnus.

“Under what charge, last time I looked you weren’t an enforcer. Leave my bar and its patrons alone.”

When Magnus didn’t respond Macadam literally unfolded. A full arsenal of weapons surrounded the bartender. He pointed it directly at Magnus’ head.

“That wasn’t a request. Now leave.”

The crowd cheered as Ultra Magnus left. Macadam turned to Knock Out. He plunked down a plate with a cob of cyberized corn.

(How did you get that?!)

“Let’s just say that there’s more to me than meets the eye. I’m like your new friends.”

(Speaking of which would you be interested in sponsoring them?)

“First, I need you to do a little favor for me. Protect Hoist and Boulder for me.”

(Who’s Hoist?)

“My son but let’s just say it’s not in his best interest for everyone to know that.”

(That’s a nice idea but who’s going to protect me?)

“You can use my back door. Good luck.”

Once Knock Out left the bar Knock Out drove straight to the hospital Boulder was staying. The large green mech was in bed receiving an energon drip.

(You and Chase took turns you got that.)

By the time Knock Out returned Ambulon had returned with the equipment and a construction crew.

“Where have you been?” asked Ambulon.

(Just took a little trip to the bar. Ask these gentlemen to install the back door here.) 

Later on, that night Knock Out would regret his decision. In the middle of the night someone pounded at the door. The red mech swung open the door.  
(What!)

A little medic stood at the door. Medix smiled shyly and waved. “Hi there. Uncle Ratchet said I was to live here now.”

Because of the child’s presence Knock Out just spluttered in rage.


	31. Getting to  Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that they've settled in Bulkhead gets down to business.

At 06:00 hours Bulkhead’s eyes snapped open. 

“Right time to rise and shine ladies!” shouted Bulkhead but he was alone in the bunk room.

The head of cyber matter extractions wandered the halls of the base. He heard activity in the kitchen, no the common room. Inside Crystal, Vince and Scalpel sat at the table watching their tablets while Winnie played with a living tool on the floor. A pot of something bubbled on the stove.

“What are you doing?!” asked Bulkhead.

“We got up early so we decided to make breakfast,” explained Crystal.

“That’s a nice thought but I was hoping to teach you about Cybertron. Where are the others?” 

“Ironsides is herding the sheep while Sierra is out milking the ewes,” said Vince. He peered over Crystal’s shoulder. “What are you watching?”

“It’s a sports cast from Caminus,” replied Crystal not taking her eyes off the screen.

“Are those all chicks this is kinda hot” said Vince. 

Crystal rolled her eyes. She showed typed on Vince’s pad bring up the cast on his tablet.

“That’s a great idea immersing yourself in Cybertronian language. From now all we’ll all be speaking Cybertronian understood?” said Bulkhead. *Scalpel are the tools ready to go?*

*All fed and watered sir. They can’t wait to go outside* replied the green two-wheeler.

*Good once they’ve been deployed, I want you to take care of Laser Beak. Crystal, where are you gong? *

*I’m going to get Colonial Fowler to put Winnie back in class*replied Crystal.

*Well don’t that yet. Scalpel you start watching over Winnie* ordered Bulkhead.

*In that base, how about I show you the mitten* asked Crystal. Bulkhead looked confused. “How about I show you the mine and the space bridge?”

*It’s still dark out there*

*It always dark in pit*

The drive out was long and cold. Even in the dark Bulkhead noticed that the desert was still busy as bio lighted animals went about their business. Come to think of it Crystal had bio lights too. He would have to train the Transformed to suppress their lights. Finally, they stopped at a cave. Bulkhead looked inside he could see the Transformed old equipment.

*It’s all right come* urged Crystal. 

She led him to a hidden panel and typed in a code. This must be the mine Wheel Jack was talking about. Soon they descended an elevator into the mine. The automatic lights flickered on. As Crystal led him through the tunnels Bulkhead could see most of the energon had been mined out. Finally, they came to a large metal ring.

*Here it is. Konk Out telled me that miners use bridge to take to ship* said Crystal. 

*That’s Knock Out told you, Knock Out*

*Cock Out*

“Knock Out, Knock – Out*

*Clock Out, we could make bridge in space bridge, pump cyber matter right to Cybertron*

*Do I look like a space bridge technician? * Crystal shrugged. *First off, a space bridge is far more complex than a ground bridge. Secondly running a space bridge continuously requires a massive amount of energon*

*So? We in energon mine*

*If the power cuts out for any reason, we would have a massive backflow of cyber matter back to mine- Crystal you’re a genius. Let’s roll out* Crystal stared at him. *Let’s go back to base*

After they rode the elevator up Crystal stopped at their home and started picking things up.

*Er Crystal what are you doing? * asked Bulkhead.

*I gets tarps for sleeping with*

*Crystal Cybertronians don’t use blankets*

*Our berth private. We cold last night*

Bulkhead sighed. The sun was now up as they drove back to base. By the time they got back the rest of the crew was up and had eaten breakfast.

*Right mechs say goodbye to your sparklings. Mixmaster I need you create a waterproof lining for the mine. Here are the coordinates. Weld, Octane, Jack Hammer and Sledge Hammer set up the pipeline to the mine’s ground bridge and the rest of you with me we’re going to be working on the earth works barrier.* said Bulkhead.

Back at the base Shimmer was watching the children. They seemed to be behaving themselves. Wedge had graduated from eating dirt to sucking on a brick. Astrotrain rode on the tracks his carrier had provided and Wrecking ball twirled around in his dress.

Suddenly Shimmer felt a pressure growing inside of him. It was the side effect of consuming the food Crystal had warned about. Shimmer turned to headed inside for the waste chute. He’d only be gone for a few clicks. What could possibly go wrong?

It was recess and the children were playing in the park. Jimmy was hanging from the monkey bars when one of the kid robots ran up. 

*Dollies, Toys, * shouted Astrotrain. 

The children scattered as Astrotrain chased them around the park. Jimmy dropped to the ground and ran but Astrotrain caught him.

“Let me go! Daddy somebody get Daddy,” shouted Jimmy.

Soldiers swarmed in and surrounded Astrotrain. Confused the little Cybertronian plopped down and started sucking on Jimmy’s head.

“The is the EDC I order you to release your hostage,” shouted out Lin.

Astrotrain ignored them. He tucked Jimmy under his arm and pushed a toy truck around.

“The ET is ignoring us what do we do?” shouted Summers.

“Call the Colonial,” shouted Lin.

A huge teddy stepped forward.

“Fall ball soldiers, let me deal with this,” said the teddy bear in Dr. Calvin’s voice.

Giggling she ran towards the young Cybertronian. Astrotrain dropped Jimmy Fowler and ran towards her. Teasing the young sparkling Calvin stepped just out of reach. Astrotrain followed her as she ran towards the holding pen.

When she got there, Shimmer was waiting. He picked up a squirming Astrotrain.

“I am so sorry about this. I was just gone for a moment,” apologized Shimmer.

“Save it and help deal with the kid digging a hole in front of the mess hall,” shot back Calvin.

Bulkhead supervised the earth works crew. The Transformed were integrating well with the work crew. Still the Green Construction bot could see huge differences in their work habits.

*Vince, stop goofing off, * ordered Bulkhead. *Sierra help tamp the Earth with Scaffold* Sierra blinked. “Pound the Earth down there” 

“Bulkhead! Your children are running amuck through the base,” shouted Fowler through the radio.

“Jeez not so loud. What’s the matter?” asked Bulkhead.

“The kids are menaces that’s what. While your so-called childcare expert turned his back. The kids broke down the fence. One of them trashed the play park and snatched my boy. Another one dug a huge hole and buried the girl robot.”

“Winnie?”

“No, Wrecking Ball. I need you to deal them right away.”

“I am so sorry. I’m coming right over.” *Crystal work faster. Girder you’re in charge*

When Bulkhead went back to the base, he found Shimmer holding a crying Wrecking Ball. 

“I am so sorry. I only turned my back for a moment,” said Shimmer.

“Save it. Where are the other children?” said Bulkhead.

“I locked Astrotrain and Wedge in the nursery. They totaled the fences. I am so sorry this will never happen again.”

“Damn straight, give me one good reason why I shouldn’t throw you out.”

“It – it could have happened to anybody. The children are bored of course they wandered off.”

“Your job is to keep them amused.”

“I’m sorry. I was hoping to get experience for my own baby. Please don’t send me back.”

“Fine I’ll give you one more chance but if you screw up again. I’ll send you back to Cybertron so fast your head will spin.”

Bulkhead stalked off. He went into the tool pen where Scalpel was watching a hologram Laser Beak was projecting.

“Don’t be too hard on Shimmer. The children are acting out because they have nothing to play with,” said Scalpel.

“Noted, how’s our prisoner doing?” asked Bulkhead.

“Singing like a photo canary. She’s telling me everything, every order she was given everything she saw. Unfortunately, she doesn’t know what’s important and what’s not.”

The holo image showed Megatron sitting at his throne picking at his feet.

Scalpel continued, “But I have gotten some important information. Did you Soundwave is actually Alpha Trion?”

Bulkhead sighed. It was getting dark as he drove back to the mines. Octane and his crew were almost finished laying down the pipeline.

“It’s getting dark head back to the base. I’ll get the others,” ordered the green mech.

Once the entire got back to base, Crystal made dinner as the parents suckled their sparklings. Once dinner was finished the Transformed sat working on something while the others watched a program on the screen.

*What are you doing? * asked Bulkhead.

Crystal tied off a stitch. *We’re making toys for the children. We heard what happened today. *

*That’s nice but what we need is better fencing. Put the toys down we’re taking Cybertronian lessons now. * Sierra still kept on working. “Sierra put your sewing down. Everybody, follow me to the bunk room.”


	32. Snippets of the New Normal 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Bulkhead and his gang here. The whole base must adapt to the new normal

It never snowed in Nevada but it did get cold. A freak sandstorm grounded Bulkhead’s crew giving them a much-needed break. Bulkhead had different plans for the Transformed. Marching into the break room Bulkhead saw that the both the Cybertronians and the Transformed were happily mingling.

*Crystal what are you doing? * asked Bulkhead.

Crystal dropped her work, * I’s making corn husk dolls with Shimmer*

Bulkhead turned to Vince, *And you what are you doing? *

Vince turned from the stove. *Sierra not feeling good. I make mint tea*

*Well, all of you report to the exercise room it’s time for your lessons*

*How about we watch show from Cybertron? * asked Crystal.

*Yes, yes, show * agreed Sierra.

*Sorry guys, all Cybertron has are instructional videos * The Trnsformed looked blankly. *No shows*

“How about a game?” asked Ironsides.

*Speak Cybertronian Ironsides * corrected Bulkhead.

*Game? *

*All I know about is lobbing. Lobbing, you throw a ball back and forth*

*Let’s play that. We can play with children, * cheered Sierra.

In the end Crystal made a ball out of corn husks. Pretty soon they all got bored. Then the entire crew watched a show from Caminus.

The next morning when the sandstorm had finally cleared Bulkhead and his crew went out to finish earthworks wall. Shimmer and Sierra stayed behind. As they got the children ready to play outside Shimmer noticed Sierra doing something strange with the children.

*Sierra what are you doing? * asked Shimmer.

*Don’t know how to say in Cybertronian, * said Sierra. “It’s cold out there so I’m dressing the kids in ponchos.”

“Well stop that. Clothes hinder movement. They stop the kids from transforming – Sierra more clothes.”

Since Dr, Calvin had noticed the rising stress levels she had arranged a group therapy session with the entire command staff. Her small living room was cluttered and crowded. Rafael pushed a pile of papers aside as he sat down on the couch.

“All right the EDC command staff group therapy session is now in session,” announced Dr. Calvin

“This place sure is cluttered,” complained Rafael.

“Sorry I haven’t had the time to put away my papers since my office was taken over,” said Calvin.

“Well, I fail to see the importance of this session away,” said June.

“Don’t you?” asked Calvin. “You see all have experienced trauma at the hands of the Transformers. And to have them roaming around the base..”

“You mean at the hands of Knock Out. Well, he’s gone,” said Miko leaning back.

“Still, you have all these Transformers running about that’s bound to bring up bad memories.”

“My boy Bulkhead will keep them in line.” 

Suddenly a huge ball crashed through Calvin’s window followed by a large green arm.

“Sorry the ball got loose,” said Sierra.

“Let’s set up another appointment once this is cleaned up,” said Calvin.

It was just after the sparklings’ bedtime when Irene Peppers marched into the common room.

“Is your leader Bulkhead in? I’d like to talk to him about a project I’m working on,” asked Peppers peering up at Ironsides.

“He’s reporting to Cybertron now. Perhaps we could help you out?”

Peppers pulled out a large blueprint, “I would like to do a series of psychological tests. It’s standard stuff used for tracking the development of children using toys. But of course, due your large size we need toys specially designed for your larger-than-life children. I have a list of things I would like made to help with those tests.”

Ironsides smiled, “Nice try but I’m not the handy one here. You should try Crystal.”

“Who’s Crystal,” asked Peppers just before she saw a winged bot sewing a doll.

Crystal crooked an eyebrow. Before Irene could approach, a shiny red robot stepped in “Did you say toys? I’m the childcare expert Shimmer. Would the children be able to keep the toys after you’re done? Now I must warn you the children like to chew on things so nothing smaller than a ball basket(?) should be allowed…”

Irene expertly sidestepped the robot. She placed her notes on Crystal’s lap as she looked up to the head female with large kitten like eyes.

“Do you think you can help me?” asked Peppers sweetly.

Crystal laughed “First let me take a look at your proposal. I can’t promise you anything since I spend most of my days working or taking lessons.”

During one of her breaks June walked up to Raf’s quarters. Before she could knock on the door Raf called her in. 

“Well don’t just stand there come in,” urged Raf his eyes still glued to his computer. For a moment June just stared. The young man was dressed in a giraffe onesie. “Well spit it out.”

“Um since you aren’t too busy. I was hoping to ask you a favor. It’s about Jack I was hoping that you could help me track his whereabouts before he died,” asked Jack’s mother.

“Dr. Fowler, despite not having access to the research bay I am still quite busy. Your husband has ordered me to monitor the net for any signs of cyber life and he’s also got me performing surveillance on Bulkhead’s crew. I’m not sure I can help you.”

“That’s just a Tuesday for you. Please help me.”

“Okay I’ll perform a net sweep June but I must warn you Jack changed after the Autobots left. I’m not sure you want to know.”

“Raf, I’ve been to his garage. I saw what he was up to.”

“Okay just so we’re clear.”

June thanked Raf and went on her way.

Bulkhead was taking a much-earned break when Miko walked into the break room with a small child in tow.

“Hey Bulkhead how’s it hanging?” asked his old friend casually.

Bulkhead knelt down, “Taking a break after finishing the pipeline and earth works wall. Who’s this little fellow?”

“This is Marissa my daughter.” The little girl hid behind her mother and waved shyly. “Say Bulks I can’t help but notice that you have some ‘cons in your crew.”

“Relax, the war’s over. I checked their backgrounds and I can tell you they’re not going to try anything.”

“I mean these are ‘cons how can you be sure?”

“Because they all have families. Life has not been easy for these bots but all they want to do is stay out of trouble and make a little bit of money.”

“Speaking about that are the kids around?”

“Nope, Shimmer and Vince are watching them play outside.”

“In that case how about you show me around. This place a lot different from when the Autobots were here. Are you drinking coffee?”

Since Crystal was only the adult Transformed that had bothered learning to read and write Bulkhead had given her an assignment. After breakfast Crystal stared at the data pad Bulkhead had given her. She tried to write what she wanted to do on Cybertron when she felt a small tap on her shoulder.

“Excuse me,” said Scaffold shyly. “You know how to read human yes? I was hoping you could read this book to me.”

Wedge’s mother (?) handed her a large book. Crystal looked inside “Er, Scaffold this is a book of pressed flowers.”

“Flowers what are those?”

“Well flowers are they’re the reproductive parts of plants. These plants are from the cyberized ecosystem. We made this for Winnie. It lists the plants and their various uses. Do you understand?”

“Yes, but what is a plant?”

Crystal sighed. It was going to take a lot of work explaining Scaffold her world for the last 15 years.

Bulkhead was waiting for Rafael to go over their plans for linking the two bridges when Colonel Fowler entered his makeshift office. Bulkhead leaned down.

“Yes, Colonel how may I help you?” asked the looming green giant.

“Er, we’ve just received news of an outbreak of jack rabbits and sheep near Lake Tahoe. Rafael is suppressing the internet sites but I need someone to go and deal with these critters discretely,” explained Fowler.

“And since you don’t know if there’s any cyber matter around you want my crew to deal with it. Okay, I’ll send out a party after dark.”

When the crew came back from the zone that evening Bulkhead was waiting for them. 

*Good news people, you get a chance to see more of this planet Earth. I have a job for you, * said Bulkhead.

*What job Boss? * asked Vince eagerly.

Bulkhead looked at Vince’s flickering flames*With your get up you’re not exactly discrete. Sledge Hammer, Weld, Jack Hammer, Octane, Girder, Scaffold, and Mixmaster come with me. We’re going to retrieve some stray lifeforms from the zone*

*But I wanted to spend time with my kid, * complained Mixmaster.

*This is a matter of extreme importance. *

*Then why not send us? We can help. * said Crystal.

*You will be helping by staying. Watch the sparklings and make dinner. *

As Bulkhead drove to Lake Tahoe, he felt uneasy it was almost like someone was following them. Still, he shook it off to nerves as he felt no strange EM fields. His crew was by no means subtle. Maybe having a cement mixer and a cherry picker in his convoy was too conspicuous.

Bulkhead checked his GPS and braked. He scanned and detected several cyberized life forms.

*Are we finally here? * shouted Jack Hammer in a too loud voice.

“Jack Hammer keep it down and speak English from now on,” hissed Bulkhead.

“What are we looking for?” cried Sledge Hammer as he transformed.

“Sledge get back into your alt mode. We’re supposed to be discrete.”

“Them how are we supposed to catch these things?”

Bulkhead paused. He really hadn’t thought things through.

“I’m detecting life forms but I’m not seeing anything,” said Mixmaster transforming.

“I read Knock Out’s report. These things have camouflage abilities but it’s not perfect.” Bulkhead saw moment and pounced. A terrified Jack Rabbit leapt up and transformed into a drill. It burrowed into the ground. “Are you kidding me?”

Bulkhead stuck his hand into the hole. The rabbit popped up and drilled another hole. He tried again more rabbits popped up and drilled back into the ground. He heard sniggering.

“Well don’t just stand there. Help me.” Scaffold and Girder bounded into the water. “You two what in the name of Primus are you doing?”

“I detected lifeforms in the water,” replied Girder. 

A flock of ducks flapped their wings and dove into the water. The Decepticon couple thrashed in the water as they tried to catch them.

“Sweetspark, I think these things are armed,” said Scaffold.

The water exploded. The ducks launched torpedoes hitting the two Constructicons. Bulkhead cursed. The lights from some nearby houses turned on. At this rate they were going to be discovered. Then something shimmered in front of him.

“All right everybody sorry about that. We’re just dealing with a little animal control. Go back to sleep,” called out a police car in Crystal’s voice

“Crystal?! What are you doing here?” hissed Bulkhead.

“Saving your ass. Now transform back into a truck let us deal with this.”

Ironsides and Vince suddenly appeared. Vince transformed, threw some corn on the ground and whistled. Sheep shimmered into existence which the young mech herded into Ironsides’s back.

After the chickens attacked Girder was hurting all over. Stunned he lay on his back while his mate softly moaned. A winged shadow loomed over him.

“Get up, you’re fine,” said Crystal. “Take your conjunx and head back to the shore I’ll deal with this.”

“Be careful those chickens are dangerous,” called out Girder.

Crystal turned around, “Maybe but I know how to deal with them.” Turning back to the pond Crystal called out, “Here duckie, duckie, duckie. Chow time.”

The ducks came flocking to her voice Crystal laughed as they ate the corn from her hands. 

“Hey Ironsides do you have room for the ducks?” she asked.

“Filled up with sheep, sorry. I’ll come back later when I’ve dropped these back home,” Ironsides drove off.

“Don’t worry I’ll deal with it,” assured Crystal. She radioed Laser beak at the EDC base,” Laser Beak Mommy needs your help.”

Bobbing her head in joy Laser Beak squawked. She flew into the night followed by a flock of flying drones.

Vince in the meantime was with Mixmaster dealing with the jack rabbits. “Dude can you make something that will flow into the rabbit holes and stick to them? We could pull them out of their burrows.”

“Scrap I’m leaking, “said Bulkhead.

“Hold on I’ve got you,” Crystal produced a gourd and poured cyber matter on Bulkhead’s wounds. 

She then left him to deal with Scaffold and Girder.

“I saw some metal fishes in the water,” said Scaffold.

“How did they get in there? And more importantly how do we get them out?” asked Crystal as she tending to Scaffold’s wounds. “Vince did you bring a net or something?”

“No,” called out Vince.

Crystal crept up to the lake. The tilapia peered up at her. She moved right the fish followed. She moved again the fish still followed. Then Crystal had an idea, she flung some corn onto the shore. The fish’s gears whirred and to her amazement the fish stepped out onto the land to feed.

“Well, that explains how the fish got here,” muttered Crystal. “Vince, transform and lead these fish home. Use the back roads. I’ll tie a bag of corn to you. Bulkhead how’s your night vision?”

“Not so fast you disobeyed a direct order,” snapped Bulkhead.

“Your orders were flawed. Before you ask about the sparklings Sierra is watching them.”

“Right or not, you should have obeyed them. Cybertron is a highly militarized society. You can’t go breaking the chain of command.”

“We’re not on Cybertron. We’re on Earth. Despite what you may think of us my family are the experts here. We should have asked for our help instead of running this – farce.”

“Still, what about dinner?”

“We’re having rabbit tonight. Help me pull up the weeds?”

When they were almost done pulling the weeds Laser Beak and her flock landed by the lake. 

“You’ve been a good girl, yes you have. Can you help mommy get these duckies home?” cooed Crystal as Laser Beak perched on her arm.

“Er, Crystal do you know anything about Laser Beak’s past?” asked Bulkhead.

“Laser Beak showed me her life when she first docked onto me.”

Laser Beak jumped off her arm. She gave a quack and the flock both drone and duck flew back home.

“I’ve really been underestimating you, haven’t I?”

“Yes, you have.”


	33. Bulkhead's lesson's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starring Bulkhead the teacher as he gives and takes lessons.

One of the first lessons Bulkhead taught the Transformed was self-defense. After Winnie had been put to bed, Bulkhead ordered the transformed to their bunk room. 

“Push the beds to the sides we’re going to be sparring,” Bulkhead began. “Now the first thing you must know about Cybertron is that we’ve just ended a civil war that lasted thousands of years. As a result, everyone is nervous and twitchy. Despite your best efforts, you will find yourselves in some dangerous situations. To that end I am going to teach you some self defense moves. Vince come at me.”

Vince cracked his knuckles, “Just so you know I clocked Knock Out.” 

Vince took a swing. Bulkhead dodged it and flung Vince onto the ground.

“Just so you know I’m not impressed,” replied the green mech. “Sierra you’re next.”

The young female camouflaged herself. Bulkhead squinted looking for any details and suddenly grabbed at something and slammed down. Sierra phase into existence winded.

“Word to the wise, your camouflage isn’t perfect,” said Bulkhead. “Now you Crystal.”

Crystal walked slowly towards Bulkhead calculating her first move. Here was someone using their processor, good. She feinted and jabbed at Bulkhead. The green mech stepped back. Crystal kicked at his legs. Bulkhead easily caught it and flipped her on her stomach.

“Nice try but I’ve been fighting for thousands of years,” said Bulkhead.

“Now it’s my turn,” said Ironsides. 

The head male paced the room. His eyes sharp and calculating. Like Crystal he jabbed. Bulkhead shot out his fist. Ironsides side stepped it and caught his arm. He flipped Bulkhead on his back.

“Ten years judo,” said Ironsides.

“Right go drill some basic blocks and kicks with the rest of your crew. After dinner I want you all come back here for your lessons,” said Bulkhead.

Bulkhead set up a kind of a routine. In the mornings before the others were up. he had the Transformed go for drive in the zone followed by a round of sparring. He made a point of speaking in Cybertronian whenever possible. In the evenings after work, he went over language lessons covering basic literacy and speaking.

Time passed, the temperature got colder and the nights even longer. Bulkhead’s work crew generally kept to themselves but they couldn’t help but notice when the base started putting up the Christmas lights and decorations.

*What is going on? What is that strange cone the humans put up? * asked Weld.

*It’s Christmas dude, and that is a Christmas tree. It happens every year. There are parties, great food and gifts for the kiddies. It’s great,” said Vince.

“Okay turn right, Girder,” called out Crystal.

Girder came into the common room with the back half of a large pine. Behind him followed Crystal holding the top half.

*No don’t stop there. Put it as far away from the stove as possible. And we’re done, * said Crystal.

“You got a Christmas tree, sweet,” cried Vincent.

*What are you doing? *exclaimed Bulkhead. The four bots jumped at the sound his voice.

*Dude you gave as a scare, * said Vince.

“Since we missed Armistice Day. I thought it would be nice to celebrate Christmas,” said Crystal dusting her hands off. 

*Put that thing away. We don’t have holidays on Cybertron, * ordered Bulkhead.

*Maybe if we did there wouldn’t have been a war, * muttered Girder under his breath.

*What’s that Girder? *

*The old ways sucked slag. The world is slagged up, we work and work barely making enough to survive. Maybe this Christ mass isn’t a bad idea? *

*That’s rich considering what you did, ‘con*

*I built bridges. *

*And fought for the wrong side* 

The tension in the air was palatable. The two bots glared at each other. Weld tried to pull Bulkhead away but the green mech waved him off. Suddenly, a bucketful of water splashed the two bots. Bulkhead spluttered as he turned around. Crystal was holding an empty bucket.

*Crystal, what the frag? * exclaimed Bulkhead.

*Sorry but you were getting way too heavy, * said Crystal. *Let’s celebrate Christmas. It will reduce the – tension in this base. *

That evening after dinner Bulkhead had the Transformed sit down on their berths. 

“Today’s lesson is going to be different. What do you know about the war on Cybertron?” asked Bulkhead.

“That the war was started by Megatron. That it lasted thousands of years and devastated Cybertron. That Megatron had a chance to restore it but instead chose to cyberform the Earth which resulted in the zone and us,” volunteered Sierra.

“Knock Out told you all this?” asked Bulkhead, “I didn’t expect that. What did he tell you about his role in the war?”

“That he was a doctor for the losing side,” said Vince.

“That’s surprisingly honest of him,” Bulkhead sighed, “Okay before the war Cybertron had a population of 100 billion by the end of the war that population is down to about 100, 000.

Before the we had a strict caste system which billions of Cybertronians suffered under, Megatron a gladiator sensed the resentment and unrest and used it to gain power…”

Bulkhead spent the rest of the night going into great detail about the war and the atrocities that the Decepticons committed. By the time he finished it was almost midnight.

“So, you see why there’s so much resentment against the Decepticons,” finished Bulkhead.

“I get that but why the resentment against Knock Out in particular?” asked Ironsides.

“Well Knock Out he, uh, he. Well, he kidnapped you once Vince,” said Bulkhead.

“I blame Darby,” said Vince.

“Yeah, that was irresponsible. You know I think preparing for Christmas might not be such a bad idea.”

After the walls and the pipeline were set up. There was a lull in activity as Rafael worked on linking the two bridges together. Bulkhead used this time to have his work crew help the Transformed with the Christmas festivities. It seemed to be going so well until one day Sierra marched in while Bulkhead was getting ready to use the wash racks.

“I want a download, “said Sierra.

“Sierra what are you talking about?” asked Bulkhead.

“I want a language download just like your crew got for English.”

“Sierra you don’t understand. It’s not that simple your brain-“

“No, you don’t understand! I’ve always been bad at languages. In high school I failed Spanish twice. I been trying and trying to learn Cybertronian but it just doesn’t stick. So I can have a language download, please?”

“Sierra our downloads are based on the Cybertronian language. Secondly your processors are different than ours. It wouldn’t work. I’m sorry but there are no easy solutions.”

Sierra wiped her nose, “So you have been reading Knock Out’s reports then?”

“Since I found out he was telling the truth. Between you and me there’s a lot a data to sift through.”

The next morning Bulkhead was getting ready to meet Rafael when he saw Girder and his family walk towards the space bridge.

“What are you doing?” asked Bulkhead.

“The pipeline and the earthworks are finished. The primitives can handle any stray creatures from the zone. Our work is done so we’re leaving,” replied Girder.

“Guys you’ve got a sweet deal. The first taste of the new energon, short work hours and more time with your sparkling. Why would you want to leave?”

“Because there’s nothing for us to do anymore. If we stay, we’d just be a burden like the aristocrats of old,” cried Scaffold.

“Guys, guys you still have a job to do. You aren’t simply here to make a pipeline or to build a wall. You’re here to teach the Transformed about our world and it’s customs.”

“But we’re labourers,” added Girder.

“So am I but that's not stopping me from doing more with my life. Help them celebrate Christmas and learn to farm. Might as well learn how to make some money while you’re at it.”

Scaffold set Wedge down and bowed, “Thank you supervisor Bulkhead.”

As the holidays got closer Bulkhead saw his crew working together making treats and toys for the children. On one such day he saw the children playing at the feet of their parents, while Sierra was teaching the adults to make Christmas decorations.

“Where’s Shimmer?” asked Bulkhead.

“He took a bathroom break about 20 minutes ago. Must have had quite the blockage,” answered Sierra.

“I was hoping he could hold lessons for the sparklings. I’ll go get him,” said Bulkhead.

Bulkhead thanked her and left for the waste chute. As he crossed into the hallway Bulkhead got an unpleasant surprise. The Hammer twins had Shimmer pressed up against a wall.

“C’mon we’ve got the money,” said Sledge Hammer.

“Double the action double the pay,” added Jack Hammer.

“I told you. I don’t do that anymore. I’m a childcare worker,” said Shimmer with a note of panic in his voice.

“You’re shareware and you always will be,” answered Jack Hammer.

“Let me go,” shouted Shimmer.

“Is something the matter gentlemen?” asked Bulkhead.

“We’re just having a little fun sir,” Sledge Hammer pulled off Shimmer’s chest plating. The panicked mech gave a shriek.

“Funny, Shimmer doesn’t agree with you,” said Bulkhead softly.

“Hey, we’ve got the money,” answered Jack Hammer.

“Money or not, Shimmer doesn’t want to. Let him go,” ordered Bulkhead.

“He’s just a whore. That’s what he’s made for,” smirked Jack Hammer.

Bulkhead snarled. His fists formed into wrecking balls. The Hammer twins stepped back but Bulkhead ploughed into them.

“It’s time I taught you bots about consent,” Bulkhead smashed his left into Jack Hammer. “When a bot says no you listen.” His right fist smashed into Sledge Hammer’s face. “It does not matter what caste they are they have a right to choose.” Jack Hammer went flying. “About their bodies, their function and even who they frag. Now get out of here. I’m docking your pay.”

“You can’t do this. We’re Autobots,” said Sledge Hammer.

“Not in my books. Pack your slag. You’re heading home.”

The two Autobots scurried off. Bulkhead turned to Shimmer as he picked up his plating.

“Are you okay?” asked Bulkhead.

“I’ve had worse,” said Shimmer. “But thank you.”

Five days before Christmas Bulkhead and Rafael invited the entire command staff to the space bridge. With great ceremony Rafael threw the switch and the space bridge came to life.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, Christmas is a time of giving gifts, “announced Bulkhead. “And though it’s 5 days early here, is my gift to you. The earthworks are finished and the pipeline and drilling platforms are complete and are ready to pump cyber matter. With the help of Rafael, I have linked the mine’s ground bridge with this spacebridge creating a direct line from the pipeline to Cybertron itself. At rate of about 8 000 cubic meters a day we should be done in about 100 000 days.”

“Er Bulkhead that’s about 300 years,” said Miko.

Bulkhead’s smile dropped off his face.


	34. Knock Out's Crazy Mixed Up Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.

(Medix if you don’t stop crying. I won’t let you help me in the garden) scolded Knock Out.

“No, it’s yucky,” Medix sobbed. He squirmed in his high chair as Knock Out tried to feed him his rations.

(Fine how about an energon drip?)

“No needles!”

(Medix you’re medic caste. You aren’t afraid of needles.) Before Medix could reply the front door pounded. (What is it this time?)

The red medic pulled Medix out from the high chair. Taking the sparkling by the hand, he walked to the front of the house and pulled the door open. There were 2 enforcers and a sparkling waiting at the front door.

(Smoking slag, gentlemen despite what the rest of the neighbourhood thinks this is not an orphanage.)

The sparkling stepped forward and pulled out a badge. “Drop Forge of the Kaon police department. We’re investigating complaints of you receiving over 10 times the approved rations. Kid what did your Pop-pop say.”

Medix giggled, “He thinks you’re a baby.”

Knock Out leaned down, (A Minicon I thought you were extinct.)

“No thanks to you,” said Right Goon.

“You can understand him? Why didn’t you tell me?” asked Drop Forge.

“You never asked.”

“More to you than meets the eye. Well then, we have a warrant to search your home.”

(Of course,)

Knock Out opened the door and led them inside. Drop Forge’s eyes widened. Inside lay at least 10 newborns sleeping in tiny boxes, warming tarps wrapped around their bodies.

“Holy-“

(Shh, the children are sleeping. It took me orns to put them down)

“Where, where did all these new sparks come from?” stammered left Goon.

(Their parents left them. Sometimes a concerned neighbor brings them here. Sometimes they’re left at the back door. I try my best but it’s not enough.)

“All these babies you can’t take care of them. You need to ask for help right away,” said Drop Forge.

(I did several times and was ignored until one social worker generously increased my rations.) 

“Hey boss I found something. Is this legal?” asked Right Goon as he tapped on Knock Out’s tissue tank.

(That is a replacement jaw harvested from my own tissue!)

“Barricade, leave that alone! Healer Knock Out we’re very sorry about disturbing you I’ll alert social services and get you help. Will you be in all day?”

(I’ll be leaving to do some errands once my assistant comes in this morning. Tomorrow I will be in.)

Ambulon entered through the front door as the police officers left.

“Did I miss something?” asked Ambulon.

(Just some cops nosing around. Apparently, they didn’t know about the children. Speaking of which Medix and I are going to do a few errands today. Can you hold down the fort?)

“Of course, but the patients come to see you.”

(Can’t be helped I have a couple of appointments today. You know it would be much easier if you lived here.)

“It makes it much easier for me to get supplies if I have a different address.”

Once they got to the garden Medix brought out the watering can. Knock Out waved him off.

(Not today midget doctor. We’re harvesting our crops) Medix started pulling on a plant. His little legs straining. (I said harvest not weed. You see any red fruit you pluck it. I’ll deal with the herbs.)

When they were done, Knock Out had a basketful of herbs and tomatoes. He handed it to Medix and transformed.

(Get in we’re going to Macadam’s.)

“Yay, real food,” cheered Medix.

(Medix we’re not eating there. We have business to attend to, remember?)

When Night Beat entered Macadam’s early in the morning, he had a client. Medix had sent an email to meet him there. Inside was Macadam himself haggling with a Decepticon, while a drunk was sleeping at the bar. Not a good sign.

Night Beat shook the drunk, “Medix, is that you?”

“Wha’ go away. I’m not Medix,” said the drunk.

Was this some kind of joke? Night Beat scanned the bar again. In a booth sat a small sparkling on a booster seat. The sparkling waved.

“Hi, are you Night Beat?” said Medix.

“Does your Mom-mom know you’re here young mech?” asked Night Beat.

“I don’t know who my carrier is,” answered Medix. “Can you help me find my uncle Rachet?”

“Kid this isn’t a game. I am a private detective not some babysitter.”

The ‘con bleeped something. “Your rates are 100 shanix a day plus ex- pences. I have the money.”

Night Beat’s jaw dropped. The little medic pushed a pile of sticky money forward. “Kid where did you get that money?”

The ‘con bleeped something. Medix spoke, “That’s con pendant tial. Now can you help me find my uncle Rachet.”

“Of course, but first can you tell me why you’re using a kid to find Cybertron’s foremost physician, Knock Out?”

(That hack left poor little Medix on my doorstep. But I’ve suffered a serious injury so I hired you to find Medix’s beloved Uncle.)

“Kid what did he say?”

“I believe I can answer that,” said Macadam. “Ratchet left Medix at Knock Out’s doorstep. Knock Out is unwell so he hired you to find Medix’s Uncle.”

“Okay, Medix can you give me a description of your Uncle,” asked Night Beat.

“He’s old, cries a lot and he takes medicine that makes him sleep all the time,” replied Medix.

“I’ll get back to you, kid.”

The next stop Knock Out made was at the cyber matter distribution centre. He walked up to the counter where an Autobot clerk sat.

(Yes, I’m here to receive my cyber matter application.)

The clerk smirked, “Sorry we’re all out.”

(But I need it. I had an appointment.)

“We treat on a factional basis, Autobots first, Neutrals second and ‘Cons last.”

Knock Out slammed the counter, (I am an Autobot, you moron.)

“Not according to my books you’re not. Go before I call security.”

(Cypher is it? I’m going to call Cybertron command and personally tell Bumblebee himself that you refused treatment of the discoverer of cyber matter himself.) Knock Out stormed out pulling Medix behind him.

After sending Medix off to school Knock Out went back to his clinic. The waiting room was full of guilty looking mechs.

“We have 5 suspected pregnancies, 2 in need of rust scrapings and 4 suspected infections,” reported Ambulon.

(Send the first one in.)

A nervous looking black Autobot came in.

(Yes, Trailbreaker what seems to be the problem?)

Trailbreaker looked at Ambulon.

“Go on tell him,” urged Ambulon.

“Yes, I’m tired all the time and I have this burning itch,” said Trailbreaker.

Knock Out checked his vitals and probed under Trailbreaker’s chest plate. (Do you feel nauseous after you eat?)

“Well, we all feel sick after our rations. It gets worse in the mornings.”

(And this happened after the festival?) Trailbreaker nodded. (Very well take off your plating get on the table.)

After Trailbreaker had reset the plating Knock Out gave him the bad news. (After doing a full vital scan I have come to a diagnosis. You’re carrying and you got a case of cyber herpes. There are many options for treatment but since it is most likely sparkling is also infected, I recommend an abortion first.)

“But what if I want to keep it?” asked Trailbreaker.

(Cosmic Herpes affects the very coding in your CNA. You will miscarry anyway damaging your forge in the process. There are pills that will treat the symptoms. You can go to a coding repair medic. But at the very least you should tell me who your sex partners were.)

“This is all too much.” Knock Out handed him a cup of hot chicory. “Is this medicine?”

(It’s simply a hot drink. I find it calms the circuits. Now tell me, who have you been with? I promise to keep your name out of it.)

“Well during Armistice day, I partied hard. I interfaced with my squad mates Brawn, Gears, and Huffer, the music band at Macadam’s and then we went brothel hopping. Don’t judge me I hadn’t had a frag for over 50 vorns.”

(Making up for lost time I see. Very well I will put out planet wide alert. I’ll give you an abortion pill. Rest for a solar cycle after taking it.)

“Will I be able to have children again?”

(See a coding repair medic first. Next.)

A rather nauseous battered looking Neutral came in next.

“Yes, after having a romantic dinner with my partner on Caminus I’ve been purging my tanks all the time.”

By the end of the day. Knock Out had diagnosed 1 food poisoning case, 4 pregnancies and 5 STD’s, and performed 2 rust scrapings and an abortion.

Ambulon had left and the clinic was closed for the evening when someone knocked on the back door. Knock Out opened it to find the sleaziest he had ever seen. The mech marched in as if he owned the place. Despite his gilded finished he had an oily look about him. He was also an Autobot.

“Yes, my name is Payback. I believe you have some children you want out of your servos,” he said as he examined a newborn.

(Hey keep your hands off!) The little mech began to cry.

“Sorry I can’t understand you but maybe you can understand this,” Payback pulled out a bag of money.

Knock Out looked in the bag, and shoved it back, (I’m insulted on both levels.)

“Not enough let’s sweeten the pot.” Knock Out shook his head. “What’s the matter? I thought you ‘cons liked money? Very well I am acting on behalf of some interested parties who are interested in investing in some indentured labour-“ 

Knock Out formed his saws. (Get out.)

“My mistake I thought you were a sensible bot. Very well I’ll leave you to it.”

Once the sleazy mech had left Knock Out called the enforcers. Unfortunately, it seemed like the mech on the conns did not understand him. Knock Out locked all his doors and windows before going into a fitful recharge.

He awoke to the pounding of the front door. Rubbing his optics, he opened it.

“What the pit, I came in for work and the front door was locked,” said Ambulon.

(Sorry rough night. I had a slaver trying to buy the children.)

“Sweet Primus did you call the police? “

(Of course, I did but the operator couldn’t understand me.)

“I’ll call them right away. You need to get the clinic open.”

A little voice called from upstairs, “Mr. Knock Out I’m hungry.”

Little Medix walked down the stairs. Knock Out shoved a ration in his hands, picked up his school bag and raced towards the door with the little mech.

Ambulon shook his head and opened the back door. A small crowd of bots trying not to be seen were waiting.

“Sorry about that Dr. Knock Out has just stepped out but I will be here to help you with any problems," called out Ambulon.

As Knock Out was dropping off Medix to school he received a comm from Night Beat.

“Hello Dr. Knock Out I found Rachet for you. It was really quite simple given his background,” reported Night Beat.

(Really because I’ve been searching for solar cycles,) said Knock Out.

“Well, I imagine being a former Decepticon doesn’t help. Rachet was in a bad way. Long term energon abuse had fried his processor and no clinic would take him. Where would you imagine he would go?”

(The local nuthouse.)

“That’s right, he’s an inpatient under the care of Rung.”

(Thank you, I’ll take Medix there after school.)

Just as Knock Out was about to reach the front door another comm came in.

(Yes, Night Beat, do you want more money?)

“Knock Out,” sobbed Boulder. “The doctors say something’s wrong with my baby they want to abort. I don’t wanna. I don’t wanna.”

(Calm down, I’ll be right over.) soothed Knock Out. He radioed Ambulon. (I have a little emergency can you hold down the fort a little longer? Oh, and enforcer Drop Forge will be sending help for our tiny little problems.)

Knock Out charged to rescue his patient. When he finally got there, he marched straight up to the receptionist.

(Take me to my patient Boulder right away.) he ordered.

“I’m sorry I can’t understand you,” smirked the small bot behind the desk.

Knock Out formed his drill, (Don’t slag me. Now tell me where my patient is or I’ll perform a little onsite surgery)

“H-He’s in operating room 4,” stammered the bot.

(There was that so hard.) said Knock Out as he stalked off

He found the operating room soon enough pushing open the doors.

“Do you mind? You’re interrupting my sterilization. Who are you to barge in?” exclaimed the medic.

Boulder was strapped to the table. He looked at Knock Out with pleading eyes.

(I am the patient’s doctor and I am taking him into custody) The red mech started pulling away the straps.

“Stop that! I’m calling the enforcers.”

(You do that. I’ll explain how you were performing a forced sterilization.) Knock Out Pulled Boulder to his feet.

“Wait you have no idea what you’re doing! That sparkling is exceptional. This labourer is not fit to raise it. Do you want another Megatron?”

(Boulder is untainted by the war. He’ll make an excellent mother far better than you are as a doctor.) Knock Out turned to Boulder. (Can you transform?)

“I’m still groggy”

(Don’t worry I’ll use a tow line. Let’s take you somewhere safe.)

When Knock Out and Boulder finally reached home the clinic was closed. Ambulon swung open the door.

“Where were you? The babies were crying nonstop. I had to close up early. The principal dropped Medix home,” cried Ambulon.


	35. Serring Things Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot wrong with Knock Out's life and Cybertron and it's up to Knock Out to fix it.

Knock Out gently lead Boulder into through the door as Ambulon looked on. Inside little Medix played with huge cloth giggling.

“Yes, Payload air dropped Medix into the front yard,” said Medix.

(Medix fold up that parachute, Mr. Payload will want it back.) ordered Knock Out. He turned to Boulder. (Now then let’s take you to your room.)

The red medic led Boulder upstairs. To the left was Medix’s room and in front lay a large berthroom. Inside was a large berth, a chair and desk along with a laptop and a few mementos. Boulder looked at one of the photographs and it all made sense.

“This is your room! I can’t use this,” exclaimed Boulder.

(You most certainly can. It’s not like I’m using it now. The babies require 24-hour supervision.) Boulder looked confused. (I sleep on the bio bed downstairs. Now once you’ve slept it off, I’m going to do a quick examination and then we’ll see about sending you back to Earth.)

“But what about-“

(Good night,)

“The supplements-“

(Good night, Boulder.) Knock Out firmly shut the door.

The next morning when Boulder came down, he saw Knock Out making some baby formula. (Ah, Boulder I’ll see you in a moment once I fed the babies.)

“Actually, could I help?”

If Knock Out still had lips he would be smiling. Once all the babies had been fed and changed Knock Out examined Boulder’s fetus. He showed the Rescue Bot the fetus’ ultrasound.

(There you go a perfectly healthy sparkling. Nothing to worry about.) soothed Knock Out.

“Isn’t he a little large?” asked Boulder.

(That’s not a problem. Your baby has no defects and is growing well. Your only problem now is ensuring that Hoist receives the proper nutrition. Which is why we’ll book a trip back to Earth.)

“But wouldn’t I be better off here?”

(You’re better off with the support of your team. Now your best bet is to eat the food the Transformed were making but failing that I’m giving you some supplements. Now rest, up tomorrow I’ve got some errands to do so I’ll be having some people over to take care of the babies.)

It was still early in the morning when two young Cybertronians stood at the door of the orphanage. The orphanage in question was a neat little single dwelling house. Strange looking plants grew in neat rows at the back.

“Are you sure we’re at the right place? This looks more like a scientist’s place than a clinic,” asked Red Light who was ironically blue.

“Quite sure,” said White Noise as he knocked at the door.

An injured red bot holding the hand of a medic caste sparkling answered the door. (Ah yes, good timing the babies are fed and washed. There are diapers in the front cabinet and toys in the cupboard. We should be back around lunch time but if we’re not please feed them. Do you know how to make formula?)

“Yes sir,” said Red Light.

(Excellent we’ll be off.) The wounded bot left followed by a bulky construction bot.

When Boulder made it to the Earth’s space bridge portal, he found it – full. Large pipes out of the space bridge flowing through to a large storage tank. Bulky freight mechs carried off the cyber matter to places unknown.

“Yes, can I help you?” asked a voice behind Boulder. A heavily armed security mech smiled, “Sorry I didn’t mean to startle you. What business do you have here?”

“I er, wanted to go to Earth. My team is there,” said Boulder.

“Unfortunately, the only space bridge to Earth is currently occupied. I suggest calling your team have then come pick you up. The interstellar comms is that way.” To make his point the security guard gave a gentle but firm push.

When Boulder reached a likely comm he patched into his base immediately. After a few trills Heatwave appeared on the screen.

“Boulder what are you doing? It’s the middle of the night,” said the firetruck rubbing his eyes.

“It’s a beautiful morning here,” countered Boulder.

“Yes Cybertron’s 60-hour solar cycle. What made you call us then?”

“I need you to fly the Sigma to Cybertron and pick me up.”

“Boulder, we miss you but you’re better off on Cybertron.”

“No, I’m not! The doctors tried to kill my baby. Knock Out got me out the hospital but it’s not safe here. I want to go home!” Boulder choked back a sob.

Seeing Boulder’s distress Heatwave’s expression softened, “We’ll on our way. Hang on Boulder. We love you.

Knock Out marched into Cybertron’s only mental health center dragging little Medix behind him. The receptionist stood up as he marched towards the desk.

“Sir, you don’t have an appointment today,” said a slim battered bot.

(I’m here to a patient, Ratchet. Where is he?) demanded Knock Out.

“I don’t what you’re talking about but Dr. Rung is busy seeing Ratchet in his office. Hey where do you think you’re going?”

(You already told me what I wanted to know.) said Knock Out as he pulled Medix into the hall.

In his office Rung smiled down gently at his patient, “So tell me Ratchet, why did you really fry your processor abusing energon?”

“Because I lost my son-“ 

Knock Out charged into the office. Little Medix clung to his leg. (Sorry but I think you owe us an explanation about the little surprise you left at my doorstep.)

“I don’t owe you an explanation for anything you quack,” shot back Ratchet.

(Who are you calling a quack? You old rust bucket!)

“Knock Out please Ratchet is suffering from the loss of his son,” said Rung

(So? I lost my husband!) Knock Out gently pushed Medix forward. (But you’re right. You don’t owe me an explanation. You owe Medix.)

Medix teared up, “Why did you leave me Uncle Ratchet. Did you want to get your life back?”

Ratchet’s face softened. He knelt down in front of the child, “No, no. it’s nothing like that. When the hospital closed, we had nowhere to go. I couldn’t take care of myself let alone you. Remember getting thrown out of the clinics?” Medix sniffed and nodded his head.” So, when I saw Knock Out’s clinic and how well he was doing I knew you be safe there. Do you understand?”

“But I wanted to be with you?” bawled Medix. 

“I know, I know but being under Mr. Knock Out’s care is best for you.”

“I think we should book an appointment for young Medix,” whispered Rung in Knock Out’s ear.

Later after leaving the mental health center Knock Out took Medix out for some chilled energon. As Medix smeared his snack over his face, the red medic couldn’t help but feel jealous. Afterall he didn’t have a tongue to enjoy such treats. As he was mulling over his thoughts Knock Out received a comm.

“Yes, is this Dr. Knock Out?” asked a breathy voice through the radio.

(This is he. Can it wait? I’m on a much needed day off) replied Knock Out.

“This is an emergency. Under any circumstances we could wait but we need your – discretion.”

(Sounds serious. Very well, where are you located?)

“We’re docked at the East space port. Our ship is called the Go Signal ask for Baffles.”

(A brothel, I have a young sparkling with me right now.)

“We’ve got children here too and that’s the problem.”

Knock Out stood up. He wiped Medix’s face and transformed. (Get in Medix we’ve got a job to do.)

“No,” said the little medic. Knock Out saw a flash of light as the sparkling scanned him. The young sparkling transformed for the first time. The red medic never felt so proud. “Now I’m ready to go.”

In the daylight the red-light district takes on an entirely different feel. It was almost like a normal neighborhood. Children played in the streets. Mechs hung up the laundry and cleaned the yards, the larger ones carrying the garbage to recycling centers. The only difference was the garish paintjobs the adults had. An electric blue mech waved from a ship. Children played in the front yard.

Knock Out drove to the ship. The electric blue mech ran out to greet him.

(Medix go play) Knock Out ordered. He turned to the mech. (Baffles I presume.)

“Yes, please come inside Dr. Knock Out. We have much to discuss.” On closer look Baffles was even gaudier than expected. Orange bio lights ran up and down the prostitute’s form.

As they scurried inside Knock Out recognized the brothel décor. Gaudy but sturdy and easy to clean. Still the place had an ominous silence like a tomb.

Baffles babbled, “Normally we’re much more selective in our clients but before we landed, we suffered under, hard times. Our customer had the energon and he looked nothing like his holos. And so, we had no idea who we were servicing resulting in this.” 

Baffles open the door. Knock Out heard the angry little screams immediately. He looked in the dark room. There in a single crib lay a miniature version of Megatron. There were some differences, the protoform was gold and the face was softer but it was clearly Megatron’s child.

The little firecracker howled again revealing a set of sharp little teeth. Knock Out took the innocent in his arms.

“Naturally the mother refused to nurse her but we’re all horrified. Due to your background. we thought you could find the father and make him take responsibility.”

(Megatron has never taken responsibility for anything in his life. You said ‘her’)

“Yes, the sparkling is a femme. At the very least please take care of the protoform.”

(Her name is Marigold Sunrise, now. With any luck the name will help distract from her unfortunate heritage.)

When Medix and Knock Out got back home Boulder was waiting for them.

(You’re still here.)

“And you have another baby. The spacebridge was occupied so my team will pick me up in a few days time.”

The next day was uneventful. Boulder kept the children quiet while examined his patients. Once the clinic had closed Knock Out taught Boulder about prenatal and antenatal care.

“So, what do I do with the baby when I’m working in vehicle mode?” asked Boulder.

(We’re a migratory species. Problem has already been solved. Why do you think we have passenger cabins?)

“So, I just place the baby inside? What if he wets himself?”

Knock Out was about to answer when someone pounded on the door. When he opened the door he found a group of heavily armed officious looking bots.

The leader wearing a pretentious looking bot wearing a mustache stepped forward. “Hello we’re the Cybertronian Children’s Protection agency. We’ve heard reports that you’re keeping children and we’re here to inspect the premises” 

Behind him Payback smirked and waved. The gang pushed their way forward swarming into the nursery.

(Boulder comm the police. Ask for Drop Forge) ordered Knock Out. (Get out now!) 

The goons ignored him. Payback pulled the new baby from her crib. “Hey this one looks like Megatron. Do we have a collaborator here?”

Little Marigold howled in fear. Boulder rushed forward. The leader punched him the jaw knocking him out. Enraged Knock Out formed his saw blades swinging at the mechs and suddenly stopped. A goon had shot him leaving a smoking hole in his chest. 

“Scrap there’s someone upstairs. Get him” said the leader. Little Medix peeked out from the stairs.

(Medix roll out to the school!)

The little medic ran as fast as he could down the stairs. A huge lumbering brute snatched at Medix but the sparkling dodged it, transformed and drove through the back door.

“We don’t have much time. Grab the kids and go,” ordered the leader.

To Knock Out’s horror the goons stuffed the frightened children into sacks. He crawled forward trying to stop them. (Get you, kill you.)

As Knock Out’s vision faded the door burst open. Enforcement officers piled into his house.

The next thing Knock Out knew he was lying on a berth in a gun metal gray room. He tried to get up. Someone small pushed him down.

“Easy there, you’re in the Kaon police infirmary,” said Drop Forge. Two bots looked down at Knock Out Drop Forge and his aide Barricade.  
“But I didn’t do anything wrong,” whispered Knock Out.

“We have 2 witnesses confirming that. We took you here because this was the nearest source of cyber matter. You almost died,” said Barricade.

“Where’s Boulder and the children? Wait a minute I can talk! I can really talk.”

Drop Forge laughed, “I did say we used cybermatter. The children are resting in the school next door and Boulder is recovering in our social services wing.”

“Whelp no doubt the house is trashed. Did you find anybody to take the children off my hands?

“I hate to say it but you were the best bot for the job.”

Knock Out sat up and regretted it, “But I don’t have the staff or equipment. I can’t go on like this.”

As Knock Out sank back into the berth Drop Forge’s aide pulled up a warming tarp. “Rest up buddy. You’ve earned it.”

When Knock Out drove back to his house he saw a large crowd gathered there. A sea of red eyes stared at him as he transformed. The horde of Decepticons all raised their fists and shouted as one voice. “All hail Knock Out, all hail Knock Out.”

“You morons, you’re going to get me killed!” shouted Knock Out.


End file.
